Mountains to Dust: Becoming Purav
by Sketcher1994
Summary: Having committed treason and left her family behind, Levy continues to travel with Gajeel and his father in search of his family. But things are not as easy as she had first thought when it came to becoming part of Gajeel's family as his Pura. She must harden herself to his world, try to persuade the Prince to take his rightful place, and keep on fighting to find her own.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

 **Happy New year! Hope you had a good one! ^_^ Well, now I bring to you the continuation of Mountains to Dust! _MakeItHale_ is still my wonderful BETA! Hope you haven't minded my couple of weeks off and that you enjoy this first chapter! ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Levy wandered through the trees, light on her feet, as she watched the silver in front of her slowly getting further ahead. She could hear the male behind her getting closer, already knowing what he was likely about to do, just as he had done every day for what she thought had been two weeks. She felt the male inches from her, readying herself for his persuasion attempts. She had not thought much about what would happen after she had ran off into the Boscan forest other than she would finally meet his family, but nothing could have prepared her for this. She woke up with the sun, gentle hands shaking her awake. Then there was a quick breakfast of whatever meat got pulled out of the goatskin bag around the older male's waist, along with whatever berries the younger could find. Afterwards she would walk almost until lunch. Then he would pick her up.

He slipped around in front of her, a mass of shadow-like, tangled hair presented to her as he crouched down. Every day, once his father began to gain too much of a lead, he would end up demanding that he carried her. His father would always just roll his eyes and sigh as he saw the two reappearing behind him. She was not entirely sure that he really did approve of his son's choice, at least, the further into Bosco they got, the less he seemed to approve. She was managing further on her own every day, but the two males were walking until dinner, when they would stop to make a camp. Levy was definitely starting to get good at knowing where would be a good campsite.

She walked past him, determined to walk at least a little further. She was not sure how far away lunch was, but she had to make it until that. Gajeel would insist on carrying her afterwards, even if she felt completely refreshed. Apparently he did not want her to push herself too much in case she ended up doing more harm than good to herself. He had also explained that if she tired herself too much one day, she would tire much more easily the next. It was a very good argument. She just really wanted to make it until lunch today, just once. She actually did not feel that tired, but Metalicana was getting ahead of them.

She smiled back at the younger male, shaking his head at her as he rose back up to his usual height. A shout came back to them, not too far ahead of them. They grinned at each other, already knowing what the shout meant. Levy took off through the undergrowth - knowing that her silent giant was right behind her - as she raced towards Metalicana. She began to slow, only just catching a glimpse of a head of silver hair. She slipped almost silently through the trees, reaching him in seconds and falling down onto her bottom right next to him. Gajeel appeared on the other side of her and did the same, taking his bag from his waist.

" _I found quite a few berries today – even Vkrepr found some. Her skills are improving, are they not, Kurkar_?" Gajeel grinned past her, showing the older male the bulging skin bag.

" _Hm, they could be better_." The larger male sighed, pulling his own larger bag free of his waist. " _We are beginning to run low on meat; I do not know how you expect us to catch anything with all the noise she makes. Even when she is trying to be quiet, she sounds like a group of children celebrating the birth of a new family member! At this rate, we will have to camp for a day so that I can trap something_."

" _She is not that loud...She is getting quieter...and lighter on her feet – her tracks are getting harder to follow_." He grumbled, narrowing his eyes at his father. " _She managed to walk until lunch today and you cannot blame the lack of prey on her. We knew before we came this way that there would be a lack of it...We should head north slightly...there is more chance of coming across something there, you know that._ "

" _Any tracks would be harder to follow than the ones she left on the first day! We managed to find a water source to clean ourselves and still catch up with her! I know she wanted you to find her, but a child could have_!" Metalicana growled, throwing his son a piece of cooked meat – Levy would not know what he had unless he told her and she would only know her own once she bit into it. " _And I will not move further north_."

" _Why would moving further north help_?" Levy asked quietly, hoping not to annoy the already grumpy Metalicana.

" _There is a Boscan village a mile south of us and that means poachers. There is always less food for us the closer we are to the wasteful Boscans. Fiorians are no better. My father refuses to move further north because we would have to travel south again to reach the crossing point at the river_." Gajeel explained, throwing a glare at his father. " _It would add a day to our walk, but once we cross the river, we will be in the Ragkiz range_."

" _Whose range are we in right now_?" She frowned, accepting her smaller piece of meat, Gajeel proceeding to shake a few berries into her free hand.

" _The Boscan King_." Gajeel smirked as if it was completely obvious, trying to annoy her. " _If we travel two days north, we would be in the Drirtirrar range – they are a fishing family. North-west of them is the Hraorink range – they are another hunting family like us. They use different methods, but they do not waste anything either...My other aunt became the Pura of the youngest brother of the head male's family_."

" _What happens if you enter someone else's range_?" She asked nervously, glancing north as she tore into her piece of squirrel.

" _Nothing if they are not the same type of family...If you are looking for a Pura, then they have no problem, but if we were to hunt in the Hraorink range, things would get very...unpleasant. We do not hunt in their range and they do not hunt in ours. The Drirtirrar family is well positioned to trade with two hunting families and they are the only fishing family, so they are one of the more well off families...the healer family has the hardest time, but everyone must go to them and they trade their services for what they need_." Gajeel explained quietly, seemingly listening to something. " _Do not expect to see many...My mother is the only one to become Purav with a male of a hunting family. Now my family go to her instead of the healers_."

" _My Pura is strong and has seen much...She knows more of languages than she admits to – you will be able to talk to her and she will understand most of what you say. She does not wish to teach a language she thinks she may not have correct, so I had to teach our son what I knew...She will be impressed when he returns_." Metalicana smiled softly, finishing his own meat.

" _What will she think of me_?" Levy inquired, biting her lip as the two males looked between each other.

" _Small child with a strange accent_." They both replied together, Gajeel beginning to reattach his bag to his waist.

"She will not like me then..." Levy sighed, getting up to her feet.

" _She will like your fire and approve of your intelligence...She may not agree with you becoming her son's Pura..._ " Metalicana offered, looking away from her.

"Vkrepr, we wirr convince her! A Fiorian Generar and one of his Captains faired to separate us, so my mother wirr fair no better!" Gajeel grinned before crouching in front of her, offering her his back.

" _I did not like what I understood, Boy_!" His father growled, watching as Levy effortlessly got onto his son's back. " _Do not belittle your mother! If she truly wishes to part the two of you, she will be more than capable of it! This girl does not stand a chance if you anger my Pura! You may be stronger than your mother, but do not expect to be able to defy her_!"

" _I do not wish to defy her, but I do wish to make her see that I wish for Vkrepr to be my Pura and that she cannot change my mind_." Gajeel returned, standing up.

" _Then do not anger her...I would not want anything to happen to the girl_." Metalicana sighed, beginning to walk again. " _Even I have grown mildly fond of the nuisance_."

Levy blushed against Gajeel's hair, unsure if she should remind his father that she could understand him. She felt Gajeel's smirk as he held himself straighter, making her smile bashfully to herself as she realised he was feeling at least a little proud. She always found herself wondering if he regretted bringing her back with him when it came time to carry her, but every day he picked her up without complaint until dinner. After dinner, they would curl up together, much to his father's annoyance, and fall asleep. In the morning, he would wake her gently and the routine would repeat. He never seemed to grudge her anything that he had to do for her, even though she knew she was slowing them down. In her opinion, the two males could have been home already and Gajeel having gained his thirtieth piercing, chosen and then taken his Pura.

She felt Gajeel tilt his head slightly, seemingly listening to something again. She looked over his shoulder to see Metalicana doing the same, seeming to slow slightly in his giant strides. What were they listening to? Gajeel reached behind him, squeezing her side lightly. She breathed out, unaware of when she had begun to hold it in. Why was she getting tense? Was it because they were clearly aware of _something_? She tried to poke her head over Gajeel's shoulder, Gajeel's finger coming to his lips to signal to her to stay quiet. She nodded and held herself there, completely unsure of what was happening.

Metalicana soundlessly came to a stop, Gajeel seemingly doing so at the same time. Had she missed a signal between the two males? Gajeel silently stalked towards a tree, its lowest branch just above his head. She held back her smile as she realised it was an apple tree. She had not thought she would see any similar plants let alone apple trees here, but if they were still near the Boscan village, there was a possibility that a careless poacher had just thrown his apple core down.

Gajeel reached behind him, lightly wrapping his arm around her waist. He quietly pulled her to the front of him, cringing at a noise she could not even hear. He held her against his chest for a moment, his attention somewhere in the bushes to their left. He began to lift her clear of his front, raising her towards the branch, sitting her on it, before finally looking at her and nodding to her.

She nodded back, understanding that she was supposed to stay there. She watched as he soundlessly followed his father, into the bushes, leaving her sitting in the tree. She sat there, trying to stay silent, waiting for them to reappear. What had they heard? Why had they just suddenly stopped to disappear into the bushes? And how had they managed to stop at the exact same time?! Was this what it was like to watch the work of two true hunters? Males so completely in tune with their surroundings that they do not even need to communicate with each other? They must have hunted together many times in the past, surely? She knew they could not have, knowing that Metalicana had left while Gajeel had still been a boy. Was he impressed by Gajeel's skill? Was-

A squeal echoed through the forest, a wounded howl calling after it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

 **Hey! Very quick update today! Please enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Levy froze, her eyes fixed on the bushes, unable to look away as her mind raced. What had just happened? They had clearly left stalking something, but what had those noises been? Were they ok? The last time she had heard a squeal like that, Gajeel had been hauling the pig towards the kitchen, but she had never heard such a howl before. Had a wild pig caught them by surprise while they had been stalking something else? What if Gajeel was severally injured? What would happen if he was?

A growl erupted through the forest, shaking the very tree that she sat in. Had that been Metalicana? Or had they come across another male? It certainly was not Gajeel's growl. She bit her lip nervously as she spotted a flash of silver through the greenery. What should she do? Were they ok? Should she get down to help them? She flinched as the giant silver haired male burst through the bushes, his right arm hanging limply by his side, crimson seeping out of a large gash across the muscle of his shoulder, flowing faster than she could believe. What had happened?! She had to help him!

"Stay!" Gajeel's voice barked from where his father had just forced his way through. "Stay where you are safe!"

"What happened?" She called back as he reappeared onto the deer path that they had been following.

A snarl cut him off, dragging his attention away from her and to his father. Levy tensed as she saw the venom across the older male's sharp, deadly features. What had happened? Why was he so angry with Gajeel?! The males continued to snarl at each other, circling, as neither dared to take their narrowed, lizard-like eyes off of each other. Metalicana lashed a set of blood coated claws at Gajeel, narrowly missing Gajeel's throat as his son dodged. Gajeel ducked under his father's arm and threw his right shoulder into the larger male's stomach, his whole weight behind him. Metalicana stumbled, seeming almost dizzy as he shook his head.

Gajeel backed off again, his left shoulder barely escaping the reach of his father's teeth as his father regained his bearings. The larger male lashed out again, a claw catching Gajeel's hair as he tried to avoid it. Thunder erupted from Gajeel's chest as a few thick, black strands were sliced free of their roots. Levy gasped as Gajeel suddenly leapt at his father, knocking him down to the ground and pinning him in blind rage. The large, strong fingers of his left hand wrapped around his father's neck, the four sharp claws that she could see drawing a dark crimson liquid from the tanned skin.

"Gajeel!" She exclaimed, watching on in horror as the two males continued to snarl, the smaller successfully pinning the injured one.

" _He will not listen, Vkrepr – he would rather kill me than risk me betraying him_." Gajeel growled, not taking his eyes from his father.

" _Why would you betray him?!_ " She demanded, fighting her horror as she watched the struggling larger male. " _Why are you betraying him!?_ "

" _I am not betraying him!_ " He snapped back, tightening his grip on his father's throat. " _He is injured and has decided to not trust me! I am next in line after him and I am sure you can see this would be a good opportunity to take him out! He is fighting for his life, even though I have no plans to take it!_ " He finished, glaring down at his father rather than her.

" _Well, we must stop the bleeding or he will die!_ " She returned, dropping down from the branch, ignoring his warnings in her urgency.

Levy ran into the bushes, avoiding the two struggling males as she continued to ignore whatever Gajeel was shouting after her. She came to a standstill, her eyes widening as her throat tightened and her stomach churned. She wished she had listened to what he had said. She could guess from the sight in front of her that it was likely a warning. They were not barbarians. They were hunters. They were hunters that used their hands like the claws of a beast and their teeth as knives. They killed to feed their people and to trade for the resources that they needed. They were not barbarians. They were skilled hunters that cared about the people around them. They were respectful to their kills.

It just really did not look like it.

A carcass lay in front of her in the bloody grass, crimson spray across a nearby tree trunk. She could see the slashes from the claws of the two males across the tough hide of the large wild boar. The boar's throat was ripped clear of the body, leaving jagged teeth marks surrounding the fresh hole. Its throat had been _bitten_ out. She stepped closer to the remains of the boar, movement dragging her attention away from the missing throat. She gasped as another drip of blood fell from the previously pale, creamy coloured tusk. It was not Gajeel that had hurt Metalicana. It had been the boar. Why had they gone after it if it could cause so much damage? Metalicana already seemed to have lost the use of his right arm. What if no-one could fix it? What if it got infected and it had to be removed?

She gulped and stepped around the boar, releasing a slow breath as she tried to focus. She began searching for something useful; she wished she knew more about the properties of Boscan plants. If this had been Fiore, she would surely have recognised something by now. What should she do? What could she do? Gajeel was pinning his father who was currently bleeding to death underneath him. Bleeding to death? Levy knew exactly what to do. She grinned as she spotted something that looked very useful. She ran up to the tree it was in and began pulling with all the strength she could muster. It began to give and she felt proud of herself as she fell backwards. She happily admired the long section of vine that she had pulled free.

She raced back through the undergrowth, calling out as she spotted the top of oil-black hair. She burst out onto the deer path, practically throwing the vine at the younger male. He stared blankly at the length of green vine for a moment before a grin lit up his face. He nodded his thanks before he became serious again, a thunderous growl escaping him as he held up the vine to show his father. Metalicana watched him warily as he slid the vine under his shoulder, bringing the ends to the front, tying them tight just above where the boar had managed to gouge through the muscle.

" _You owe her, Kurkar_." Gajeel sighed, sitting back to let his father have a little freedom to move. " _We will get you home to Pirkar and get you healed up. Until then, you will just have to hope it does not get infected_."

" _Metalicana...are you...alright?_ " Levy offered, taking a cautious step towards the two males.

" _He will not answer you. He will save his energy to make it back home – his Pura is waiting for him to return to her._ " Gajeel explained, slowly getting up off of his father, who clumsily sat himself up. " _Do not get too close to him – he is still unpredictable. Even though you just saved his life, he may still harm you in an attempt of self preservation. As I said, his Pura is waiting for him._ "

Levy nodded and watched as Metalicana tugged at the vine, clearly checking his son's handiwork. Hopefully he would decide that they were not his enemies, but why would he suddenly make such an assumption? How would Gajeel killing him be an advantage? Gajeel's mission was to find and return his father, so surely he would fail if he did not? Surely that would lead to his hair being cut? Even if Gajeel was next in line, without returning his father to his family, he would not gain his final piercing and his hair would be cut. Why could Metalicana not see that Gajeel would gain nothing from killing him?!

Levy flinched as something appeared next to her from where she had just returned. She glanced sideways, dripping blood the first thing she noticed. The boar. It was hanging upside down. She slowly let her eyes travel up the scarred carcass towards the tanned, muscular, studded forearms that she knew so well. She released a sigh of relief, looking up at Gajeel as he stood nervously next to her. She smiled back at him as he stared at her, seemingly searching for something. What was he expecting her to do? He shifted slightly, the boar twitching lifelessly in his hand. Ah, he was wondering what she was thinking.

" _I saw it before, when I went in search of the_ vine _to tie around the arm of your father_." She explained quietly, looking away from his gaze.

"Vkrepr..." He gasped, his voice dripping with guilt as he dropped the boar. He wrapped his arms protectively around her. "I am sorry, Vkrepr! You do not rike brood! I shourd-"

"Gajeel, I am fine!" She laughed, pushing him away, suddenly reminded of the giant idiot who had gotten upset because he had scared her while moving the sheep. " _Just finish doing whatever you have to do to the boar and then please go wash the blood off of you...It is all over your chest and now it is on me...and I do not know how to clean rabbit fur..._ "

 _"...After I have carved up the meat and set up the skin, I will find somewhere for you and I to bathe- I will bathe after you! It would be inappropriate to bathe together..._ " He replied sheepishly, looking awkwardly away from her. " _I will be quick so that you are not alone with my father long...I...I...You should not...should not remove your clothes...We could be ambushed..._ " He finished, his ears burning brightly as he avoided her gaze as her own cheeks heated slightly.

" _I will keep them on_." She stated, looking away from him as the image of them bathing together, naked, popped into her head. Apparently it was enough to wash away the idea of someone else finding her alone and naked. " _Will you be nearby?_ "

" _Y-Yes. As will my father. Even if he is a potential threat to you now, if someone attacks you, he will still defend you._ " He explained, finally looking back at her. A serious expression began to present itself. " _It is possible to die from grief, so it would not help him to let you die._ "

" _Why would he die from grief if I died?_ " She asked, frowning up at him in her confusion.

" _Not him, Vkrepr, me. If I die, then his line will end._ " He grunted, staring back at her, his rubies burning into her wide, hazel eyes.

Levy nodded slowly, letting his words sink in. She had no idea what she could say to him. He had just told her that if she died, he would die as well. Gajeel would die grieving for her. Would it be from guilt? Or did he already feel as if she was his Pura? She could not deny that she loved him, but to hear him say such a thing...She had no words to express how much that meant to her. Did all of his people feel that way about their Pura? She smiled up at him, a tear rolling down her cheek, earning a smirk and a head-shake from the giant as he laughed at her. There may be two more things to be done when they got to his home, but, as far as they were concerned, they were already Purav. Gajeel's words had just proved that.

She cupped his cheek and lowered his head closer to her, resting her forehead against his, closing her eyes. She felt him nuzzle her gently, the metal studs brushing gently over the bridge of her nose, and giggled, nuzzling him back. She opened her eyes, smiling back into his mesmerising irises, the black slits focused on her pupils. She nudged him teasingly with her nose before breaking away from the slightly flushed Gajeel, giggling again as he distractedly bent down to pick the boar back up. She settled against the trunk of the apple tree, watching as he pulled a single claw along the belly of the boar. His father sat a few meters away from him, studying him as he began to carefully remove the thick skin of the boar.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

 **HELLO! Hi, reaallly, HELLO! I have a lot of explaining to do, I know. I actually got a shock when I came on here - I have no documents left on here, which means I haven't updated _anything_ in over 90 days...wow, sorry! Ok, so the summary of all the changes in my life: I have a new nephew, a cat, and a job. I have been to two funerals, one was Friday just past. I have felt better than I do at the current moment, but I felt I needed to update since I finally have a chance! Oh, and I have another niece/nephew on the way - I'm actually updating in a hurry since I need to be at my brother's for 4pm (for some unknown reason :/ ) and it's almost 3pm. Monday is my only day off. I have to make the most of every Monday. A lot of the time, that means I'm not in on a Monday...I can't promise weekly updates, although I've grabbed a couple of hours this morning to write half of a much later chapter (I should have been doing some work that I need to finish by tomorrow evening, but my boss won't fire me for turning up tired tomorrow). Hopefully after this week, I'll be able to work out some sort of schedule (since I'll have finished my extra work that my boss asked me to do) so I can work out when I can update? I'll let you know how that goes! Thank you so much to everyone still waiting for this update, it has been a rough few months for me and your reviews and PMs have managed to keep me going. Thank you to _MakeItHale_ for BETAing this! So sorry to make you worry, my dear!**

 **Please enjoy this update!** (Oh, and there should actually be something getting posted alongside the chapter updates, but I'm struggling to find time to update this (and work on later chapters, for that matter), without typing up the additional thing...which will be needed in a couple of chapters. I'll hopefully start finding time in a couple of weeks! Sorry!)

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Levy slipped carefully into the water, slowly lowering herself into the icy cold stream that Gajeel had found her. She tried not to let any sound escape her that could alarm Gajeel. She held her breath and dipped her head under, immediately raising it again, the air escaping her lungs. This was certainly far colder than she was used to. She began to rub her hands over her goose-pimpled, pale skin as she began to shiver uncontrollably. Her teeth began to chatter, causing her to curse under her breath as she realised Gajeel could likely hear them. She pulled herself back out of the water, hoping that the blood had successfully removed itself from her and her clothes. How does Gajeel manage to wash himself in such cold water? Perhaps he did not get in, but ladle it in his hands?

She looked at her hands, the memory of Gajeel holding them flickering through her mind. She scrunched her tiny hands up and tucked them under her arms. Apparently she would seem like a small child with a strange accent to his mother. How could she even argue? She could not rid herself of her Fiorian accent and she could not help being small. She had been a hindrance since they had left Fiore, but now Gajeel was going to have to take care of everything on his own. She had to start pulling her weight, no matter how small it was. His father could no longer use his arm, that much was clear, but could he still lead them back? Gajeel would know the way. He could lead them and she would just have to walk. She could do that much.

She sighed and pushed through the bushes, fighting against the branches, towards where she was sure she had seen Gajeel go. Should the path through the bushes not be easier? Gajeel was so much bigger than her, how could he have walked through these? She crouched down, looking under the offending branches. There were no footprints, but he never seemed to leave any anyway. She squinted as something caught her eye.

She began to creep forward, ducking her head lower to avoid hanging branches. She smirked as she glanced back over her shoulder to find no footprints – she was definitely learning and she was sure Gajeel would be proud of her at this very moment. She was not leaving evidence of her presence and she was even using her small stature to her advantage. Why should she care about the opinion of someone she had never met? All that mattered was that they were together. She had left everything behind to be with him and he regularly defended her against his father's comments. Apparently Metalicana liked her, but if he did, he had a strange way of showing it.

She continued to crawl forward, pushing her hopefully soon to be father-in-law out of her mind. What was the correct term for the family of your Pura? If they went into a Boscan town or village, would they be recognised as husband and wife? Is that how the outside world would see them? What was she thinking?! She is the outsider. A few months ago at the end of the summer, she would have thought that both the man and the woman were barbarians and the thought of 'husband and wife' would never have crossed her mind.

In fact, she would not have considered 'Purav' to be anything like married couples, but would have simply translated it as 'mates'. It did literally translate as 'mates', but it was so much deeper, likely much deeper than 'husband and wife'. Gajeel had said he would die of grief if she died, but a 'husband' of her culture would potentially just take another wife. His people are not barbarians and she knew it. They care more about the people they take to their beds than her own do. They allowed themselves to find love before taking a Pura.

She stumbled out of the bushes, only just catching herself as she fell forward, having not noticed how far she had crawled. She pushed herself back onto the balls of her feet, her eyes scanning the clearing. It was empty. What had caught her eye? Had Gajeel not come in this direction? What if she was lost? She had been so proud of her new ability that it had not occurred to her that Gajeel might not be able to find her. She could head back the way that she came. She would head back to the river this very moment. She was not curious about what had caught her attention.

"Impressive." A familiar voice grunted, causing Levy to jump.

"Metalicana." She sighed with relief, standing up to smile at the male appearing from the shadows. "How are you feeling?"

He glared at her, his icy blue eyes piercing into her, almost as if he was searching for something. He shrugged his left shoulder slightly, before crossing the clearing without saying a word. He nodded in the direction of a prey trail that headed away from the clearing, signalling her to follow. Should she trust him? Gajeel had warned her that he may try to hurt her, so what if he was leading her away so that he can rid Gajeel of her? He had to return home to his Pura and she was a hindrance. He could kill her here, slitting her throat with one perfectly sharpened fingernail, and head back to Gajeel as if nothing had happened. She was lost and Gajeel would never find her. Her body would lie, rotting, in the grass, alone, as the scavengers of the forest ate their fill of her flesh.

"Are we going back to the camp that Gajeel is making?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

He looked back at her over his shoulder, frowning slightly. She smiled to herself as a memory of Gajeel resurfaced, reminding her of when she had first started trying to talk to Gajeel. She held back her laugh as his father mirrored his stance exactly. He was standing tall, his shoulders drooping only slightly in their relaxed state, his back to her as he watched her over his shoulder with mild curiosity, shown by the frown. His body language told her that he was unsure of her intent, but considering that it may be genuine interest. He nodded slowly, another gesture that Gajeel had frequently used. She giggled quietly as she realised Gajeel must have learned his little habits from his father.

She quickly moved across the clearing towards him as he slipped onto the trail. He certainly was not interested on waiting for her to make a decision. She followed after him, checking behind her to make sure she was not about to disappoint Metalicana. She did not know what he had found interesting, but he did not seem interested in speaking further. She would ask Gajeel later - when his father was not present. He did not leave them on their own often, but she could guess the reason for his occasional disappearances.

Her face flushed as the thought of what she had just potentially stumbled upon crossed her mind. Perhaps he had been amused by the fact that she had managed to accidentally stumble into the little area he had chosen by chance, after the effort he enjoyed making to ensure neither she or Gajeel did just that. Was that why he was not talking to her? No, Gajeel had already explained that he would not speak. His sole purpose at this point was to make it home to his Pura, with or without them. If Gajeel moved from the path he had chosen, he would likely keep walking on alone, choosing the shortest path over the easiest.

They emerged into another clearing. Gajeel's confused expression caused a snort of amusement to escape his father. Metalicana walked up to the little bundle of sticks that Gajeel had gathered and placed into the hollow in the ground he had dug for them. It was the only evidence of their presence that they ever left. When they arrived at a good campsite, Metalicana would disappear in search of prey while Gajeel would dig a shallow pit into the soil at the centre of the area, making sure that there was nothing that could catch fire. He would then leave her to sit by it, saying that he would be back as soon as he had gathered enough wood to cook their latest catch. She was supposed to call out to him if anything happened, but she had never needed to.

" _Something caught my attention, so I went to investigate...I found your father_." Levy explained, earning a disbelieving stare from Gajeel. Well, surely it was not that far from the truth? She just did not want to admit that she had gotten herself lost.

" _You went to investigate?_ " He gasped, some sort of turmoil swirling in the depths of his black slits.

" _Yes? I knew you were nearby, so I knew I would be safe_." She smiled, playing calmer than she was as she realised that she could have been in genuine danger.

" _Vkrepr, that was dangerous! Why did you not come tell me?!_ " He lectured, the inner turmoil clearly gone.

" _You were nearby and I did not think there would be anything so dangerous so close to where we are camping!_ " She returned, frowning up at him, her arms folded in front of her chest. "I am not an idiot, Gajeel."

" _I know you are not an idiot, Vkrepr._ " He sighed, rolling his eyes at her. " _I only wish to keep you from harm; what if it had been something dangerous? Although, I would not say that my father was harmless. He is far from it – he has not held onto his place in the family through being polite and kind._ "

" _What do you mean?_ " She frowned, watching him closely. " _Surely he does not need to 'hold' it if it is his birthright?_ "

" _The_ _eldest son of the Head of the family is the only accepted Heir, should he reach adulthood_." He nodded, eyeing his father warily. " _However, there are other strong males within the family and some decide to challenge the Head for their position in the family. Sometimes it is for self gain, other times it is because they genuinely believe the family would be better off with them leading_."

" _Have you ever known the Head of the family to lose?!_ " Levy asked in awe as she ran her eyes over Metalicana's large, strong frame.

" _How would it have happened during my life, Vkrepr? I was born the eldest son of the Head of the family_." He smirked, causing her to purse her lips together in annoyance. " _My father has been challenged in the past by three other males, but one of them is particularly determined. My eldest uncle is only eleven moons younger than my father and is determined that he will prove himself. It is simply self gain, so do not concern yourself with his determination. The others just roll their eyes and ignore him._ "

" _Did your father accept the challenges?_ " She continued, suddenly curious about the scars over his father's body; perhaps they were not all from hunting?

" _He must accept all challenges – that is why his current injury is a particularly serious problem. The boys enjoy watching the fights, but they get violent...If my uncle sees the arm of my father...he will jump at the chance of taking advantage of it, hoping to finally defeat my father..._ " He explained, turning his face away from her. " _We should not have gone after that boar...If he does not make it back to my mother, he will just be one of many to die because he hunted a boar_."

" _Then he will make it back to her_." She nodded, holding her head high to show her determination.

" _There is no way to make that a certainty, Vkrepr. He is badly injured and we are two days from the river_." He returned, turning back to look her in the eyes. " _Even once we make it to the river, they may not be at the camp closest to the crossing point, which would have been another day_."

" _It does not matter which camp they are at! He will make it! He is strong! He cannot die here! He will make it home!_ " She exclaimed, holding his stare.

" _The furthest is more than half a moon away!_ " He snapped, making her falter. " _...Vkrepr, if they are there...he will not make it back...not with such a serious wound..._ "

"Gajeel...He will make it, I promise." She reassured, crossing to the centre of the clearing to place a hand on his arm, sliding it down over the studs to take hold of his hand. "Even if we have to carry him between us, he will make it." She finished, squeezing his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

 **Thank you, everyone! Here's the next chapter! Things are still a bit hectic on my end, but _Spakona_ did demand "chapters" when they messaged me at the end of March (I felt so honoured that anyone was that upset about not getting updates, but I really didn't mean to make you wait as long!)**

 **So, thank you so much to _MakeItHale_ for BETAing this! You are wonderful and put up with so much due to my idiocy and stubbornness! XD**

 **Please enjoy this update! If you have Tumblr, you should get to see a sketch that I did for _MakeItHale_ a while back when I post the next chapter ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Levy bit her lip as she watched the male in front of her stumble. It had been almost two days since the boar had managed to tear through the muscle of his shoulder and now his skin was almost the same colour as his hair. His ice blue eyes seemed duller, the dark, sunken shadows around them making him look almost corpselike. They still had more than a day's walk until the nearest camp that the Ragkiz family used, but she was starting to wonder if she could keep her promise to Gajeel. She had been walking for full days, pushing herself to exhaustion and brushing off Gajeel's concern. He had enough to worry about. She felt him leave her side every night while she tried to sleep, trying not to wake her in his restlessness. She had taken on the duties of digging the fire pit while he went in search of wood, his father watching her carefully while he was gone.

They had barely touched the boar.

She flinched as Metalicana stumbled again. He stopped, swaying slightly on his feet. She glanced down at her own, her eyes widening at the sight of the footprints under hers. He was leaving tracks. If she had left any that obvious after the first couple of days, he would have demanded that she was either carried the whole way or abandoned in a Boscan town. She felt Gajeel brush past her, almost telling him that she was fine. Before she could, she found herself watching as Metalicana's body tipped past the level of his control, slowly falling towards the ground like a tree cut free from its roots. She cried out as he landed in Gajeel's arms, Gajeel having barely made it in time. Was his father even still conscious?

She cautiously inched towards Gajeel, watching as he knelt on the ground, cradling his father in his arms. They had to get him home now; that was the only way to save him. He needed a healer and the only one she knew of was Gajeel's mother. How could they find her in time? What if they did not? That was simple, but an impossible option. Metalicana would not die – she would not let him. He was Gajeel's father and the only other human in this country who cared about her, who she cared about. She had to save him, but what could she do?

"...Vkrepr..." Gajeel grunted, not looking back at her.

"There has to be someone nearby who can help him, somewhere we can take him? I will not let him die this way and neither will you." She replied, sounding much more confident than she felt.

"We are too far from the Boscans...We could not have gotten help from them anyway...I do not speak enough of the ranguage...and the Drirtirrar...I do not know if they wirr herp..." He mumbled quietly, stroking his father's silver mane.

"Gajeel...I speak Boscan...Why did you not suggest that earlier?!" She groaned, resisting the urge to pull at her own hair in despair – they could have saved him and possibly even his arm!

"And the Boscans are going to herp us when a Fiorian asks them to?! Vkrepr, your country is at war with Bosco! They wourd never have herped us!" He snapped, glaring at her over his shoulder.

"Well, if I am such a nuisance, perhaps I should not have come at all!" She yelled back, torn between guilt and anger – he had said that he wanted her here as much as she wanted to be here and now he was snapping at her? Telling her that she was the reason his father was dying?!

"...That was not anger at you...It was my anger over this war..." He sighed regretfully, turning back to his father. "The river is not far from here...The Drirtirrar camp is at the edge of the rake at the base of the mountain range...the rake is fed by the water that comes down off the side of the mountain...the rake in turn feeds the river..."

"So we continue forward?" She replied, clenching her jaw.

"...No...Vkrepr, if you can run to the river...I wirr forrow with my father. Then perhaps we may be rucky." He began slowly, not taking his eyes off of his father's face as she took a few steps closer to the two males. "The Drirtirrar traver the river twice a day: once heading towards the sea, the second is their return to the rake. It wirr onry be a few mares on a smarr...'diur' – they check the river for signs of potentiar brockages – but if we can gain their attention, we may be able to traver with them to their camp...There is only a smarr chance of being successfur, but if they wirr help us, then we may yet be able to save my father...I doubt we can save his arm..."

"I would rather him with one arm than no longer with us." She smiled softly, laying a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

She felt him lean against her, his shoulder pressing against her hip. She could tell it was not his full weight, but she could also feel the exhaustion coursing through his body as he rested against her lightly. She moved her hand to lay it just above his opposite ear, pulling gently against his head to rest it against her waist. He closed his eyes, a strange, quiet rumble escaping him as she began to stroke the side of his head. He was not even nineteen and he was carrying so many burdens. She could not imagine how much he was struggling, but she remembered watching her mother slowly dying in front of her with no way of helping her. She would have done anything to save her mother and that was what Gajeel was doing now.

He was fighting to save both his parents.

She leant down to kiss him gently on the lips, startling him. They had not kissed since they day they had met in the forest to make their escape. It all seemed so long ago now. She began to straighten back up, Gajeel's lips catching hers just before they became out of reach. She kissed him back, stroking the side of his face silently before suddenly standing straight and smiling with a confidence she did not have. She had to be strong for him. She would help shoulder his burdens. He smiled softly back at her, moving to get to his feet as he awkwardly tried to lift his father cradled in his arms like a small child. Had the situation not been so serious, she might have laughed at the idea of Gajeel carrying his much larger father as if he were a child. She still remembered trying to carry Wendy like that, but she had not managed more than a few steps before Wendy had been taken off of her. She had only been five.

Gajeel nodded along the game trail, silently telling her that they were continuing along this trail to get to the river. She nodded back, turning to start walking along it. She glanced back over her shoulder with a reassuring smile before beginning to run on ahead. She felt the bare soles of her feet pounding against the hard ground beneath her, dodging the branches as she raced between the trees. She could hear something in the distance, somewhere in front of her, and hoped that it was the river, or perhaps even the Drirtirrar. She ignored the ache in her muscles, her legs daring to give way under her. Her lungs began to fight her as the sound became clearer, pushing her forward with the sound of rushing water. She was so close. She could see light in front of her. Light that was not green. She ran forward, bursting out into the daylight that she had not seen in weeks.

She collapsed onto her knees, her lungs gasping for air while her legs screamed at her. How far behind was Gajeel? She looked behind her, but she could barely even recognise where she had just emerged. Game must hide their trails well, but it hindered her now. She wished to see her Gajeel, see him successfully carry his father here. He had to. Perhaps she should go back to help him? No, she was here to watch out for...'diur'. She did not know what one was, but perhaps it was a type of carriage? If it was, it would be easy for them to get Metalicana to their camp to get help.

She tensed as she realised the assumption she had been making. Not only may the Drirtirrar decide not to help them, but Gajeel had said they were a fishing family bordered by two hunting families...and that his mother was the only known healer to have become the Pura of a male from a hunting family...Even if they got Metalicana to their camp, they still might not be able to save him. This was just unfair! No matter how hard they tried, something worked against them. Was it the Gods? If it was, they were angry about something and it was going to cost them Metalicana's life. She had never tried to appease a God before, but perhaps she should try before Gajeel reached her?

She took a deep breath.

"Rkara ev u hern it rka dutm ixar rkara."

She froze, replaying the words in her head, trying to make sense of them as the oxygen began to flow more evenly through her brain once more.

"E rketm rkara pehkr da viparketh rrith rerk kar." The voice continued.

She took another deep breath, before slowly raising her head, looking for the source of the voice. She blinked, staring at the middle of the river slightly further upstream from where she knelt. She could see three large males staring at her, waiting to see if she moved. One raised a hand, almost as if to wave. She raised hers back, straightening her back slightly. She smiled at the young male that had waved, gesturing to him to bring their boat closer. One of the older males began quietly muttering to the other, still watching her carefully.

" _I have come looking for you_." She called across to them, startling them.

" _Who are you?_ " The youngest called back.

" _I..._ " She paused, trying to decide how best to answer. She took a deep breath, before starting again. " _I am the future Pura of Gajeel, the Heir to Metalicana, Head of the Ragkiz family. I come seeking your help._ "

" _You are_ _to become Pura of a Ragkiz? Pura to the Heir of the family?_ " The one that had been muttering sneered, raising his oar. " _You would be of no use to them_."

" _It does not matter whether you believe me about who I am, but more that we need your help_." She returned, trying not to snap at the male. " _If you do not help us, Metalicana will die. Gajeel is carrying him here as we speak._ "

She heard nervous whispers travel amongst them, watching as they glanced warily across at her. She stood up, trying to hide the shaking of her legs, trying to hide her exhaustion. If they could see all of her, then they could see she was harmless. The whispers became mutters, the two eldest reaching for their oars. She resisted the urge to bite her lip as they began to paddle, waiting to see if they would continue past her or stop to help them. The youngest waved again, giving her a surprisingly kind smile. The boat pulled up against the bank, the boy jumping out of it with a rope. She watched as he tied it to the trunk of a tree, before realising that the other end was connected to the little boat.

" _Gajeel will be here soon..._ " She explained quietly, not sure what to do with herself as the other two men climbed out of the boat.

" _It will be an honour to meet him in person_." The boy grinned from under a long, hickory coloured fringe, flashing those increasingly common fangs.

She smiled back at him, beginning to study him as he just kept grinning at her. He was very much like Natsu in the way he grinned, so exaggerated, but yet so genuine. His smile was actually quite refreshing, she realised as she stood there in the sunlight. He was not much taller than Gray, but he was built like Gajeel, and his hair did not extend down the length of his back. This was her first time meeting a male from another family and, if she was completely honest with herself, he almost looked normal with his 'normal length', tufted hair and lack of piercings.

Except for the violet irises that encircled his black slits and the cerulean wave pattern tattooed across the bridge of his nose, reaching out across his cheeks to his ears, and encircling his upper arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

 **VERY QUICK UPDATE! HI! I need to get ready for work, but I was getting annoyed with the lack of good opportunities to update :P Thanks to everyone reading this and to those who have helped me so much with it! Please enjoy!**

(Erza and Jellal are engaged and are living (still separately) in Fiore, for those who have forgotten :) Jellal worked for the late King)

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Levy knelt silently on the boat by Metalicana's side as he lay almost motionless, his head resting in Gajeel's lap. They were taking up most of the little boat, but the middle of the three brothers was carefully rowing them upstream; the other two had ran on ahead. The three brothers had jumped into action the moment that they saw Gajeel struggling with the lifeless Metalicana. They had taken him off of Gajeel without hesitation, not even questioning them. Once Metalicana was on the boat, the youngest announced that he and the eldest would go send for a healer. The one left to row the little boat had quietly reassured them that his brothers were fast and that there was a healer nearby. Gajeel had just nodded silently.

Metalicana's breath was worryingly shallow as she watched him. She hoped that they could make it in time. She did not know if it was blood loss or infection killing him, but she knew they had to make it to the Drirtirrar camp soon. She felt eyes on her and glanced up, Gajeel nodding to her. She nodded back, smiling at him. She had to stay strong for him. This would not end the same way as her mother. They could still heal Metalicana. He had not opened his eyes in the hours since he had fainted, but he was still alive. He was tired, that was all. There was nothing to worry about.

" _You are Fiorian?_ " The male rowing the boat asked quietly, earning a wary look from Gajeel.

" _...I came from Fiore..._ " She replied, glancing between the two.

" _You were not lying when you told us who you were – you phrased it well_." He nodded, the corners of his lips giving away his amusement. " _I do not know what you expect of our world, but it is not a kind one._ "

" _I am not sure I agree – you are helping us without question, when you could have turned us away_." She returned, narrowing her eyes challengingly at him.

" _Had it not been Metalicana, we would likely have kept going. We would not be the cause of his death, but had it been a lesser male, we would not have interrupted our duties_." He snorted, holding her gaze.

"My father is well respected and was close to the King...Most of the families hold him in great respect – he was as trusted as an advisor as the King's younger brother." Gajeel explained quietly in Fiorian, earning a suspicious look from the Drirtirrar male. " _You know my name, but I do not know yours?_ " He began, turning a serious, unreadable expression to the older male.

" _Everyone knows of Gajeel of the Ragkiz family_." The other male snorted, shaking his head at him. " _You achieved almost all your piercings by eighteen winters, a greater achievement than your father, only to be sent off to find your father in order to gain your final one. No-one was told why, but they were impressed that you accepted such a challenge, especially for being so young._ "

" _War does not wait for you to finish growing_." Gajeel glared, still waiting to be answered.

" _And this poor girl has met you before you have finished and has no idea just how big you could still become – is that why you chose a child? She had not finished growing either?_ " The older male mused, running his eyes over her.

" _She_ _is not a child._ " Gajeel snarled, causing Metalicana to grimace with the vibrations.

" _If you say so_." He replied, shrugging his shoulders. " _The females waiting for your return may disagree_." He stated, his voice completely neutral. " _I am Vupoan of the Drirtirrar, my mother was Drirtdauxar._ "

"I am guessing that that is the family that his mother came from, but I do not know the importance?" Levy asked sheepishly in Fiorian, not wanting Vupoan to know of her lack of knowledge.

"He is reassuring me that he holds no rival blood." Gajeel nodded, not taking his eyes from Vupoan. " _She means no insult, speaking in a language you do not understand – she is shy. Thank you for your help, Vupoan of the Drirtirrar_."

" _Sorry!_ " Levy squeaked, her cheeks flushing, earning a snort of amusement from both males. " _...Thank you, Vupoan...May I ask the names of your brothers?_ "

" _My older is Kurro and my younger is Vkkur_." He smiled, turning to Gajeel. " _How does she cope with names? I believe she pronounces yours wrong?_ "

"What? Gajeel?" She frowned, watching him carefully, suddenly aware of something she should have noticed earlier – she could not have been pronouncing her future Pura's name wrong, it would be unfair of her.

" _I like the way she pronounces it...It is..._ " He began, looking away from the other male, Levy sure it was in embarrassment.

" _Soft and almost sounds endearing?_ " Vupoan smirked, rolling his eyes at the younger male.

" _Yes_." Gajeel snorted, glaring at the other male. " _Has she told you her name?_ "

" _Oh, sorry! I completely forgot in the rush of everything! My name is Levy!_ " She rushed, making Gajeel laugh.

" _Since Gajeel has no interest in correcting you, I shall say it slowly so that you get it: Ga-ji-ru. It does sound very familiar, but I am sure you may keep saying it the way you do, Re-...Re-...Can you repeat your name please?_ " Vupoan frowned, clearly more to himself than at her.

"Levy? Le-vy." She smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Rrevay?" He repeated, shaking his head in annoyance. "Revay? Revie?"

"Le-vy _. There is an_ 'L', _which you do not seem to have_." She explained, before biting her lip guiltily. "... _Which I should have realised meant I was saying 'Gajiru' wrong_..."

" _I gave her a name before I cared about her real name, but I am now a little pleased with myself for it...I do not have to embarrass her by mispronouncing her name_." Gajeel smirked, clearly pleased with himself. " _I call her 'Vkrepr', but just I. I will not accept another calling her by that name_."

" _I am sure you managed to say my name when you introduced me to your father?_ " Levy frowned, suddenly unsure of her own memory.

" _I tried, but it still came out as_ 'Revy'... _You did not seem to mind, but it bothered me...It was an important introduction..._ " He mumbled, looking away guiltily.

" _Well, the family of my uncle know you as_ 'Gajeel'." She mused, realising neither had managed to say the other's name correctly.

" _The family of your uncle know me as_ 'Barbarian'." He snorted in displeasure, Vupoan tensing at the insult.

" _Really? Because whenever they mention you, they refer to you as_ 'Gajeel'." She returned, glaring at him. " _They have not called you_ 'Barbarian' _in a long time_."

" _They shall be calling me by it again now. I took you from them, Vkrepr_." He sighed, his expression guarded as he watched her.

" _You did not take me. You saved me...again._ " She mumbled, looking down at her hands as they scrunched the bottom of her skirt. " _I would have been executed for treason had I stayed – I knew of the assassination of the king by the hands of your father. They will certainly realise that now. Only my uncle knew the truth...He tried to save me and I turned my back on him. I had to choose who to betray and I could not betray you and your father, even though my uncle had done me no wrong...I wish to know of the fate of my family, but it will be impossible to find out and I have no right to wonder_."

" _You have every right to wonder_." Vupoan reassured, his expression serious. " _What are the connections with Fiore?_ " He directed to Gajeel.

" _Just_ _the Princess of Bosco, but she can only be of help if the new King of Fiore has released her_." Gajeel answered, his voice and expression a seriousness that she had not seen in him before.

"... _The war will not end...we are fools to keep hoping for peace..._ " Vupoan sighed, his expression changed to resignation.

" _My father claims to have information relating to the war. It may be about to finally end...But we will not regain what we have lost_." Gajeel murmured. Levy, knowing what he had lost, moved closer, laying a hand on his arm.

" _We are nearing my family_." Vupoan informed them quietly, his eyes on her hand.

"Vkrepr, do not speak here...You may have made a few friends, but you may offend others with your mispronunciations and your accent." He frowned, watching as the little wooden huts came into view, Levy noticing they were very similar to the cabin her uncle had had built for her. "You should not seem quite so...informal with me. If they found out that we have laid together...and even kissed..."

"I will distance myself." She reassured, smiling softly at him before releasing his arm.

" _Protocol?_ " Vupoan questioned, raising an eyebrow at them.

Gajeel nodded and turned his attention back to his father, smoothing back the dulled silver mane from his face. Levy watched on silently, trying to ignore the feeling of being watched as they pulled up to a little wooden jetty. Vupoan threw the rope up. Kurro appeared in the previously vacant space, catching the rope before it could hit the jetty. He tied it to one of the posts without a single word. He gestured behind him and two large males appeared beside him.

The first was slightly smaller than Metalicana, his build much lighter too. Walnut hair, much the same length as Vkkur's, fluffed around his head as if it had trapped air between every strand. He had the same unusual shade of eyes as Vkkur and his brothers, that vibrant violet. This male even had the same wave patterns. The second male did not share the wave patterns and his eyes were the colour of shingle. His hair was more of a coffee colour, but lay in the same fluffy form. This second male was clearly about the size of Gajeel, rather than Metalicana, and clearly not from the Drirtirrar family.

A quiet warning growl rumbled from Gajeel as he raised his father up towards the two males, Levy noticing his attention on the shingle eyed male. Did they know each other? Was he perhaps from a rival family? The Drirtirrar were bordered by two hunting families...Was this male from the Hraorink family? Had Gajeel not said that one of his father's sisters had become the Pura of a Hraorink male? Did that not imply that the families would have some sort of alliance? Was this male from a hunting family that she did not yet know the name of?

The male smirked at him, causing his growl to grow more threatening. He clearly did not trust this male. She carefully looked him over, finding nothing telling in his appearance. His skin was the same tan as Gajeel's but it lay unmarked by metal or ink. His clothes were the same style as Gajeel's, but they were made of a fur she did not recognise. His family perhaps hunted different prey to Gajeel's? If that was true, how could they be rivals? She could not even ask Gajeel, not here. She was not supposed to speak in front of them, but would they let her be alone with him?

She watched as the two males began to carry Metalicana towards one of the wooden huts. Gajeel made to follow, but Kurro put a hand out to stop him. Gajeel growled at him, but Kurro just rolled his eyes in response. Another male appeared as if from nowhere, a smile like Vkkur's across his features. His smile did not reach his honey-coloured eyes. His hair was the same tufted hickory as the three males from the boat and his tattoos were the same cerulean waves. He seemed much older, perhaps older than Metalicana, but how old was Metalicana?

" _The Elder wishes to speak to both of you_." He stated, his smile still not faultering. " _Do not worry about your father – my youngest has already left for the Hraorink family. There has been an outbreak of sickness there, so there are a few healers there at the moment. As you may have realised from presence of your cousin, their healthy young males have been sent to stay with us to ensure that they will remain for future generations should their sick not make it._ "

" _I would have been happier had he been amongst the sick_." Gajeel bit, earning a disapproving look from the much older male. " _How fares his brother?_ "

" _His brother is amongst the sick_." Replied the male, a condoling tone to his voice as Gajeel noticeably tensed.

" _My aunt?_ " Gajeel asked quietly, watching his cousin carrying his father in through the door of the hut.

" _She is grieving her Pura and for the likely loss of her second son...If her son dies..._ " He explained, watching Gajeel carefully as he nodded slowly in his understanding.

The male turned away, not looking at Gajeel any longer. Levy watched Gajeel, wishing to reach out to him, to comfort him and tell him that everything would be fine. She could not. Her chest hurt as she watched on, unable to do what she so badly wished, watching as his rubies hardened, his slits the only window for her. She could see his pain, found herself trying to imagine herself in his position. Her parents were already dead, but she could not imagine her uncle and her cousins dying, knowing that her aunt would follow soon after. She froze, remembering how she had left them...they may already be dead. She only had Hisui's word that her father was kind, not cruel and spiteful.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

 **Hey! I can't remember what day I updated last week (think it was ten days ago?) so make sure you read the last chapter or you'll be a little confused! ;P I know my updating is still irregular, but I am heading away on holiday on Monday, so no updates next week! I'll see if I can get another in before I leave! I did post the first chapter of another story today, it's just a bit of fun :)**

 **Thank you to everyone reading this and thank you so much for the reviews! They really make my day! ^_^ And thank you, _MakeItHale_ , for putting up with me and BETAing this! Sorry I'm such a pain!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Levy stood up from the boat. Vupoan offered her his hand and she gladly accepted it, smiling at him gratefully. She resisted the urge to shoot Gajeel a warning glance as she caught him glaring at the older male. Gajeel made his own way out of the little boat, walking ahead of her without so much as glancing her way. Was he truly that upset that she had let Vupoan help her out of the boat? Was she not supposed to? He had just been being polite, but perhaps that was too informal? Perhaps she should not have smiled at him?

She sighed as she began to tag along after Gajeel who was following after the male who had just informed Gajeel of his aunt's bereavement and of their invite to speak to the Elder. Metalicana was the head of the Ragkiz family, but was there a difference between the Head and the Elder? This male seemed older than Metalicana. What was the life expectancy out here? Were only males able to become Elders? Like the Head of a family must be male. Was this male leading them important?

Levy stumbled, reaching out in front of her as she fell. She felt a strong hand take hold of her arm, catching her and raising her back to her feet. She looked up to find Kurro smiling awkwardly down at her, feeling Gajeel's wary gaze on her once more. She nodded her thanks, resisting the urge to verbally thank him, because she did not wish to upset his people. She glanced around her, suddenly aware of the deserted state of the Drirtirrar camp. Were they all out fishing somewhere?

" _You should watch where you step_." Gajeel mumbled quietly, slowing his pace to walk closer to her. " _If you are wondering where the people of the village are, the females and children are hiding. They will have been ordered to do so once our coming was announced. As for the males, the young ones will be guarding the females and children, while their fathers are out fishing on the lake. Their fathers will likely have been notified of our presence by now and be on their way back_."

Levy nodded silently, now walking only a stride behind him. She carefully glanced between the huts, searching for life. They were the only obvious place for them to be hidden, for she doubted they would move far since it was only one young male, a small Fiorian girl, and a large male who was obviously fighting for his life. Gajeel was the only threat to them, for she was certainly no sorcerer and only really had the power of her words. In fact, even her words apparently meant nothing here. They had made little difference in her own country, so she could not truly argue. She felt truly useless. Perhaps things would change? Gajeel clearly listened to her, so maybe she could make that change with others?

" _You have grown, Gajeel of the Ragkiz._ " A male voice called, startling Gajeel in front of her. " _I have not seen you since you were a small boy! How old are you now?!_ "

" _I will be nineteen winters on the dark of the moon!_ " Gajeel grinned, walking towards a tall, muscular male appearing out of an aged hut - the hut looked as old as the male himself. The male had straight, shoulder length, walnut hair that greyed just above his ears. Even his short, frizzed beard had a grey streak down the centre of his chin. " _How old are you now?! I did not think you would be the Elder!?_ "

" _I am only just forty-three autumns a moon ago! I am not a short-lived Ragkiz!_ " The Elder lectured, a grin holding across his sharp features. " _I have been an Elder since the last Elder of the Drirtirrar passed two summers ago – you have not been gone long enough to have forgotten his passing?_ "

" _We are not lazy river dwellers, Old Man!_ " Gajeel jested, slapping his right hand onto the Elder's shoulder. " _Your family only venture beyond the water when curiosity or duty calls upon you! We proudly take on the forests of Bosco in search of food and live through the cold winters of the mountains! You will not catch us playing lazily just to prolong our lives! We live them!_ "

" _And yet you are at the bottom of the food chain!_ " The Elder smirked, ruffling Gajeel's thick mane. " _Shall I challenge you to prove that?!_ "

" _I would be the only one with something to lose, so I shall not accept your game! Instead, I shall introduce you to someone whom I am sure you will agree is very interesting._ " Gajeel grinned, finally turning to look at Levy. " _Vkrepr, this is a cousin of Kurkar, Rurmu._ "

" _Well, 'Vkrepr'? I assume that is not her real name? However, I do see the irony in it._ " Rurmu mused, running his eyes over her. " _She is Fiorian...A very bold thing of you to bring back from your travels..._ " He hummed, not looking away from her.

" _Vkrepr is not a 'thing'_." Gajeel snorted, clearly annoyed with the Elder.

" _The countries of Bosco and Fiore are still at war and we live in Bosco, Gajeel_." Rurmu sighed, turning towards the hut he had come out of. " _We shall continue this inside..._ "

Gajeel snorted, glaring at the compacted ground to the side of him. Levy coughed quietly, unsure if she could speak yet. He shot a soft smile at her, his eyes giving away that he was actually still just as happy as he had been moments before. His annoyance was for her sake. She smiled back, shaking her head at him. He turned his head away, clearly pouting, before a sigh brought them back to their surroundings. The heat rushed into her cheeks, forcing her to fight the urge to hide her face. She nodded to Gajeel, his face just as flushed as he nodded back, turning to follow the Elder. Levy followed after him, the male from earlier closing the door behind her.

She watched as Gajeel dropped down onto the hard wooden floor, crossing his legs. The Elder did the same, only a little less enthusiastically. The Elder looked expectantly at her from where he sat, a smile more like Gajeel's grin than Natsu's on his lips. They were definitely related. How did their families work? This man was Metalicana's cousin, but surely he must be a Drirtirrar to be the Elder of the Drirtirrar? Could they move between families as they wished if they were not part of the Head family? Or was it the females that moved? Metalicana's sisters...One had become the Pura of a Hraorink and had moved to be with the Hraorink family...The other had become the Pura of the King, but had she moved to be with the King? She had been able to wander, unchecked, into Fiore...Did everyone just move as they pleased? No, Gajeel had said they did not enter the range of other families.

" _Vkrepr?_ " Gajeel frowned, watching her closely as her mind was brought to the room.

She smiled reassuringly at him, letting him know that she was alright. He would know that she had just gotten lost in thought, as she often did. Why did he put up with her? Her smile widened to a happy one as he patted the floor next to him. She plopped down next to him, glad she could finally show at least some sign of them being slightly close. She smiled shyly to Rurmu, earning a kind smile in return, his similarity to Metalicana shining through as he did so.

" _What is your true name?_ " He asked, not taking his scarlet eyes from her, a playfulness flickering in their depths.

Levy glanced at Gajeel, unsure if she should answer. He had told her not to speak in case she offended someone, but perhaps she was allowed to speak to this one? He was family to Gajeel and Metalicana and he did seem friendly...He was much higher than Gajeel? Perhaps she had to speak to him, even against Gajeel's wishes? She watched Gajeel, staring back at her, his face almost expressionless. Was he waiting for her to speak? She looked at him almost pleadingly, waiting for some sort of signal as to what she should do.

" _You_ _may answer him, however I will happily answer for you – I would be proud to do so_." He grinned, turning to Rurmu. " _This is Revy of the McGarden family of Fiore, the female I wish to take as my Pura_."

" _So you took her from her country, trailing her through miles of forest, just so you can force the poor girl to be your Pura...and your father let you? After everything that he and your mother tried to teach you?_ " Rurmu sighed, shaking his head at Gajeel in obvious disappointment.

" _He did not drag me here against my will! I would not have walked all this way if I did not desire to meet his family! I ignored my urge to run from the massacred carcass of a boar and ran beyond exhaustion just so that I could help Gajeel save his father! I would have done anything to save Metalicana, to save Gajeel from the pain of losing his parents as I have lost mine!_ " Levy defended, jumping to her feet to look down on the Elder, her fists clenched by her side. " _I do not care what you think! I love him and he loves me! You cannot persuade me otherwise with your childish assumptions!_ "

" _You were right, young Kiz – she is very interesting indeed_." Rurmu grinned, all his sleek, white fangs glistening at her. " _She has fire and, if she is telling the truth, she perhaps does love you, but she has not proved your devotion. I see she has fancy trinkets?_ "

" _I made them myself, before I knew how she felt...In the end, I could only hope and guess...She caught me very much by surprise, Rurmu – I never thought that I would find someone like her, here or in Fiore. I would never have guessed someone like her existed...I thought I would have to leave her forever when I found my father, but she has kept proving me wrong_." Gajeel mused, looking at her rather than the Elder as he spoke. " _I hope she never stops_." He finished, taking her tiny left hand gently in his right, squeezing it lightly.

" _You sound like your father...We were arguing over your mother at the time and I stepped aside for him...She had not been looking for a Pura when we had began trying to impress her_." Rurmu smiled sadly, watching something behind them. " _It was the summer before he got his final piercing. I had gone with the Ragkiz to the place where they usually camp in the summer to help out – and she just appeared, walking out of the trees with the silence of a spirit...She was beautiful. In fact, she had not changed much when I last saw her. I can safely say that time has been very kind to her._ "

" _I have not met her yet...but both Metalicana and Gajeel have told me that she will not approve of me because I am small and have a strange accent..._ " Levy added sheepishly, glancing between the two males.

" _It is not that she will disapprove of you, more that she would be worried about the line of her Pura continuing...There are problems with choosing a mate outside of our own people...If you both show her your dedication to each other, then I believe you may win her over_." He explained quietly, watching Gajeel as he spoke, clearly watching for something. " _What concerns me is whether the Elders will agree to the match...Gajeel is a very important...pawn...in their games. Metalicana is highly respected and Gajeel is his heir. They hope to be able to use him once his father passes...I am one of the few who does not await the end of Metalicana. He is considered too powerful and yet his family is considered to be the lowest of our people. They are like their animal, as we are like ours. Metalicana has raised his family and in doing so has gained his respect. He could not have done that if he had not met Ithunzi_."

" _What will the other Elders think of me? Will they think me likely to weaken Gajeel and therefore be useful to them, or will they think that, as his Pura, I would make him stronger?_ " Levy challenged, holding her head high in indignation as she watched the Elder closely.

" _I cannot say_." He smirked, clearly approving of her anger.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

 **Hey! I said I'd try to update before I left! I leave tomorrow morning and won't be back for 8/9 days :P I'll be in the middle of nowhere with no laptop, so no updates! I'll take a notepad with me in case I suddenly get some inspiration ^_^ I'll be travelling 77 miles over 5 days and staying in a tent, so it is actually surprisingly relevant to this story? Haven't done a holiday like this in a while! :) So, please enjoy this chapter** (and please check you read the last update since the last update was only a few days ago) **and have a good time while I'm away! ^_^ Thanks for reading and for all the reviews! ^_^ And thank you to the wonderful _MakeItHale_ for BETAing this! ** (Trust me, it's a mess when they get it! 0:) )

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

" _The meeting is finally finished?_ " A familiar voice grinned at her as she emerged out of the Elder's hut, causing Levy to grin as her eyes fell on Vkkur. " _I managed to bring back one of the Dnoavkrepr females! She is with Metalicana now, but she has sent everyone away from him! I do not know if she will let either of you in to see him, but if you tell her who you are, she may! She was cleaning the wound when she chased us out – Pioret was not happy about being sent away! He kept on telling her he was family?_ "

" _He is_." Gajeel nodded reluctantly from next to her, his eyes focused solely on the hut that his father had been carried into. " _Has he been moved since we arrived?_ "

" _No, he is still in the same place...? Why would he be moved...?_ " The young male frowned, tilting his head slightly.

" _The Healer may not have approved of where he had been placed_." Levy answered for Gajeel, watching as he strode off towards the hut.

" _He really does not say much, does he?_ " Vkkur mused, his gaze also on the silent giant.

" _He does not, but I have learned to read him_." She smiled fondly, shaking her head as Gajeel cautiously opened the door, his attitude completely changed from his seemingly determined one moments before. " _His silence is not from not feeling the need to answer you, but more due to his concern for his father. He is worried that Metalicana will not survive this. He feels guilty and angry over the injury of his father..._ "

" _Why should he feel guilty and angry?_ " Vkkur frowned, watching the little hut as if its presence was creating great confusion within him.

" _I do not think he should feel guilty, but he does...He went after the boar with his father and it was his father that paid for it...They had been arguing over the route at lunch, or rather the situation with prey_." Levy explained quietly, her gaze falling to her bare feet. " _Gajeel wanted to move north to put a greater distance between us and the Boscans so that there was more prey...but Metalicana wanted to stay on the same course so that we did not end up adding a day onto our walk..._ "

" _Gajeel should not feel guilty – Metalicana was wrong. A day would be nothing to either of them; the food required would only have been slightly more and the distance would be easy for them. In fact, with the increase in prey, the entire journey would have been easier despite the longer travel time_." Vkkur snorted, frowning at her. " _Why was he so determined? All he did was put pressure on them which lead to him getting hurt! He is supposed to be intelligent! He is the one we all look to! Why would he play the fool?!_ "

" _He has been gone a long time-_ "

" _So_ _he_ _has lost his common sense?! What was he doing in Fiore?!_ " Vkkur interrupted, an irritated look in his violet eyes.

" _No! Let me finish speaking! He was just trying to return to his Pura as fast as he could! He has been gone for, what? Four winters?! How would you feel being separated from your family and your Pura for that long?!_ " Levy snapped, glaring at him furiously.

 _"...I do not have a Pura, so I would not know...but I could not imagine how I would feel being away from everyone I knew and cared about for that long...I am only seventeen springs, so to have been away that long..._ " He mumbled guiltily, shuffling under her challenging glare.

" _I am sorry. I should not have shouted at you..._ " Levy sighed, her expression softening as she watched the guilty looking young male. " _He left to gather information on your missing King...That was why he was in Fiore...I do not know how much I am allowed to tell you, so please do not ask..._ "

" _I will not..._ " He nodded, the corner of his mouth curving into a smile, his smile slowly growing into a toothy grin. " _What do you think of Bosco? It is perfect for us with its vast forests! Its people do not even bother us!_ "

" _You do not count yourself as Boscan?_ " Levy mused, a grin forming across her own lips as his enthusiasm infected her.

" _No? I cannot speak a word of Boscan...I bet Metalicana and Gajeel can talk a lot of Boscan...My dad told me that Gajeel knows the Boscan Princess..._ " He mumbled, sounding almost disappointed in himself before his grin became wide again, his voice becoming a whisper as he leant forward to speak into her ear. " _Are you her in disguise as a Fiorian?_ "

" _Hehe, no, I am Fiorian. My uncle is a Fiorian General and my father was a soldier in the mountain fort. I am not important and certainly not a Princess_." She grinned up at him, shaking her head in amusement. " _What do you know about her? All I know is that she has blue hair..._ "

" _All I know of her is my father's theories...but he says that he thinks the Elders want Gajeel to offer himself to her...Are you really going to be his Pura? You seem to care a lot about him and his father and you are really funny!_ " He laughed, grinning at her, his sharp fangs glinting.

" _Gajeel has expressed a wish for us to be Pura and I wish to be his Pura. We have both agreed that nothing will keep us apart_." Levy nodded, determination pulsing through her as Rurmu's words echoed through her mind.

" _Does_ _that mean that the two of you will run away together if you have to?_ " He asked, his eyes going wide in what looked like awe.

" _We already have_." Levy laughed, thinking about everything that they had already been through just to get here and they still could not even be together yet. " _I will do anything and so will Gajeel. Actually...he has had to carry me most of the way here...and he has been teaching me how to forage and treat skins..._ " She finished sheepishly, looking down at her now hardened feet.

" _Your skin is pale...Was Fiore a dark place? Even the Drirtretaret and the Dnukmrinxareta have darker skin than you!_ " Vkkur mused, looking at her unnervingly closely.

" _Fiore was not a dark place...I just spent more time indoors than out_." She answered carefully, not ready to admit to him about her frailty.

" _You should have seen her when I first met her – her skin was the colour of snow! Now it is the colour of dried pine!_ " Gajeel's voice grinned, as he appeared behind Vkkur.

"Gajeel! How is he?! Will he make it through?!" She rushed as his grin forced relief to fill her. His grin had to be a good sign!

"Vkrepr! Too fast!" He smirked, watching her in obvious amusement. "He wirr survive and the Hearer has sewn the muscre and skin back into prace, but she cannot be sure that that wirr be enough – he may roose his arm, but he wirr rive."

" _What?_ " Vkkur blinked, staring at Gajeel in complete confusion, puzzling Levy before she began to laugh.

" _He says that Metalicana will live_." She translated for him, making Gajeel laugh in turn as he realised what he had done.

" _Gihe, sorry! My father will survive to make the walk back_." Gajeel grinned at the other male. " _You would not happen to know where my family would be?_ "

" _I do not, but my father may? The Ragkiz have not been trading and I have not had to relay them any messages from my family...They have been in hiding since the beginning of autumn, I believe?_ " Vkkur frowned thoughtfully, seemingly expecting Gajeel to be able to answer him.

" _If they have, I know nothing of it...Where will I find your father? Mine should be ready to move in a few days, so we will need to gather some information – I do not wish to make him travel more than he has to_." Gajeel replied, his expression not giving away any real emotion.

" _You met my father earlier...He was the male who brought you to the Elder. At the moment, he will either be with the males that have just returned from fishing or with my mother_." Vkkur nodded thoughtfully, before turning to look at Levy. " _You will be staying with us and Gajeel with the Hroarink males, so I can show you to my home, if you wish? We can await my father there?_ "

" _Sure_ -"

" _So, the rumours are true – the blue haired midget is the female that Gajeel of the Ragkiz has chosen as his Pura_." A male voice sneered, its owner appearing behind Gajeel as if from thin air.

" _Watch your tongue, Rink!_ " Gajeel snapped, baring his teeth at the shingle eyed male from earlier.

" _You cannot deny it – I can see the neck ornament and the matching twine suggests you have already taken her_." The male smirked, narrowing his eyes at Gajeel. " _Have you?_ "

" _I do not answer to you! Return to your own family where you belong! You have no business with us and even less so for your insults!_ " Gajeel snarled, a rumble building in this throat.

" _I will never be scared of a Kiz, fool – put your teeth away. I only came to ask of my uncle._ " The other male snorted, rolling his eyes at him.

" _He will survive and his arm will heal._ " Levy stated, pulling herself tall to stand proudly by Gajeel, glad that he did not flinch at her lie.

" _"_ _Ka renn vorhexexa utag kev urp renn kaun"?_ _I think you meant "vorxexa utg", child – if you cannot speak the language, do not raise your voice to me._ " The Hraorink male replied, his voice dripping in disgust. " _You are not one of us._ "

" _She will be as much one of us as you!_ " Gajeel exclaimed, his thunderous growl erupting from his chest.

" _Gajeel, ignore him – he is not worth your anger. We need to go gather information and then we can get ready to leave here as soon as Metalicana is ready. We both know he will want to leave the moment he can_." Levy soothed, laying a hand on his arm as she tried to regain his attention.

" _She cannot even say your name right! She is a fitting Pura for a fool like you! You shall certainly be successful in letting your parents down by taking this one! May she bring you feeble offspring!_ " His cousin cackled loudly.

" _You will-_ "

" _Gajeel! Enough! He is not worth it! Leave this child be! He knows nothing!_ " Levy shouted, trying to be heard over his growl as she glared up at Gajeel.

" _Vkrepr...? He insults you, yet you wish me not to defend you?_ " He frowned, glaring angrily at the other male.

" _We will have to deal with more like him before we can become Purav. A child cannot cause us problems, but if you do fight him, it will be seen as a mark against us._ " She reasoned, holding his gaze as his expression softened.

She smiled softly back at him as he cupped her cheek, lowering his forehead to rest against hers. He smirked back at her, a grateful look within the depths of his rubies. His nose brushed against hers, Levy brushing his back in response. She glanced down at his lips as his thumb stroked her cheek, the gratitude replaced with love. She reached up to brush the long black strands of hair back behind his ears, letting her fingertips brush gently over his cheekbones as she did so. He nuzzled her again, closing his eyes as he became still, his forehead still pressed against hers.

She heard a quiet cough, startling her. She felt Gajeel pull back, finding herself missing the contact as he did. The blood rushed into her cheeks as she realised that both Vkkur and Gajeel's cousin were watching them, Vkkur standing in complete awe of them. His cousin was less impressed. He stood looking both surprised and disgusted as he stared at them, his jaw slack and his skin paled with what seemed like a tint of green. Was it truly so sickening to the jerk to see them that close? It was not as if they had began passionately kissing! She tensed, a worrying thought crossing her mind. What if nuzzling noses was their equivalent of kissing?

" _Is there a problem?_ " Gajeel grunted, folding his arms in front of his chest as he stared his cousin down.

" _You_ _have already taken this child as your Pura...Do you not see how wrong that is...?_ " His cousin returned, clearly fighting the urge to bring his last meal back up to his mouth.

" _I have not taken her as my Pura, only asked her to be, and she is not a child, Pioret – she is almost fifteen springs._ " Gajeel sighed, shaking his head at him.

" _She_ _is lying to you about her age – she is too small to even be ten autumns!_ " Pioret returned, glaring at her. " _Neither your family or the Elders will allow the match!_ "

" _She is not lying, Pioret..._ " Gajeel muttered, turning away from him as he signalled to Vkkur to lead the way to his home. " _She has seen more of this world than you ever will._ "


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima! How many of you has he had in tears these last few weeks?! Ruined the first half of my holiday! (I only got caught up at 3am the day we were leaving...HUGE mistake!)**

 **Hey! Very quick update and very early in the morning compared to usual! Graduation is today and I'm not looking forward to it, but hopefully you'll enjoy this update!**

 **Thank you, _MakeItHale_ , for being wonderful!**

 **For anyone curious about how to pronounce the brothers' names:**

 **Kurro - _Koor-oh_ ** (I was laughing when I realised that one of the possible translations of his name was 'Happy', which was completely unintentional)

 **Vupoan - _Vu-po-an_**

 **Vkkur - _Vk-koor_**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Levy sat silently on the hut floor, uncomfortably aware of the older woman blatantly staring at her. She had asked Gajeel to wait outside, inviting her in alone. Vkkur was outside with Gajeel and all she knew was that this woman was Vkkur's 'Pirkar'. Apparently young males did not think to give their mother's name when introducing them. Hopefully his father would introduce her when he finally arrived, but Levy had no idea how much longer they still needed to sit in this awkward silence.

" _You have three sons?_ " She offered, her words echoing slightly in the large hut.

The female nodded silently, a smile twitching at the corner of her lips. Should she try again? The female had found her question at least mildly amusing. She glanced around the single room of the hut, searching for something she could ask about. There were no pictures on the walls, but would they even have someone to make them? Did they value things like pictures? Could she ask about that? No, she did not even know the word for 'picture'. Her eyes travelled around the floor area, skimming past the stove in the centre. Her eyes fell on the bundle of furs in the corner behind the female. What were they for? She checked the other corners, but other than the single log burning, stone stove and the one large bundle of furs, the room was clear of anything.

" _Do your sons still live here with you?_ " Levy asked hopefully, watching as the female glanced behind her at the pile of furs and frowned.

" _How would we fit five under three furs?_ " The female returned, still frowning. " _Only Vkkur lives with us – our elder three have Purav._ "

" _I could not tell how many furs there were_." Levy smiled back, glad to finally hear her voice again. " _You also have a daughter?_ "

" _Raddna is no longer a Drirtirrar...My daughter is now a Rkerakiz. They are very high up, but the life of their people is not easy. The Ragkiz are actually becoming a threat to them…_ " She paused, chuckling quietly to herself as Levy leaned forward in her curiosity to learn more of her future family. " _The Ragkiz were the lowest of the hunting families, but that was just due to their preference to keep out of the way. They are not a big family as such, but now that the sister of the Head is the Pura of the King, Metarikana has been forced to be more than just a sly friend to the King – he has to show face!_ " The female smirked, seeming as if she were declaring that it had been inevitable. " _Many families do not approve of the influence of Metarikana, but he still remains undefeated. We of the Drirtirrar consider the Ragkiz long friends. They are the one family whose border has never moved from ours._ "

" _When you say that their border has never moved from yours, are you implying that territories move?_ " Levy frowned thoughtfully, hoping she had her words right.

" _Girl, you are asking a strange question_." The female grinned, shaking her head at her. " _They move regularly and the families sometimes argue over land...The grandfather of Metarikana defeated the Head of the Ragkiz after the Ragkiz lost most of their ground. They had been forced out of the forest and into the mountains by the Dnukmrinxareta and their range within the mountains was being taken by the Rkerakiz. They had begun to starve to death and their numbers became dangerously low. We helped them from our range, for back then, we controlled both the south and the east banks of the lower mountain lake. Once his grandfather took over, the family managed to regain some source of food – enough, at least, to keep them alive._ "

" _How did the Ragkiz manage to regain their ground? Surely if their numbers were low, they would not be able to risk fighting, but if they did not gain more land, how could they support a larger family with which to fight back?_ " Levy rushed, subconsciously leaning forward as she began biting her lip.

" _You are discussing survival tactics? Was my son correct then in telling me that your uncle was a 'Generar' and your father a military man also?_ " The familiar male voice from earlier interrupted from the now open door.

" _What_ _your son says is true, but I would be of no use to a military_." She mused, turning her head to smile at the giant male.

" _We may yet find out_." He replied, shaking his head in mild amusement. " _As for the Ragkiz history, his grandfather stabilised their numbers, but it was his father that regained the forest land that they had lost. I believe he even offered one of his own daughters in return for the east bank of the lower mountain lake, but the trade was declined – he was given the east bank in return for help whenever we need it against other families. Drirtirrar and Ragkiz are allies of sorts, but if it had not been Metarikana or Gajiru asking for our help for such a...normal injury, we would not have given our aid. Many Ragkiz are foolhardy enough to risk fighting a boar for its flesh and tusks, but few live through the encounter. They should leave them to the Hraorink who hunt in packs, rather than in pairs_."

" _Gajeel managed a boar on a lone hunt_." Levy nodded proudly, faltering as the older male gave her a reprimanding look.

" _Do not boast of foolishness, or he will find himself in the same situation as his father currently is._ " The male frowned, narrowing his eyes at her. " _Were you the reason that Metarikana was hunting that boar on his own?_ "

" _He was not hunting alone. Gajeel put me in a tree and then the two of them went stalking into the bushes. Next thing I knew, Metalicana was completely deranged and trying to kill Gajeel_." Levy puffed, folding her arms in front of her chest. " _He was not hunting alone_."

" _Have the two never hunted together before?_ " The male questioned, looking mildly puzzled.

Levy paused for a moment, remembering their perfectly synchronised silent stopping. She had wondered at the time how they had managed it and perhaps it was the key to the accident after all? There was no possible way that they could have hunted together before. According to Gajeel, a male of his family only began hunting at sixteen seasons of their birth and, according to Gajeel, his father had left four summers before him. If that was true, Gajeel must have only been fourteen winters. Even when they had been returning through the Boscan forests, Metalicana had been the one hunting, not Gajeel .They truly could not have hunted together, so how had they been perfectly synchronised?

" _They had not_." She stated, wondering how much she should explain to him. " _However, they were keeping perfect time with each other without having to speak._ "

" _Fools_." The older male hissed, a hand moving to his forehead. " _They both tried to take the lead...Has Gajiru never hunted with another before? Who would let a male as young as him lead a paired hunt?! They both tried to hunt the boar, without even establishing a lead! They are fools! They both tried to lead and Metarikana paid the price! I hope that Dnoavkrepr charges him_ azrirreiturano!"

" _I do not understand?_ " Levy frowned, not understanding how he had reached his conclusion, or his final word.

" _You say they were keeping perfect time?_ " He repeated, waiting for her to nod before continuing. " _They were not – they were reacting to the exact same signals. They were acting independently, not together. Had they been acting together, they would have been signalling each other. From what you have said, they are both excellent hunters, but they did not think to establish a lead. Metarikana assumed that he had the lead, but Gajiru was acting on instinct. Gajiru is a lone hunter and clearly has very little experience hunting in a pair._ "

"...That explains why Gajeel feels guilty..." Levy mumbled quietly, her hands tightening around her upper arms. "I should have realised...I should have said something..."

" _What are you saying, child?_ " Vkkur's mother soothed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

" _Nuha, you do not need to understand her words to understand her feeling of guilt. She has been baring it since they left Fiore, I am sure. Now she feels responsible for injury of Metarikana_." The male explained, his voice surprisingly soft. " _She has no reason to feel responsible. The two males were unfamiliar with each other and they let that be their downfall – there was nothing she could have done. They were the fools and it was Gajiru who lead her to feel she had a reason to come with him. He should have kept his feelings to himself and hidden any sign of attraction or fondness_."

" _He is still but a boy, even if his traditions say otherwise, Zikar_." Nuha lectured, holding Levy closer as if she were trying to protect her from her own shadow.

" _I know, my Pura...but the fool has dragged this poor, innocent girl into the forests of Bosco, while her country is at war with it...Young love is too foolish_." Zikar sighed, sitting down next to them heavily.

" _I_ _would not change my mind. However I do wish to learn of the fate of my family...? Gajeel has said that the only connection with Fiore would be through Princess Juvia?_ " Levy bit her lip, not sure if she really wanted the older male to confirm what she had been told.

" _She_ _is, but I do not know if she will be able to gain information for you? How is your Boscan?_ " He frowned, watching her carefully.

" **My Boscan is fluent, thank you**." She grinned back, blushing as she heard a chuckle through the apparently still open doorway.

" _I_ _do not know what you have just said to me, but it certainly sounded Boscan rather than Fiorian._ " Zikar mused, flashing his Natsu-like grin at her.

" _Do you know where I will find Gajeel? We need to discuss our plans for our time here and for our journey to continue searching for his family._ " She smiled happily, pulling back from Nuha slightly to sit up straight once more.

" _I have already sent him to join the Hraorink males – he told me to say that he will gather what he can so that he does not have to leave you in order to hunt while you are walking_." Zikar mused, smiling down at her. " _He also asked where he could find his family, but all I know is that they have withdrawn. It seemed to have meant something to him?_ "

" _He will know camps of his family well_." She nodded, moving to stand up. " _If you do not mind, I would like to go for a walk around your camp?_ "

" _I will keep an eye on her, Kurkar!_ " Vkkur grinned, sticking his head unceremoniously through the open doorway.

" _As you wish_." He replied, shaking his head at his son's enthusiasm.

" _Thank you_." Levy chimed as she spun towards the door, quickly making her way outside.

She took a deep breath as she stepped out of the large hut, closing her eyes as she felt the sun caress her skin and the cool breeze encircle her. They had been travelling through the forest for so long. She had not even realised she had missed the sunshine and breeze. She opened her eyes and smiled as she ran a hand over her pale skin. Even without the direct sunlight of the open plains, she had managed to gain some colour. Perhaps her family would actually approve if they could see her now? She was stronger and, even without a mirror, she knew she looked healthier.

" _Would you like to visit the lake?_ " The young male grinned, taking hold of her wrist before she could answer.

She laughed as she found herself running through the middle of the fairly large gathering of various sized huts, each looking like a scaled version of the one before. Vkkur's parents' was easily the largest, but there were other large ones that she knew must house big families. After almost a minute of being dragged through what she could only guess classified as 'streets' to the Drirtirrar, they reached the wooden jetty where they had landed. Levy smiled as Kurro waved at her, his expression surprisingly bright. Vupoan nodded to her as he tied the boat to the jetty, throwing Vkkur a disappointed look. Kurro pointed to the tools in the bottom of the boat, earning a guilty look from Vkkur.

" _I am looking after our guest...She is to stay with us..._ " He replied sheepishly, looking towards her for support.

" _I had not realised he should have returned to his duties, or I would have sent him away._ " Levy grinned, earning a chuckle from Vupoan as Vkkur adopted a look of utter betrayal. " _He is taking me to see the lake now, but I assume your tasks are done for the day?_ "

" _They are indeed, Revy._ " Vupoan nodded, still smirking. " _Enjoy your time by the lake – make sure he teaches you some interesting fishing tricks!"_

" _I shall!_ " She called back as Vkkur pulled her off again at high speed, moving upstream. " _I did not know you were giving up your duties to entertain Gajeel and I? I truly must thank you, V-,V-...Ok, I do not wish to insult you, so I shall just come clean now...I cannot say your name – I struggle with the first sound._ " She sighed, glad that his brothers could no longer hear her as they dropped down on the bank at the side of the vast body of dark water.

" _I did wonder if you would be able to_." Vkkur laughed, nudging her arm with his shoulder. " _It is fine! You may call me '_ Kur' _if you prefer? I do not mind. My family have called me it for years_."

" _Well, thank you, Kur, for helping us when we were in need and for allowing us into your home_."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **Hey! Sorry about the lack of updates! On my side, I have a new nephew, have quit my job, and hopefully have a new one!**

 **Please enjoy this chapter!** (I almost posted Eight again, but I found some errors, so I'll go back and correct them now! Apparently I forgot about an all-important grammar rule for my made-up language. Again. Honestly, I spend half my proof-reading time correcting this grammar thing involving no apostrophes for possession :P ). **Thank you to _MakeItHale_ for all their hard work! ^_^ And thank you to everyone reading this! Your reviews and comments really make my day! ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

Levy sat carefully scraping the scales off of the fish in silent concentration. She smiled across at Nuha as the woman sat platting her long, mahogany hair to the sides of her head. She was making sure it was out of the way as she readied herself for her daily tasks. Although, their plans for today were slightly different from the ones they had went through for the last several days. Levy had not even seen Gajeel since she had first entered this hut, but apparently he was still within the little village. Zikar gave her a daily report on Metalicana's progress and apparently he had regained consciousness yesterday. He had also successfully kept food down last night before Zikar had come home to the dinner Nuha and Levy had made.

Every day they would wake up and Levy would set the breakfast to warm up - breakfast being the remains of the previous night's dinner. Meanwhile, Nuha would tie her hair up, offering to do Levy's for her each day. The four would eat their breakfast and then the two males would head out to the lake while the females cleaned the dishes and began mending the clothes. Levy's sewing was coming along wonderfully and she could not wait to show Gajeel. She was sure he would be proud of her!

She sighed, earning a bemused look from the other female. She pouted and looked away, knowing there was no point in trying to deny the cause of that sigh. After mending clothes, she went to the lake to find Kur and every time she would search for a glimpse of Gajeel, hoping to gain just one glance of his long, thick black mane, something to let her know that he was fine. At the lake, Kur would show her how to make nets, telling her that she would need this particular skill when summer returned. He also told her to keep her net making skills – as poor as they still were – from Gajeel so that she could surprise him.

Today, though, instead of going to the lake to sit with Kur, she was going to remain with Nuha. Her old cream coloured hair ribbon was thoroughly worn though, its silk irreparable. It was now a dusty brownish grey and torn in places so Nuha had offered to help her make another fancier but stronger one. Having been asked if she had a preference as to which type of animal pelt she would prefer, she had very nervously said she did not know what she could have. Her first thought had been rabbit to match her clothes, but she knew how precious rabbit pelt was. It was certainly not worth wasting a valuable pelt for a hair ribbon made using her mediocre skills. Then she remembered Gajeel's headband.

She placed the fish to the side, taking the section of goat's hide that Kur had obtained from Gajeel into her hands. How he had persuaded Gajeel to give him it without telling him what it was for, she had no idea. She laid it out flat, picking up a sharpened stone knife and her old ribbon. Nuha had told her to cut it slightly larger, so she would do just that. She took a deep breath, smoothing the old ribbon across the top of the goat's skin. She still remembered watching Gajeel treat this pelt. She had been more than a little surprised to find a goat just roaming through the forest on its own, but apparently it was not uncommon near Boscan villages. Otherwise, they were generally found in the mountains, according to Gajeel and Metalicana.

She slowly began to cut around the ribbon, leaving half an inch around the edges. After a few cautious minutes, Levy raised her head once more, carefully laying the stone knife to the side. She lifted up the ribbon of goat's skin, grinning as she held it up for Nuha to see. The other female smiled back at her, clearly amused. Nuha put a hand out expectantly, a fishbone needle between her lips. She had seen Gajeel make a few, and they were good for small details, but they seemed, to her, too breakable. She handed over the skin, watching as Nuha rolled the edges under, creating a perfect fold. Nuha picked up a scale and held it to the cut-out pelt, showing Levy that it overlapped the seam on the underside.

" _The_ _scales will protect the seam from wearing so quickly?_ " Levy offered, earning a nod from the other female before the needle was removed from between her lips.

" _And after you have sewn the scales along each seam, you may use the remaining ones as decoration_." Nuha smiled, starting the sewing of the first hem for her.

Levy watched on silently as Nuha sewed on the first few scales, before accepting the ribbon back. She sat quietly, beginning to hum as she began to fall into a rhythm. The smell of stewing goat caught her nose, making her head snap up in surprise. They were having goat? Where had the goat come from? How had she not even noticed Nuha preparing dinner? She glanced down at her ribbon, her cheeks flushing as she realised she was about six scales from finishing. How long had she been sitting there?

" _You are back to our world?_ " Nuha teased, making Levy's cheeks burn hotter. " _I thought I would leave you to your sewing since you were enjoying it so much. Your Gajiru sent us a goat as his thank you for us taking care of you for him. I told Vkkur to tell him that it was our pleasure. He said that he had already told Gajiru that, but he was determined that we would have the whole goat. I thought that we should have it tonight since we do not know how much longer we will have you, since Metarikana has awakened. I have invited Kurro, Vupoan, and their Purav._ "

" _It_ _will be nice to really talk to them! They are hard to pin down long enough for a conversation_." Levy laughed, returning to her sewing. " _Kurro does not speak much, does he?_ "

Levy sat silently, awaiting a response as she felt Nuha's violet eyes fall on her. The other female was completely silent as she stared, her stirring clearly having stopped. What had she said? How could such a simple observation be so unbelievable? Perhaps he was normally impossible to keep quiet? She finished attaching the last scale to the second hem, pride swelling in her chest. She looked back up, still awaiting an answer. Nuha was just staring at her, looking completely dumbfounded. Levy tilted her head slightly in wonderment, silently searching for some sort of clue.

" _Has no-one told you?_ " The other female frowned, her mouth forming a little 'o' as Levy shook her head. " _Kurro is a_ Pora..."

"'Pora'?" Levy echoed, checking she had heard correctly – she had never heard of a 'Pora' before.

" _He was born unable to speak..._ " Nuha explained quietly, a forlorn expression in her beautiful eyes as she began stirring the stew once more. " _We thought he would never find a Pura, but he is skilled in both fishing and rowing, and he is even a fast runner, as well as strong. He had everything except a voice...He should even have been heir to his father, making him the future Head...His Pura does not mind though. We were very surprised when she appeared at our door_."

" _I am sorry...I had not realised..._ " Levy mumbled regretfully, earning an amused smile in return.

" _You are not responsible for his lack of voice and it is not your fault no-one thought to tell you! They will all be getting a telling off tonight!_ " She exclaimed, sounding much cheerier. " _As I said, his Pura does not mind. She travelled a long way to meet him...It was curiosity that brought her to us, but she had not expected such a strong, handsome male to answer to the name Kurro! I am proud of my son! He managed to woo her, or perhaps she wooed him? Who knows!?_ " She grinned, stirring the stew with an enthusiasm that would not have matched the conversation had it taken place in her own country.

" _May I ask where she travelled from?_ " Levy inquired, deciding to take advantage of Nuha's happy state.

" _She is from the far east of the mountain range! We are currently at the base of the western edge of the mountain range. There are...two ranges between the range previous family and ours, but the southern mountains are the vast range of the Rkerakiz – she would not have found that so easy to cross being a forest dweller. After she crossed the Rkerakiz range, she would have had to travel southwest down the length of the Ragkiz range to reach the crossing point of the great river, before travelling north to reach here. She must have travelled for at least a season through the mountains and then likely another half-moon through the forest_." Nuha explained thoughtfully, giving Levy another mental map piece.

" _What family was she?_ " Levy continued, awaiting another potentially helpful piece of information from her friend.

" _Kaurkar? She was from the Drirtrudder family?_ " She replied, sounding mildly confused before her face lit up with realisation, reminding Levy where Kur got most of his little traits. " _You do not know where the ranges are! Of course! If we have time tomorrow night, we will have dinner outside and Zikar and I will draw you a little map in the path of the different ranges!_ "

" _I would really appreciate that! Thank you!_ " Levy beamed.

She could not help but laugh as Nuha began excitedly telling her about her two autumns old granddaughter, offspring of her eldest, before moving onto Vupoan's recent Pureth ceremony last summer after he turned twenty summers – apparently Kurro had even offered to do a speech, much to everyone's amusement. Kaurkar had translated for everyone. Nuha was certainly, understandably, pleased that her son had found a female who could understand him completely. Kurro's speech had been a success with everyone from the two families. Kur had even told a few terrible jokes before Vupoan and his new Pura left to begin 'pureth' in their new home that Zikar and Kurro had built for them. It was apparently a big house and they were expected to fill it. Levy knew without asking that it was supposed to be children that they filled it with.

...

Levy sat quietly on the cool ground, her toes rippling the surface of the icy water. She exhaled, watching her breath crystallise in the air. Winter had come around and she had not even noticed. She glanced up at what was left of the moon, knowing they had a matter of days left until the dark of the first moon of winter. She smiled as she remembered the happy family she had been allowed to join for her time here, remembering their now silent laugher from only a few hours earlier. Viogt had been as adorable as Nuha had made her out to be and Levy had been surprised that she had been allowed to be present for a particularly important family announcement – Vupoan would be a father in six moons.

She sighed, looking out at the expanse of water in front of her. Perhaps she would be allowed to return in six moons to meet the new baby? Would she and Gajeel even be Purav by then? She laughed silently to herself as she remembered that she had only met him about four or five moons ago, thinking about the change in her opinions during that time. When she had met him, she had wanted him to tell her of his adventures. Not for one moment had she thought that she would be here, in the forests of Bosco, on an adventure with him, intent on becoming his 'Pura', his equivalent of a 'wife'. Five moons ago she had not even wanted to get married.

"Your are awake, chirrd."

"Metalicana." She grinned, her face alight at the sight of him as she turned her head to face him. "How are you feeling?"

"Hm, tired." He nodded, carefully lowering himself down next to her, the arm of his bound shoulder tied out of his way. " _I have asked Gajiru if we can leave tomorrow – I cannot sit around here waiting for a miracle that will not happen_."

" **You think that your shoulder will not heal?** " Levy returned, watching him carefully.

" **It would take a miracle, child. I will not regain the use of my arm...It is my own fault.** " He replied, settling into Boscan with relative ease.

" **It may yet, but I can understand why you wish to continue.** " She nodded, her gaze drifting to the ripples on the surface of the lake.

" **Do you not wish to?** " He frowned, his gaze also on the water.

"Of course I do, Kurkar." She sighed, leaning her weight against his left arm. "I am just settled here and nervous as to how your Pura will react to me appearing by her son's side."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail! Long may he live to crush and raise our hopes and dreams!**

 **Hey! Bet you weren't expecting an update again this soon! ;P I've been trying to update for a couple of days now, but life hasn't been kind. My new job is going great. I did get it. I have 4 shifts this week and one of them is a double. But that's not the problem. My Grandad (who'll be 88 in 10 days) is very frail and he fell on Monday. He broke his hip. There's already a whole load of complications and they haven't started operating, so I've been dealing with that the last two days. I don't know if he'll be ok.**

 **Anyway, thank you to _MakeItHale_ for BETAing this! And thank you to all our wonderful readers!**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

Levy tied her new ribbon into her hair, wondering if Gajeel would notice it. They had not seen each other in so long she could not even remember; it felt like a whole moon, but she was sure it had only been about a week. She checked her top, making sure it was still perfectly intact, if not beginning to wear slightly, and that it was sitting correctly. She checked the stitching of her skirt and the sturdiness of the twine. She frowned as she noticed a slight fray in the twine, wondering how she could repair it. She shook Nuha lightly, causing her to stir from under Zikar's muscular arm.

" _Revy? Why are you up so early?_ " She yawned, stretching her arms, causing Zikar to grunt and tighten his grip on her as his eyes remained closed.

" _I went to the lake last night after you fell asleep and Metalicana came to tell me that we were leaving today...I wanted to make sure that I had time to fix any flaws in my clothes and say a proper goodbye...I do not know when we are leaving..._ " Levy frowned, wrapping her arms around her knees as she crouched next to the bundle of bodies and fur.

" _You will finally get to see your Gajiru again, young one – there is nothing like being reunited with your love after a prolonged absence. Metarikana will be jealous of the two of you – do not deny it, Revy of the McGarden family! Vkkur has told me of your public display! Nuzzling outside the home of the Elder!_ " Nuha teased, before turning her head to nuzzle her own Pura, earning a sleepy kiss from the giant male.

" _Ho- How...wrong was our...display?_ " She mumbled bashfully, remembering the last time she had seen him, remembering how close she was to just kissing him.

" _...I do not know the equivalent in your culture, but it is the only acceptable display that Purav may make without being inappropriate...Technically Zikar should not have kissed me in front of you, but I know you do not mind...You made a very public display that told everyone that you were Purav, when you are not..._ " Nuha explained awkwardly, a giggle escaping her as Zikar nuzzled into her neck.

" _It was very wrong then...Kissing is our equivalent..._ " She mumbled, as much to herself as her friend.

" _Purav may kiss in public?! I am jealous! Perhaps I should take my Pura to Fiore so that I may feast upon him whenever I wish!_ " Nuha grinned, turning her head to nip the tip of Zikar's nose playfully.

" _I-I-I do not know if feasting would be acceptable!_ " Levy blushed, the image of openly kissing Gajeel's body appeared in her mind – in fact just the idea of kissing his body was embarrassing enough!

" _Hehe, Revy, my dear, your face is the colour of salmon!_ " The other female cooed, grinning at her.

" _You are terrible! You have me thinking such inappropriate things!_ " She exclaimed, hiding her cheeks behind her hands.

" _Hm, good – you cannot leave the hut with a face like that and if you cannot leave, then I can keep you forever!_ " Nuha returned, grinning affectionately up at her.

" _You are making this harder...I do not wish to leave here, but I wish to be with Gajeel and even Metalicana...I wish we could just stay here, but they wish to return to their own family..._ " Levy sighed, laying back down on the floor next to Nuha, her friend pulling her closer.

" _They will be your family too, child. Do not worry about me, I am not going anywhere_." Nuha smiled softly, kissing her forehead. " _And, in twenty more springs after the next celebration of your birth, you will be where I am now_."

" _Lazing in a pile of furs with my Pura, while he nuzzles into my neck and refuses to let me go no matter how much I am needed elsewhere?_ " Levy teased, before her mind drifted off to the thought of doing just as she had said.

" _I live a charmed life, do I not?_ " She grinned back, rolling her eyes as Zikar's grip tightened again. " _What I meant was with a family of my own with the male I love and who loves me. We have a grandchild and another on the way. We only have one son still without a Pura, but he is still young. Although, if things do not work out with Gajiru, I am sure Vkkur will take you_." She finished with a wink, making Levy roll her eyes, the slight pink tinge to her cheeks hidden in the dark, or so she thought. " _You even blush at the suggestion, hehe! He is a gentleman, is he not?!_ "

" _Go back to sleep and stop making trouble – that goes to you too, Revy! Go back to sleep_." Zikar grumbled into Nuha's neck. " _You do not want to be tired for your journey and you do not want to put ideas into the head of either male_."

" _I am very happy with Gajeel, Zikar_." Levy nodded, knowing she was speaking the truth. " _But I cannot go back to sleep – I do not know what time we are leaving_."

" _Well, I do. Go back to sleep and let me lie here in peace with my very tempting Pura_." He ordered, his voice becoming more of a purr as he finished.

" _When_ -"

" _They are leaving with the midday sun. Kurro and Vupoan are going to take the three of you over the lake in two boats and they are going to take you upstream. Metarikana and Gajiru seem to have a theory about where the Ragkiz are hiding._ " Zikar sighed, lazily throwing Levy's fur blanket back over her before curling his arm back around Nuha.

" _Ah, thank you! Nuha-_ "

" _Go back to sleep, child!_ "

...

Levy tightened the twine around the top of her bag, sealing away the smoked fish that Zikar had made her. She had not expected a gift and it had certainly been a wonderful surprise. He kept telling her that it was for her and not the two males that she was travelling with, but she could not eat it without sharing it. They were the two males in her life, her future Pura and her- his father. She may now be able to feed them delicious meals, but they would still be the ones doing the hunting. She grinned as she tied her goatskin bag to her waist, along with a large, hand-carved, stone bowl that Vkkur had made her. The unbreakable bowl was to use over a fire so that she could cook on her travels and hopefully Gajeel and Metalicana would like the surprise she had in store for them. She would be a good Pura to Gajeel.

 _May she bring you feeble offspring._

She would be a perfect, deserving Pura. She did not have anything to prove to anyone. At least she could cook and make clothes from pelts now...and she could make fishing nets. Her feet had even hardened since she had left. She was sure she could walk by herself now and she was getting good at harvesting non-poisonous berries. Gajeel approved of her hips, thinking that they were good for bearing children. He even said that her breasts were small enough to not get in the way, but large enough to feed their children. She had nothing to worry about. Gajeel loved her and she loved him.

She stepped out the front door, Vkkur suddenly standing inches from her. She sighed, rolling her eyes at him as she walked around him to head to the lake. He really needed to remember that she was just going one territory over. She certainly did not consider it to be the end of their friendship, but she did still have much to learn. Perhaps males and females were not allowed to be friends? That would not be very different from her country. Lucy and Natsu were allowed to speak to each other and refer to each other as friends, but it was considered unacceptable for them to be close friends. Perhaps she should ask before they leave?

" _So, Kur, is it inappropriate-_ "

"Vkrepr?"

Levy spun where she stood, her eyes falling on the male she had so longed to see. The long, thick strands that had formed at the sides of his face after she had attempted to brush his hair had finally rejoined the mass of long, matted shadow that tumbled down his back, ending at his tailbone. She smiled up into his handsome, hardened features that wore his prized piercings perfectly, staring up into his narrowed, lizard-like rubies, their black slits watching her carefully. She took a step towards him, resisting the urge to run into his arms.

"Gajeel..." She uttered, suddenly wishing they were alone.

"Vkrepr...what did you just say?" He asked, his voice emotionless as he continued to study her.

"Ah, I was just asking Kur if it-"

"Vkkur...? You call him 'Kur'?" Gajeel interrupted, holding her gaze, his face completely emotionless.

"...I admitted that I could not say his name, so he told me I could call hi-"

"You willingly call him by such a name?" Gajeel interrogated, the corner of his lips slipping into a frown.

"Yes, I-"

"I will not accept that." He stated, his arms folded in front of his chest.

" _Rev, what is he saying? I understood my name, but he does not look happy and he keeps talking over you?_ " Vkkur frowned, leaning in so that he would still be able to hear if Gajeel decided to start talking over her again.

" _'Rev'? You dare call my Vkrepr 'Rev'?!_ " Gajeel growled, stepping closer to the two of them.

This was not quite the reunion she had hoped for.

" _It is no different to Lucy calling me 'Lev' and me calling her 'Lu', Gajeel_." She defended, pulling herself up as tall as she could.

" _It is completely different!_ " Gajeel snapped, glaring down at her.

" _So it was alright for you to call Wendy 'Meg' and Lucy 'Dottohern'? To call me 'Vikrepr'?!_ " She returned, resisting the urge to yell at him for being so childish.

" _That is completely different! Those names were not given in affection! Those were names I used because I had no intention of learning your names!_ " He exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air in exasperation.

"I guess I cannot argue with that." She stated simply, remembering the moment she had gained her 'name'.

He had been insulting her when he had called her 'vkrepr'. He had been yelling at her because she had been foolish. He had told her that she needed him. He was good with Wendy, and it still would not surprise Levy if her name was given in affection, but hers had not been. Hers was an insult. Hers was an insult that she had never been able to argue with. She knew it was to do with her size and that was all she knew of his name for her. She could not argue with it given the circumstances that had gained her it. How had she ended up thinking of it as a term of endearment? Levy turned away from him, fighting back tears as she moved to head back to Zikar and Nuha's hut. She would not let anyone see her like this.

"...Vkrepr...? Vkrepr...? Vkrepr!" Gajeel called after her as she attempted to ignore him.

She opened the door and slipped inside, closing the door behind her, leaning back against it as she slid down it. She sat there for a few moments in the silence, only the sound of her sobbing to keep her company. She had been a fool. She had left her home behind for a man who just enjoyed insulting her, who thought of her a possession. She was not a possession. She was a young woman. She was not anyone's property. She would never be anyone's property. Why had she been so stupid? Her uncle had tried to warn her and she had betrayed him. Lucy had tried to warn her so many times and now here she was, alone and crying all because Gajeel had apparently decided she was not allowed friends. To make things worse, he had then had made it perfectly clear that his nickname for her was not a sign of endearment, but a name he had pulled out of the air in the spur of the moment as he insulted her.

"Rlevy?" Gajeel's voice called through the door to the accompaniment of a quiet knock.

"Yes, Gajiru?" She returned, wincing at the venom in her own voice.

"M-May I come in...?" He asked, a note of regret ringing through it.

"...You may."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

 **Hey. _(You don't have to read all of the_ AN _today, honest. It's just been a horrible few days. The large part may be triggering for those who have lost a loved one)_. You're getting this sudden, very fast, update for a sad reason. Please  make sure you've read Chapters Nine and Ten, which were both posted very recently.**

 **So, when I posted the last update, I told you a little about what's been going on at my side of the screen. Thank you for all your kind messages. I really do mean it.**

* * *

 **Last Monday, my Grandad took one of his turns** (he's been taking them increasingly often) **and fell** on a concrete step **, breaking his hip.** He should have been 88 years old this Saturday, but he won't make it now. His 60th Wedding Anniversary would have been in October, but he won't be making that either now. **He died on Friday night.** The doctors were concerned that he wouldn't survive the surgery because of heart problems. He's had a heart valve transplant, a pacemaker fitting, and survived cancer. He had a heart attack during a simple hip operation on Thursday and supposedly pulled though. **He was happy and actually laughing** for the first time in a long time, but what **we didn't know** was **that he had less than 24 hour to live.** We weren't told until he had already died about his heart attack. **My dad didn't get to see him before his surgery** , or after it, because of his work hours. **He didn't get to see his own father until he was unconscious and being kept alive by blood pressure medication.** My grandad was very important to me and he was actually the only one I ever had. My Grandpa died 32 years ago tomorrow and, as most of you know, I'm only 22. **This really isn't an easy week, but the point in me telling you all this about my horrible week is to tell you not to waste a single moment.** I've spent the last few years terrified of losing my grandad, to the point where I would see that he'd deteriorated and avoid going to see him until I'd been told that he'd picked up again, all because I didn't think I could cope with being the one to find him. What actually happened was that **I'd missed out on spending time with one of the most important people in my life and I wasn't there when he fell. I could have been.** My mum's sister sent me a text an hour and a half after he'd fallen to tell me that he was away in an ambulance. I immediately went to my granny's side, as I have done whenever physical or mental hasn't prevented me. **I only went to see him for half an hour on Tuesday, but my real regret was not spending more time with him these last few years even though I'd wanted to. I'd spoken to him a few days earlier and we'd had the same comic conversation we always did, but I'd been rushing away again. I hadn't known that would be my last real conversation with him.** I couldn't let go of his hand on Friday night because I felt that if I did, I'd be letting him go and abandoning him. It would become real. He was already gone, I just didn't want to accept that I'd lost all that time with him. **He'd made me cry when I turned 16 - he'd told me that he wouldn't get to see my 21st** (we always have a big party for a 21st and my brother's was the following January, which is what caused the subject) **and I actually started laughing as I cried on Friday,** not because I was completely hysteric (which I was, technically), but because **I felt like I'd "had the last laugh". He'd made it to my 21st. I was 22 now so I'd won. It was the moment just minutes before he died that I realised he'd proven himself wrong and granted my wish. I only have happy memories of my grandad other than that one, but I still wish there more.**

 **Do not waste a single moment with someone that you care about.**

* * *

 **So, with a heavy heart, not wanting sympathy or empathy from you but joy and enthusiasm, I give you Chapter Eleven. Know that I am currently writing the final chapter of Becoming Purav as you read this one. You have only really just begun the journey this story takes you on, so enjoy all the tears of your emotions while you still can. That is not me saying you're all going to die before I finish posting this story (I really hope not or I really will owe you an apology!), but more me warning you that this story is an emotional rollercoaster. Just ask _MakeItHayle_. At one point they sent me a link to a song, "Leave My Heart Out of This" by Fifth Harmony. I downloaded it. After listening to it several times, even though it wasn't my type of music. I felt wonderfully evil.**

 **Please enjoy all our hard work! ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

Levy shuffled away from the door, allowing Gajeel to open the door slightly. He coughed quietly and she shuffled a little further. He slipped in through the door, closing it behind him before sitting down silently next to her. She echoed his silence as she waited for him to say something, waiting for him to attempt to fix his childishness. What excuse would he come up with? She wiped the remaining tear from her cheek with her forearm as they sat there. Was he not going to speak? Although, she did find herself feeling mildly better as his warmth radiated towards her.

"Rlevy...you are angry with me...but I do not understand why?" He finally mumbled, glancing away awkwardly.

"You do not understand? He is my friend, Gajeel, and you started yelling at me for being friends with him. As far as I am concerned, you could not have been more childish." She snorted, purposely looking away from him to make sure he understood just how angry she was at him.

"...I did not say that you could not be friends with him...but you must see this from my point of view? We have been apart for so long..." He replied softly, his hand brushing a blue tendril back behind her ear.

"And that was why I was so excited to see you, but you ruined everything!" She returned, her head snapping around to glare at him. "Why? I have missed you so much and I had to hold myself back, but you? You started shouting angrily at me!"

"Vkrepr, it is because we have been apart so long! Because I have missed you! Do you not understand?" He pleaded, his other hand cupping her cheek as he twisted his body to face her. "I have not seen you in seven days...and when I finally had a chance to see you again...there was another male by your side, trying to make you smile, calling you a 'pet name'...and you calling him by one in return...I-I should not have lost my temper...but I thought you had managed to forget me..."

"Gajeel...I-..." She began, fighting back a fresh wave of tears. "Gajeel, you should have known that I could not have forgotten you. I have missed you so much and Kur has been trying to cheer me up, to take my mind off of you, but he could never replace you."

"I am sorry, Vkrepr...I have missed you too..." He murmured, resting his bare forehead against hers, the skin contact surprising her. "I have had to live with Pioret and the other young males of his family...Every day they have told some new tale of how close you were becoming to Vkkur...I began to think I had lost you..."

"You could never lose me..." She reassured, her nose brushing against his as she moved her chin closer, bringing her lips to his.

If a nuzzle was like their kiss, then she would show him how much he meant to her. She would go further than 'kissing' him. She closed her eyes as she began kissing him, her hands coming up to cup his face, her thumbs rubbing his cheekbones softly. She felt his surprise and giggled into the kiss. Her eyes shot wide as he suddenly pushed her over onto her back, his kiss now burning with passion. She gasped, unable to believe what was happening. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth, making her cheeks burn like the campfire she had sat around the night before with Nuha and her family. She returned his passionate kiss, her fingers slipping into his mane, tangling themselves into it.

"I have missed you, my Pura." He whispered huskily to her as he broke away from her, leaving her in a momentary daze.

"I have missed you more." She returned, pecking his lips as he lay over her.

He nuzzled her nose, making her giggle again. She nuzzled him back, catching his lips again for another quick peck. She rolled her eyes at him as he nuzzled into her neck, snorting warm air across her pale skin. She tilted her head, rubbing her cheek against his as he continued to breathe against her neck. He nudged her back, rolling himself slightly so that he was on his side on the floor rather than on top of her. She turned onto her side to face him, earning a quiet whine of disappointment. She giggled at her adorable giant, nuzzling his nose before changing to her other side. Gajeel immediately nuzzled back into her neck, snorting hot air over her skin once more as he snuggled into her.

...

"Revy?" Nuha's voice echoed quietly as she felt a gentle hand shake her shoulder, confusing her as she stopped playing with Dezora. Her eyes shot open as she remembered where she was, instantly forgetting her dream.

"Nuha?" She whispered, staring up at her friend crouching over her.

" _Vkkur told me that you were upset and that Gajiru had yelled at him before following after you? Zikar and the boys have been trying to get in, but they could barely get their forearms through the gap, never mind their heads! Vkkur would not try – I believe he may be a little nervous about approaching Gajiru again so soon._ " Her friend mused, grinning down at her. " _I assume from your current position that everything is fixed?_ "

" _Current position?_ " Levy frowned, suddenly becoming aware of the weight of Gajeel's arm over her, his body pressed against hers, her cheeks flushing instantly as she realised what position her friend had caught her in. " _It is not how it looks!_ "

" _And how does it look, young one?_ " Nuha teased, before her face became more stern, a knowing glint still held within those violet depths. " _You should not be lying like that with him, Revy – you are still two separate beings and it is greatly frowned upon. You should be glad that only I could get in through the door or the two of you would have been in serious trouble. His mother still has not met you and his family may object to the match...There may still be several moons before you may be together...There will not only be his family to appease, but the Heads and Elders due to his position as the Heir of Metarikana...Not to mention, the King may also wish to give opinion – your Gajiru is his nephew._ " She finished, her voice more filled with sympathy than its usual humour.

" _I will do anything to prove my love for him._ " She reassured, guilt biting into her as she did not tell her friend what she knew, knowing that it was not her place to announce to anyone that their King Igneel was no longer of this world, or his Pura for that matter.

" _I know_." Nuha smiled softly, bending down to kiss her forehead. " _Now, you must prove that by awakening this sleeping beast._ " She teased with a grin, nodding to Gajeel as he nuzzled into Levy's neck as he stirred slightly in his sleep.

Levy giggled with her friend before trying to roll over, Gajeel just holding her tighter as she did so. She sighed and rolled her eyes, before prodding him in the side with a finger, wishing she could move more, her arms pinned to her sides. He snorted in obvious indignation, frowning in his sleeping state. She pursed her lips, jabbing him harder, earning a disapproving grunt. He clearly was not ready to wake up yet. How long had they even been sleeping? She tried to think of her dream, hoping she could guess from it, but she could not remember anything about it. In fact, she could not even remember what it was about.

" _How_ _long have we been in here?_ " She asked quietly, silently thinking that Gajeel looked cute when he was sleeping – he would be offended to hear that, but it was true. Perhaps that was why he would not let her sleep facing him?

"I am not cute." A rough voice grunted, making her giggle.

" _I do not know what he said, but did it mean he will not get up? He looks as if he is still sound asleep?_ " Nuha mused, Gajeel's right eye cracking open sleepily to look at her before closing again, his nose nuzzling its way further under the crook of Levy's neck as her head practically lay on top of his.

" _You do not have a word for what I was thinking and Gajeel just objected to my thoughts._ " Levy explained through another giggle. " _He is certainly more asleep than awake, but perhaps he is genuinely tired?_ "

" _He should not be – it is already midday! Metarikana is getting restless! He was going to force his way in, so I offered to try to get through the gap! We were not sure what was behind the door, but that really would have been an unpleasant awakening! Why were you asleep behind the door? The gap was so small that Zikar had to help push my breasts through the gap with me – he was so embarrassed!_ " Nuha laughed, shaking her head in her amusement. " _But to think the two of you have slept until midday! Did neither of you sleep last night?!_ "

" _Midday?_ " Gajeel echoed sleepily, ignoring her question. " _We have no choice but to move – Kurkar will be furious._ "

" _Then we shall both apologise and try to make it up to him. Is there much to pack, or will we be able to just leave? Surely if it is only midday now, we have not been set back too far?_ " Levy questioned, sitting up as Gajeel reluctantly released her.

" _Are you planning to leave without saying goodbye?_ " Nuha teased, getting to her feet and offering Levy her hand to help her up.

" _Vkrepr would not do that if she had the choice...She only did that to her family because she could not say goodbye and still be able to leave with me...Kurkar will let her say goodbye, but he will seem impatient...Pirkar is less than a quarter of a moon away_." Gajeel explained quietly, watching her with a mild look of confusion as she stood up. " _You have things around your hips? One looks heavy?_ "

" _The fish! I completely forgot!_ " Levy blurted out, quickly freeing the little goatskin bag and opening it to check its contents. " _Ah, it is fine, if not a little..._ 'squished' _?_ _It should still taste fine._ "

" _I do not know what_ 'squished' _is?_ " He frowned, reaching out for the bag, looking inside as she handed it to him. "Vroevkag." He nodded, handing it back to her. " _It is not a word often used, but it is_ 'vroevkag'."

"Vroevikag." She repeated, pouting as she failed to pronounce the 'vk' sound. " _Will I ever be able to say 'vik' right?_ " She puffed, even more annoyed with herself as she failed again.

" _You will._ " Gajeel soothed, standing up from the floor, cupping her cheek gently in his rough palm. " _Now, would you like to give me the heavy looking stone object? You are a fool to think I will let you carry it yourself_."

" _Kur made it for me._ " She stated, narrowing her eyes at him as she studied the amused rubies staring back at her.

" _I hope you thanked him._ " Gajeel returned, smirking down at her as he held out his free hand.

" _You had better not break it._ " She snorted, pursing her lips as she freed it from her waist, handing it to him.

" _I will not._ " He reassured, nudging his nose against hers before releasing her to attach the stone bowl to his waist, frowning as he realised the twine would not reach around his perfectly defined hips. " _...I will need to make some new twine..._ " He stated sheepishly, his eyes flicking between his hips and hers, a pink tinge to his cheeks.

Levy giggled, Nuha joining her in her amusement as the two females turned to walk out of the door, leaving Gajeel standing awkwardly with the bowl in his hand. She froze as icy blue eyes burned into hers, reminding her of her disappearance. She gulped as Metalicana glared at her, trapping her where she stood. She nervously lifted her hand to wave awkwardly at him, unable to find her voice. Her lungs' air escaped as his sharp gaze changed its target. She felt Gajeel stiffen behind her, saw the fury in Metalicana's eyes. He was more than just a little upset at the delay their little disappearing act had caused them.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Hey, min'na! ^_^ The last chapter got uploaded at a funny time of night, if I remember correctly, so please check you've read it! :) Here's the promised chapter! :) Thank you to everyone favouriting/following/reading/reblogging/reviewing this! :) Thank you for all the nice messages too! The funeral was 'nice'. Hope you're all having a good week! My boss is hoping to have the same rota next week, so the next update will hopefully be in 7 days! ^_^ Thank you so much to _MakeItHale_ for BETAing this!**

 **Please enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

Levy silently stepped out of the boat onto the rocky mountainside, Metalicana immediately by her side. Neither had said a word during the entire two day boat journey. He knew what Nuha had done for her. She had lied to her own Pura, the Head of the Drirtirrar, in front of the whole Drirtirrar family and the young Hraorink males, for her. She had told them that Levy had been under the furs, having retreated there in her distressed state, and that Gajeel had fallen asleep against the door, not wishing to let another see her so vulnerable. Zikar had asked her if she was speaking the truth and Nuha had lied to him again, saying that she did. The Drirtirrar had seemed satisfied, accepting Nuha's word that there had been nothing improper when she had entered, but the visiting Hraorink males had appeared more than a little suspicious.

Metalicana had not believed a word of it.

He had seen them lay together several times since he had reunited with his son almost two moons ago and he had even seen them nuzzle and kiss. He had absolutely no reason to believe her, other than her position within her family and the fact that it had been her Pura she had answered to, but he knew them too well. He knew they had lain together and in another's home. They had disappointed him, severely. He had refused to speak to them as they had left the Drirtirrar camp, not even to remind Gajeel that he was in the second boat with Vupoan and their supplies. He still had not uttered a word and they were several miles upstream of the northern bank of the lake, never mind the Drirtirrar camp on the south bank on the opposite side of the vast lake.

" _Revy, you will be sorely missed_." Vupoan smiled as Gajeel climbed out of his boat to join her and Metalicana on the river bank.

" _I will miss all of you too_." She replied, smiling at him as he stood up to shake her hand. " _Congratulations and good luck to both you and Rennir._ " She finished, taking his hand as he beamed at her, his chest swelling with pride.

" _We shall have to call you back to us when our child is due so that you may be there for the birth!_ " He exclaimed enthusiastically, his violet eyes shining – perhaps the child would inherit its father's eyes? It would be a very lucky child! " _I believe Rennir is considering asking you to be its_ Vakipiar _!_ "

"V-Vakipiar?" Gajeel stammered, his jaw dropping slightly as he stared at Vupoan in disbelief.

" _We understand that we could not if it was a boy, but surely you do not object, Gajiru?_ " Vupoan grinned teasingly, Levy looking between the two males in utter confusion. " _That would make you its_ Vakikuar _– such a trivial thing does not scare the mighty Gajiru of the Ragkiz family, surely?_ "

"... _I would not deny Vkrepr such an honour...but would you really want to take such a risk on us? We do not have any of our own? We are not Purav yet, not even intended Purav!?_ " Gajeel babbled, his voice giving a hint of nervousness.

" _I do not believe it would be a risk – if our child cannot grow up in our home, I wish it to have one just as happy and loving. Anyone who has seen you and Revy together cannot deny that you are in love and both Rennir and I believe your home will be a happy one_." Vupoan nodded with a strange look in his violet eyes as his black slits focused on Gajeel. Gajeel began visibly calming under the reassuring gaze of the older male. " _So, Revy, what do you say? Will you and Gajiru be our child's Vakirutrv?_ " He asked, turning his attention back to her.

" _Vupoan, you have overlooked a very important detail._ " Metalicana stated, drawing everyone's attention. " _When is this child due?_ "

" _Our child is due in six moons? Just after the beginning of summer?_ " Vupoan frowned, clearly wondering what he had missed.

" _Six moons?_ " Metalicana repeated thoughtfully, crossing his arms in front of his chest. " _The point that you have overlooked is that they are not Purav. In six moons, they will likely still not be Purav. Yes, there is a small chance they will have been accepted and had their ceremony; however, it is likely that they will only just have had their ceremony and therefore unlikely that they will have been confirmed as Purav. They cannot be confirmed as Purav until she is with child and I am sure you know of the chances of Pureth being successful first time – how long has it been since your own ceremony?_ "

" _Six and a half moons..._ " Vupoan answered, a dejected expression on his face.

" _So it took three moons to successfully mate?_ " Metalicana asked, earning a disappointed nod as Levy became increasingly annoyed with Metalicana – how dare he think he could make Vupoan feel bad about not successfully mating on their first try!? " _And it takes at least three moons before success can be confirmed, so you understand the problem? They would have to successfully mate in the next three moons to become your child's Vakirutrv. With their situation, how can you see that as being possible? I cannot see them being Purav in six moons, never mind expecting their first child._ " Metalicana finished, almost sounding bitter. " _I do not see myself becoming a grandfather until long after Gajiru becomes twenty winters._ "

Levy stood silently, gulping back the tears that threatened to fall. Did he truly have so little faith in her? Did he truly believe she could not bear Gajeel's children? Perhaps he was another to add to the list of many who would apparently oppose them? He seemed to think that it would take at least six moons to gain consent, to be able to become Purav. Why should it take them so long? Gajeel would gain his final piercing upon his return and then he could claim her as his intended Pura. After that, did they not just need to have the Pureth ceremony, as her people had marriages? Surely it would not take six moons to persuade the Heads and Elders to let them be together? Just what was expected of her? Of them? Rurmu and Nuha had mentioned that they would have to prove their love, but how could that take six moons?

" _We will be Purav in two_." Gajeel grunted, stepping closer to Levy to stand by her side. " _I do not care what some old males say. We will have my ceremony of adulthood in one moon, as we would have had in any other situation. Then I shall wait the demanded half moon to announce Vkrepr as my choice of Pura and then there shall only be the time needed for preparation of the Pureth ceremony. I will not allow some old fools to stand in my way._ "

" _Insulting them will not help your cause, boy!_ " Metalicana snapped, glaring at him. " _You may announce her as your intended when the Heads and Elders have agreed that she may join us – how else do you expect her to be able to become your Pura?! She cannot be taken as a Pura until she is accepted as one of our people! You know the laws!_ "

" _I do know our laws! She does not need to be one of our people!_ " Gajeel returned, startling the two Drirtirrar males. They were apparently surprised by the tone he was using when speaking to his father, the great Metalicana no less!

" _You_ _cannot gain her as Pura through that method! I will hear no more of this childishness!_ " Metalicana growled, Levy hearing the sound drop slightly closer to his chest as Gajeel began his own growl. " _That better not have been your plan or you truly are a fool! After how you left her country, you know that is not possible!_ "

" _We should perhaps leave or it will be the dark of the moon when we return home..._ " Vupoan began nervously, Kurro nodding in agreement. " _You should start considering making camp for the night..._ "

" _Thank you._ " Levy replied sharply before either of her travelling companions could speak. " _We are all grateful for your help in our time of need and for allowing us to stay while Metalicana recuperated. I must also thank you for bearing with our poor company while you gave us transport this far up the river from the kindness of your heart. We owe you more than we can say and yet you continue to honour us. Of course Gajeel and I will become the Vakirutrv of your child, if that is what you and your Pura truly wish._ "

" _I_ _thank you, Revy of the McGarden family, for your kind words._ " Vupoan replied solemnly, giving her an exaggerated bow before raising his head with a giant grin, his violet orbs sparkling with his mirth.

Levy grinned back at him, giving him a curtsy as she held out the skirt of her imaginary dress, much to the bemusement of the four males around her. Had they never seen a curtsy before? She began to laugh as the males began to look between each other, clearly wondering if any of the others present had any idea what she had in fact just done. She glanced up at Gajeel, a thoughtful frown gracing his lips – perhaps he had in fact been paying attention in the Palace of Fiore?

"Vkrepr...was that what you and Dottohern did...? But you wore long dresses? It did look similar, but I believe you held the material? Why did you just hold air if you are supposed to hold material?" He asked in Fiorian, his frown still upon his lips.

" _I only caught some of that, but you said 'Dottohern'?_ " Metalicana questioned Gajeel in turn, his own frown in place.

" _A cousin of Vkrepr is a Dottohern._ " Gajeel explained, before turning back to Levy. "Am I correct?"

" _I did indeed give Vupoan a '_ curtsy' _– it is the bow of a female. Normally the female would hold up the skirts of her '_ dress' _to stop the hems touching the floor and getting dirty as they bend their knees. However, as you can see, I do not wear a long '_ dress' _. I believe it would have been very inappropriate had I attempted to raise my current skirt_." She mused, watching as the males began processing what she had said, each grinning in turn as they finally understood what she had done.

" _We shall have to explain that to Pirkar!_ " Vupoan grinned, turning to check for his elder brother's agreement, which he enthusiastically gained.

" _Can you thank your parents for me?_ " Metalicana added, a strange smile on his lips. " _I know they have done a great deal for the girl._ "

" _In return, will you help Gajiru and Revy become Purav in time?_ " Vupoan challenged playfully, pushing his boat away from the rocky riverbank with his oar.

" _I will do what I can for them – he is my only son and heir and she is becoming rather dear to me. I would not act against them, for I know they are now the happiness of each other, as my Pura is mine_." Metalicana returned, nodding his farewell as the two Drirtirrar males began their descent back down the shallow mountainside.

Levy waved after the two males, Metalicana's words echoing in her mind. Had he truly meant those words? Or was he just humouring Vupoan? She had never before seen the smile that he wore, either on him or on Gajeel. She smiled up at Gajeel, before flinching as his growl echoed off the surrounding rocks, his glare aimed at his father. After such words, why would he try to pick a fight with his father the second that Vupoan and Kurro took their leave? Surely he was pleased with his father's words? She turned her head to look at Metalicana, stepping away from him as her eyes fell on long, sharp, white fangs, complete fury written in every inch of Metalicana's sharp features, his icy blue eyes set with a murderous shine.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

 **Hey! I can't remember when exactly I last updated this? I remember that my shifts hadn't fallen as I'd hoped? Then I got home from a ten hour shift to find out that my mother had been rushed into hospital. Her op went well, she's lucky to have not gone blind, and if she keeps doing more than she's supposed to, she still could. She's not being sensible.**

 **Anyway, thanks to everyone reading this! Thank you so much to _MakeItHale_ for BETAing this! Please enjoy this latest update!**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Levy stepped closer to Gajeel, fighting the urge to run, ignoring her body as every inch of it told her to do so. She felt the air around Gajeel as it vibrated, Gajeel's growl growing deeper as it moved towards his chest. She looked at him, silently begging him to stop. She wished that they would both just stop. She could see Metalicana's snarl out the corner of her eye, but she could not hear anything. Why was he threatening them like that? He was not making a single sound as he stood there with his teeth bared, while seemingly wishing to shred them to pieces.

" _Me-Meta-Metalicana?_ " She stammered, gulping as his terrifying gaze turned to her.

" _Do not dare speak to me._ " He replied, his growl low and quiet.

" _Do not speak to her like that. Speak normally or stop this._ " Gajeel commanded, catching Levy by surprise.

" _How do you expect me to speak to Zikar again?! You lay in his home! Had his own Pura lie to him and his family!_ " He snarled, his expression still murderous. " _You have humiliated me in front of our sole allies against the other families! You have destroyed an alliance that has existed since before I came of age! How could you offend them like that?! How could you humiliate me in such a way?! Zikar will now feel he cannot trust his own Pura! They were the only ones who were likely to be on your side! Do you know how much damage your childishness has caused!?_ "

" _Nothing has changed_." Gajeel stated simply, holding his stance as he stood ready to defend, removing the signs of threat from his appearance.

" _How can you say such a thing!?_ " Metalicana hissed, flexing the claws of his left hand, the claws of his right twitching.

" _I spoke to Zikar before we left. I told Vupoan that I had forgotten something and returned to the home of Zikar to speak to him. When I got there both he and Nuha were silent, but, after I told him the truth and explained why Nuha had lied, he was...he was proud of her._ " Gajeel explained quietly, his rubies falling to Levy's. " _When I left, I very much felt I was intruding...Vkrepr and my displays of affection hold nothing to theirs. If I am honest, they rival you and Pirkar._ "

" _How could you fix something so serious...so easily?_ " Metalicana blinked, his menacing presence replaced by one of surprise and disbelief.

" _I told him the truth and then I told him how amazing his Pura is. It was not hard_." Gajeel mused, placing a hand on Levy's shoulder. " _He already seemed very convinced of the impressive traits of his Pura and Vkrepr seems to have gained herself some true friends among our people – friends will always be of greater help than allies. She has secured the alliance and made it stronger before she has even become a part of our family. She has truly done as much for us as your grandfather or father for our family._ "

" _The two have you have strengthened the alliance? Even though you broke their trust and almost their bond?_ " Metalicana frowned warily, narrowing his pale blue eyes at them.

" _We have. With the friendly personality of Vkrepr and my persuasion skills, we will make more friends and therefore more alliances amongst the families_." Gajeel nodded, holding himself up proudly, grinning down at Levy as her face flushed at his words – had she really improved things for his family already? Without even trying?

" _Your future Pura is stunned into silence. She may be friendly to everyone she meets, but she can be rather shy at times_." Metalicana smirked, shaking his head at her in amusement.

" _You told me not to speak to you_." Levy returned, trying to seem indignant at his accusation but the two males just began their own little chorus of laughter.

Levy pursed her lips and spun around, turning her back on the two males. They were laughing at her! Moments ago, they had been ready to rip each other apart, but now they were laughing together as if nothing had happened! She folded her arms across her chest, furious at them as she began searching for a good area to camp. They were too close to the water here and the particular bit of bank they were standing on was lower than the other several miles they had passed. The area had provided them with an excellent landing area, but was useless for camping. Every animal in the area, large or tiny, would come to this area, not to mention that she could see the brown water line on the grey rocks, showing that this area was prone to flooding.

" _We will need to move further from the riv-_ " Levy began, cutting off as she tripped, trying to unfold her arms in time to catch herself, a strong hand gripping onto her shoulder to pull her back to standing. " _Ah, thank you...Metalicana?_ " Levy blinked as she turned around with flushed cheeks, their heat increasing as she realised it had not been Gajeel who had caught her.

" _Do not walk with your arms folded_." He sighed, shaking his head at her. " _Stay light on your feet as you were doing in the forest or you will continue to fall._ "

" _What were you saying?_ " Gajeel frowned, as she nodded to his father, feeling embarrassed at having already forgotten the basics that they had spent weeks teaching her.

" _To camp, we will need to move further from the river – you can see the flood line on the rocks._ " She pointed out, directing his attention to the taller rocks around them, their peaks still the same colour as they mountain they stood upon.

" _To camp? The two of you only woke at midday! We will walk through the night until lunch tomorrow. After a good rest, we should be able to continue again to be at the camp at the northeast borders by lunch of the second day_." Metalicana explained, a commanding air to him.

Gajeel nodded in agreement as she looked silently down at her feet, wondering how she would cope with walking at night. She was already tripping over rocks in the daylight, so how could she expect to fare any better when she could not see? She was just going to end up slowing them down again. She felt Gajeel's gaze on her and turned her head away as if by chance, hoping that he could not recognise her thoughts.

She moved to follow Metalicana as he began to walk across the rocky ground of the mountainside. He seemed to be heading in a random direction as Levy realised there were no signs of life and, therefore, no path for them to follow. How did he expect to lead them there? Was there something that she could not see? How much more would she not be able to see when night fell? Even if he was using the sun to help him with direction, the sun would not be there at night...How could he be so sure that they would not get lost?

" _I will carry you when you become blind – if we are spotted by Ragkiz scouts or hunters, we can explain your childlike eyes and point out the wound on the arm of Kurkar, showing that he could not carry you. It cannot be deemed inappropriate to make sure our guest arrives at our camp safely_." Gajeel's voice murmured quietly into her ear. She frowned at his choice of 'blind', but nodded her agreement, before he straightened to call to his father. " _We are further upstream than we expected. If you look up the river, you can see the crest of the royal lake where the melt water of the mountains gathers before forming the great river._ " He announced, Levy assuming the extra information was more for her benefit than his father's.

" _Hm, I did notice._ " Metalicana nodded, not looking back at them. " _Can you smell them?_ "

Levy frowned, attempting to sniff the air as Gajeel did the same, his lizard-like eyes sharpening to search the rocky outcrops on the horizon. She bit her lip, beginning to search every possible hiding place she could see in the green and grey landscape, unsure as to what they were looking for. Was there someone waiting to ambush them? Or was there prey nearby that seemed worth catching? She heard Gajeel snort next to her, crouching down as he continued to stare towards a particularly shadowy outcrop several yards in front of them.

" _We have come to the right place – it is Raiozu._ " Gajeel confirmed, still watching something that she could not see. " _He is too young to be out here on his own, but I cannot decide if it is his father with him? His father would not be a scout and, surely, he would not bring his fourteen winters old son out hunting with him?_ "

" _Raiozu is grown now? He was a small boy still in awe of you when I left? Was he still the same when you left?_ " Metalicana smirked, coming to a stop to stare at the horizon.

" _Hm, yes, but more that he wanted to surpass me than be like me. He had apparently begun finding character flaws – he told me that my kindness to the others of the family was an act so that I could raise myself faster. I still have no idea how I could be raised higher, considering I am already your heir._ " Gajeel mused, sniffing the air once more as he continued to crouch.

A proud grin burst onto Levy's lips as she saw movement, watching as three figures suddenly slipped over the edge of the horizon. She could not tell from here how large they were, but they had all seemed the about the same size and smaller built than Gajeel and Metalicana. None even appeared to have particularly long hair, so perhaps they were from another family? But Gajeel had said that they were in the right place?

" _There were three of them, not two_." Levy informed them, earning surprised expressions from both. " _None seemed to have long hair like yours though? And all three seemed much smaller built? But they were all about the same size_."

" _A scouting party of particularly young males?_ " Gajeel frowned, his face showing no sign of the previous surprise. " _What is Uncle thinking? I think I caught the scent of his son as he passed down into the valley...but the third, it smelt similar to Atorizu? Kurkar?_ "

" _Atorizu does have a son, but I have only met him once...Once we tell the Elders about the death of the King, Atorizu will gain the throne if 'Natzu' does not come to take his rightful place...I cannot decide if the presence of the potential future King at our camp is a good thing._ " Metalicana replied, still watching the horizon. " _There are many things I will need to look into upon my return, including whether my brother has been summoned to the Elders in my place due to our strange arrival._ "

" _What is so strange about your return?_ " Levy questioned, frowning up at him as he began to walk forward again, Gajeel rising again from his crouched position.

" _You, my child_." He smirked back at her over his shoulder, her gaze dropping to the now grassy rocks below her feet as she realised she had made his return to his own family difficult.

She followed after him in silence, feeling Gajeel's concerned gaze on her back. She was slowing them down again; Gajeel was going to have to carry her when night fell and Metalicana was going to have to speak to his family, the Elders, and his Pura in her defense. What was his Pura going to be like? All Levy knew was that she was not as strong as Gajeel and that it did not sound as if she would approve of Levy as a match for her son. She could only hope that Metalicana would have chosen a kind Pura. His Pura had to be if Levy had any chance of surviving her first night in the Ragkiz camp. Perhaps Metalicana had been exaggerating when he had been telling of his Pura's likelihood of being wrathful at Gajeel's decision?

"You are tired." Gajeel murmured, steadying her as she stumbled. "Kurkar has no plans to stop...You will have to just rest on my back?"

Levy nodded, smiling fondly at the familiar sight of Gajeel's long black mane as it suddenly filled her view, Gajeel crouching down in front of her to offer her his back. She climbed on, suddenly realising that the sky had begun to change, crimson light flickering through the steadily darkening blue. She entangled her fingers into his shadowed mane, securing herself to him as she snuggled into the comforting mass of thick, black hair, the scent of Gajeel encircling her. She closed her eyes, inhaling the scent that had become as familiar as her own.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

 **HEY! I ain't apologising for taking so long to update this time - I've worked for over 55 hours in the last 6 days. My last day off was last Thursday. I haven't had a day off in a week. I finally have a day off again. Anyway, thanks to everyone still reading this and supporting us with your wonderful comments! :) Thank you, as always, to _MakeItHale_ for BETAing this. :)**

 **Well, thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Levy woke with a jolt as she became aware of cold seeping into her. She blinked, her eyes not quite seeing as they should. She bit her lip nervously, resisting the urge to call out. Was this a dream? Why was it so hard to see? Where were Gajeel and Metalicana? She had climbed onto Gajeel's back at dusk so that she could rest while they continued to walk, so where were they now? She heard a quiet yawn to her right, followed by a jaw cracking. She grinned to herself, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again to focus them on her hands. They slowly became clearer as her eyes began to focus; there had been nothing recognisable for them to adjust to.

"We are stopping for a while?" She frowned, turning to look at Metalicana sitting to her right.

" _What? It is too early for Fiorian, Child._ " He groaned, rolling his shoulders and hissing as the pain in his right shoulder bit into him.

" _Sorry, I was not thinking...How long have I been asleep?_ " She replied, changing her question.

" _That was not what you said – the sounds did not match_." He grunted, his eyes shining at her through the dark. " _You have been asleep since dusk...I do not know your times, but more than half a day? It is almost the longest night? I am surprised you were that tired?_ "

" _I did not sleep well the night before we left._ " She explained quietly, her gaze falling to the smooth rock she was sitting on. " _I was asking why we were stopping...It is not a complaint, more an observation that you said we would continue until lunch_."

" _We still need to eat, Child_." He mused, continuing to stack the firewood that he must have gathered. " _We did not wake you for the last meal – you must be hungry?_ "

" _Perhaps a little._ " She blushed as her stomach growled, eliciting a quiet laugh from Metalicana. " _Where is Gajeel?_ "

" _Do you not enjoy my company?_ " Metalicana replied, his voice sounding perfectly serious.

" _I do, I just- You are teasing me._ " She puffed as he laughed at her again. " _I am not desperate for his company; he has my bowl._ "

" _You will not need a bowl?_ " He frowned back, before beginning to search around himself. " _I am sure he left it though? He did not know why you had it, but he thought you might want it when you woke up._ "

" _I do need it._ " She returned, getting up to her feet. " _May I go...I do not know the word?_ "

" _Where do you plan to go? If you need to conceal yourself, there is a small rock formation about six yards west that Gajeel used when we stopped?_ " He frowned, watching her carefully.

" _No, I wish to find food?_ " She offered, fighting off her embarrassed blush.

" _We have food?_ " He replied, narrowing his eyes at her.

" _We have meat and I am sure we have berries too, but I wish to find something else._ " She nodded, searching for her own missing pouch.

" _Our food is too simplistic? We are walking, Girl! What did you expect?!_ " Metalicana exclaimed, his annoyance perfectly clear to her. " _You are comparing the food we have eaten during our journey to that of families in their home! When we arrive at the camp, there will be a feast of food like you have never tasted! We are born hunters and_ kiruharv _! We know how to make anything taste delicious!_ "

"Kiruharv?" She echoed, trying to think of a word that would fit. " _Does it mean to search for food?_ "

" _It is the word to describe people who search for food!_ " He snapped, glaring at her.

" _Metalicana, I did not mean to offend you!_ " She frowned, her hands moving to her hips. " _I know your family is good at making food – I have tasted sausages made by Gajeel!_ "

" _He made you sausages while you were at the Drirtirrar camp?_ " Metalicana asked, seeming more than a little surprised.

" _No...He slaughtered one of our pigs..._ " She replied nervously, suddenly wondering if she should not have said anything.

" _You are honoured! He normally will not let anyone other than his mother have them!_ " He grinned, showing her his white fangs. " _I have to take them from the plate of my Pura when he is not looking! I am surprised he is learning to share!_ "

" _We all tried them._ " She smiled bashfully as she silently felt pleased at earning a grin like that from the normally serious giant. " _I do not think I have ever tasted anything so delicious_."

" _I assume he was told to make sausages?_ " He began, Levy giving him a nod of confirmation. " _He could have made your plain ones, but I bet he was showing off for you! Were you there while he was making them?_ "

" _I-I-I was!_ " She blushed as she realised what Gajeel had done; he had been rewarding her for trying to stay while he had carved up the pig!

" _Gihe! That is my foolish son for you!_ " He grinned back, shaking his head almost fondly. " _Trying to impress the female and showing off for her family! His mother will be proud!_ "

"H-He was-"

"Kurkar!" Gajeel snapped, sounding completely mortified.

Levy jumped, spinning to face Gajeel, her face crimson as she realised he had overheard them. She stumbled, feeling herself falling forward. She cringed as she fell into Gajeel, hoping he would not be annoyed with her for being so careless. She felt a large hand press into her back, holding her against him. Was he not upset? Had he mistaken her falling for her trying to hide against him? Her cheeks heated impossibly more as the guilty thought of taking advantage of his misunderstanding crossed her mind. She could not snuggle into him all day; she would have to take a turn walking.

" _You are still the same awkward boy_." Metalicana mused, suddenly sparking the firewood to life with a brilliant flame.

" _Just because we are less than half a day from the camp does not mean you should be careless, Kurkar_." Gajeel sighed, refusing to rise to his father's challenge, leaning his head down to kiss the top of Levy's head.

" _And neither should you; you will have to check your behaviour_." Metalicana grunted back, Levy feeling his gaze burning into them. " _Raiozu and his friends may still be watching us._ "

" _What will happen when we arrive?_ " Levy asked nervously, turning around in Gajeel's arms to look at his father.

" _You will be separated from us as you are female_." Metalicana snorted, making it sound as if she had asked a question she should have already known the answer to. " _I do not know how you will stay warm though – Gajeel cannot just walk into your sleeping place and curl up with you!_ "

" _Pirkar will keep her warm_." Gajeel nodded, tightening his hold on her.

" _You cannot expect that of her! That is unfair! The girl is not her family! She is a foreigner and has no claim to be allowed the comfort of your mother!_ " Metalicana snapped, getting to his feet to glare down challengingly at Gajeel.

" _Vkrepr will be family! She will become my Pura! She has every right to receive comfort from Pirkar! Just as any other would as my future Pura!_ " Gajeel exclaimed, a growl beginning to build in his throat. " _You just do not wish to give up your own comfort._ "

" _She is still a foreigner_." His father returned, baring his teeth in a silent growl of his own.

" _And_ _yet you are comfortable talking and laughing with her when you are alone with her!_ " Gajeel defended bitterly, moving Levy behind him. " _Admit it, you already consider her family._ "

Levy watched from behind Gajeel as his father faltered, his mouth opening and closing again. His snarl became a scowl as he dropped back down to sit on the hard ground. Levy smiled quietly to herself, still finding the similarities between the two males amusing. They were both so stubborn and neither would easily admit defeat; instead, they would sit down to huff quietly. Had they truly no idea how adorable the two of them could be? They were gigantic, intimidating males with piercings across their faces and arms and they just sat down, huffing, whenever they lost an argument.

Levy tapped Gajeel on the arm, startling him slightly as he remembered she was behind him. She silently pointed to the pouch that she had made and he handed it to her without a word. Levy smiled up at him, earning an apologetic smile in return. She reached up, cupping his jaw to pull him closer to her. Resting her forehead against his, she stroked his mane lightly, nudging his nose with her own. He snorted in amusement, rolling his eyes at her before she broke away.

She slipped off into the growing light, moving in the direction she was sure the river was in. She glanced back over her shoulder at the two males as they began to get smaller. She was definitely getting quicker. She smiled proudly as she continued forward, before a frown forced its way across her features. She stared up at the wall of rock, searching it for some sort of gap. She was sure that Gajeel had materialised from somewhere over here; she doubted there was anything away from the river anyway.

She reached forward, her fingertips brushing against the cold, rough stone. The shingle eyes of Gajeel's cousin, Pioret, flashed in front of her. She took a deep breath, wondering about her own apprehension. She supposed that he could have followed after them, but she doubted that he truly meant them any harm. It was just friendly rivalry between hunting families and cousins of similar ages. Perfectly normal. She began to gently drag her fingers along the wall of rock as she walked what she assumed must be either northeast or east from Metalicana's words about the camp being on the north-eastern borders.

She grinned as she spotted a place where the rock wall seemed to overlap a few meters in front of her. She picked up her pace, still letting her fingers glide across the rough surface. She reached what she thought must be a crack in the wall where part of it had slid out of place during an ice age. A sharp breath entered her lungs, her eyes barely registering the little tool marks at the edges of the rock walls. She was looking down into a wide, tree-filled valley. She could see a similar-looking wall on the other side halfway up the side of the slope and, if she looked to her left, she could see a large lake that easily rivalled that of the 'mountain lake' that the Drirtirrar lived off of. This lake just seemed to stop, lacking a western bank. Gajeel's words echoed into her mind, reminding her that this must be the melt water lake of the range of the royal family.

" _It is truly breathtaking, is it not?_ "

" _Am I allowed to be here?_ " She whispered back, not taking her eyes off of the valley below her as she reached back for Gajeel's hand.

" _You do not need to whisper, Vkrepr._ " He mused, taking her hand and squeezing it. " _This is Melt Water Valley, home to the Gruhtaan family. It is said that dragons used to come to this lake to drink during their journeys and that when we came, they saw the true hearts of our people. Our King is the only Head who may not be challenged, for his ancestor was chosen. It is said that the Elder of the dragons chose the male of purest heart and knelt before him, saying that he and his descendants should rule our people wisely._ "

"A real dragon...knelt before a human...and named him King?" She uttered, stepping forward in her daze.

"It is only a story, Vkrepr. It is actuarly where the Gruhtaan family gained their name." Gajeel nodded, following after her. " _It was much longer several generations ago, but it used to translate as 'dragons kneel before him'; now it has shortened, just like 'second mother'._ "

" _'Second mother'?_ " Levy frowned, turning her head as her eyes remained on the glowing lake as the rising sun's rays reflected off of its shimmering surface.

" _You agreed to be the 'second mother' of first child of Vupoan._ " He mused, ruffling her blue waves.

"'Vakipiar' is 'second mother'?" She asked bashfully, finally lifting her gaze back up from the lake at the far end of the valley.

"Yes, Vkrepr." He grinned, kissing her forehead lightly. " _My father is right though...He may already consider you as part of the family...but you are not yet my Pura, not truly...You know I consider you to be._ "

" _I know_." She replied softly, leaning her forehead against his.

" _We should stop...stop being...being so open._ " He nodded, trying to appear more confident than his struggled phrasing made him sound.

" _I know...I will miss you...Gajiru of the Ragkiz family._ " She whispered, pulling back slightly as pain flashed through his beautiful rubies.

"I wirl miss you too, Rlevy of the McGarden family."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

 **Hey! So, I posted the first chapter of _Mountains to Dust_ over two years ago...so I really need to get my butt into gear because there's only thirty-four chapters in _Mountains to Dust_ and *** insert-number-here *** chapters in _Becoming Purav_ , which only works out about a year and a half's worth of updates, assuming I did one update a week. No promises, but I'll try to update this once a week again, even if it means posting 'raw' chapters. Thank you for all your kindness and support. Sorry for being such a pain and leaving you hanging in such a cruel place... Hope you enjoy this chapter - you've been waiting to meet these guys for quite a while now!**

 **Thank you so much, _MakeItHale,_ for BETAing this chapter. Love you loads, sorry I'm such a huge pain in the butt!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Levy held herself tall as they reached the edge of the northern Ragkiz camp. The rose-tinted sky cast their shadows out in front of them, the two males' shadows reaching the closest of the small goatskin tents. She could see about ten dotted around the small area of soil, taking advantage of the few straggly trees that grew at such an altitude as windbreaks. There was a gap through the small gathering of trees, seemingly forming a doorway to the cliff face that reached up to the summit of the mountain.

She glanced up at the summit, gulping quietly as she realised just how high up it was. She had thought they had climbed up to almost the highest point, but, from here, she could tell they were only halfway. She looked across to her left, trying to find the rock wall that lead to Melt Water Valley. They must still be close if this camp was close to the north-eastern borders? She knew that the Gruhtaan were somewhere to the north and that, at the top of that cliff face, was the edge of the Rkerakiz range. Did that pathway through the trees lead to the other range?

Levy watched as a few large males emerged from the closest tents, aware of their eyes focused solely on her. A smaller male appeared out of one slightly further into the camp, raising a hand in greeting. Gajeel nodded to him, before nodding his head in the direction of his father. A smile spread across her lips as she realised just what had happened; Gajeel had brought his father home. His father had left in search of their King almost four years ago and now Gajeel had successfully brought him home. Gajeel had successfully hunted down his father on his own. He had completed another lone hunt.

He had gained his thirtieth piercing.

The male grinned, flashing his brilliant white fangs. Gajeel shook his head at the other, a small smile gracing his own lips. Levy could tell from the way Metalicana shifted that he had just rolled his eyes at the two young males. Judging by size, this other male had to be about two years younger than Gajeel. He had the four piercings on each forearm and three in each of his two eyebrows with one cutting through the bridge of his nose. Fifteen successful lone hunts. If her theory of his age were true, surely he would be set to obtain his piercings earlier than Gajeel had?

" _Brother, you have done us proud!_ " The male suddenly called out, earning disgruntled snorts from the other males and a set of pink ears on Gajeel.

" _Kinev, silence! Do you not see the truth?!_ " A harsh whisper replied, its words causing Gajeel to snap his head away.

" _Enough!_ " Metalicana snapped, silencing the whispers as they began. " _I will not hear such words spoken of my son! Where is my Pura?! My brother?! Are they nowhere?!_ "

Levy glanced nervously around the slowly gathering males, feeling their eyes on her as they stood in silence. She bit her lip as she watched Metalicana out the corner of her eye, fidgeting slightly as he became increasingly agitated. Gajeel turned to look in the direction of the gap, earning a silent nod from 'Kinev'. Gajeel nodded back in thanks before moving to walk towards the trees. Metalicana's hand gripped his arm, stopping him instantly. Levy could see the paleness of Gajeel's tanned skin as Metalicana increased the pressure of his grip.

" _Why do you not answer me?!_ " He growled, his icy gaze drifting between the older males of the group.

" _You left many summers ago, Metarikana_." A male voice answered with a disappointed tone. " _You should not expect to just come home, with a Fiorian no less, and not expect suspicion._ _The Fiorians try to take our land and enslave our people. Surely you can understand why we would question you? You were in Fiore all this time, no?_ "

" _I went to gain information concerning our King! You all know this! This Fiorian female I bring has knowledge of our King! Of our true Prince! She is our hope! My son found her by chance while in search of me and she has led him to the truth! She wishes us no ill fate! She has given up her ties to her home for the sake of preserving ours!_ " Metalicana shouted back, his body seeming to have almost doubled in size, his fangs bared threateningly as his voice boomed off of the cliff face.

" _We do not need preservation! Especially as a gift from a Fiorian! You have endangered us all! You have led the Fiorians here!_ " A young male proclaimed, stepping forward from the group.

Gajeel stepped forward, a thunderous snarl escaping his chest. The young male held their ground, his plum coloured eyes focused solely on Gajeel. His lips slowly pulled apart, showing his own fangs in returning threat. Gajeel's body seemed to grow as the other male challenged him, clearly furious at the other male for not backing down. He stepped towards the other male, beginning to circle him. A growl began from the younger male's chest, provoking Gajeel to leap at him. Levy closed her eyes, turning her head away from the scene.

" _Do not challenge me._ " Gajeel's snarl ordered.

" _Gajiru! Let the boy go!_ " Metalicana snapped, telling Levy that it was safe to look.

" _He is no boy, Kurkar! He is of twenty autumns!_ " Gajeel growled as he released the apparently older male. " _He is just small and useless._ "

Levy flinched, her body tensing at his words. He stood up as he released the male's throat. The male slowly got up from the ground, carefully rubbing the puncture marks left by Gajeel's claws. Levy watched as the male was led away by two others before she followed after Metalicana, leaving Gajeel behind momentarily. Why had he said such a thing? If he thought someone twice her size was small and useless, what must he be thinking of her? Why had he even brought her here? She was causing his father to be questioned by his own family, other males were challenging him, and his mother was unlikely to even give her a chance to prove herself.

" _Girl, do not take his words to heart._ " Metalicana muttered quietly over his shoulder, one black slit watching her out the corner of his eye. " _He had been challenged by a male that had not even managed to put up a fight. It is a serious insult and a sign of disrespect. He said those words in anger, but his words towards another male do not show how he thinks of you._ "

Levy nodded silently as she tried to accept his words. The one those words had been directed at had been male. She was female. The same rules did not apply. He had said them to a male, not her. He loved her and they were going to become Purav. She was going to bear his children. She was going to give Metalicana a big, strong grandson so that he could rest in peace. How was she going to produce big, strong sons? She could not affect the gender, but she was sure her body did not contain a single gene that would produce a large human. Her particularly short stature was proof enough.

The light cut out, startling Levy from her thoughts. She looked back over her shoulder to find Gajeel staring straight ahead of her. She turned her gaze to face in front of her, being met with a wall of thick, silver hair. Metalicana had stopped mere inches from her. What was happening? She looked up, trying to see where he was looking, a blush creeping onto her cheeks as she realised why it had suddenly darkened; they were in a cave.

" _Ithunzi._ " A soft purr echoed through the cave.

" _Me-Metarikana?_ " A voice replied with a note of disbelief.

" _I am home_."

He stepped forward as two feminine arms wrapped around his thick neck. A tall female with pulled back, shadow-black hair suddenly pressed her forehead against his. His left hand came up to cup her jaw as she nuzzled him, earning an affectionate nuzzle in return. He tilted his chin forward gently, capturing her lips carefully before kissing her with undeniable passion. His forehead creased as the kiss grew increasingly intense, the female now pulling him impossibly closer to her. A trickle of blood escaped the kiss, slowly moving down Metalicana's chin. Quiet rumbles could be heard echoing through the cave.

A snarl erupted through the air.

Levy flinched and stepped back as two fierce rubies locked on her. Her back pressed against Gajeel as the female began to step around Metalicana. Gajeel's body started to vibrate as a quiet growl began in his throat. The female tilted her head upwards as she lowered her shoulders, baring her teeth as she did so. A strong tanned arm wrapped around Levy protectively as Gajeel's growl moved towards his chest. Levy heard a quiet growl of warning escape from Metalicana. Gajeel tensed slightly, still holding his growl steady. His growl continued to slowly grow louder as the female took another couple of steps closer. A final, powerful growl cut through the air, silencing both Gajeel and the female.

" _Do not threaten your mother, boy!_ " Metalicana snarled, his size having seemingly doubled again.

" _I do not wish to threaten Pirkar, but I will not let her hurt Vkrepr._ " Gajeel returned, his arm still wrapped tightly around Levy.

" _Vkrepr? I do not threaten one of my own family!_ " The tall female frowned, her black slits gliding over Levy's body. " _She is Fiorian._ "

" _That is his name for her, my Pura._ " Metalicana answered soothingly, taking the female's hand and pulling her close again. " _Although, I am sure she would do well as part of the Dnoavkrepr family._ "

" _Why is there a Fiorian in our home?_ " The female asked, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she ignored his comment. " _I will not accept her, before you even ask me to. Her people have done enough harm._ "

" _Her people have hurt us, but her family have given their lives for us!_ " Gajeel defended, a distinct hiss to his voice as he spoke.

" _Gajeel, I to-_ "

" _Metarikana? Does our son speak the truth?_ " She frowned, turning to look up into his pale blue eyes.

" _Ithunzi, my sister...she is no longer with us._ " He began, pain flashing across his face as his Pura began to hold him close, her forehead against his. " _Our King..._ "

" _No...No! Iguniru cannot be gone! He was strong! He was our King! He is our King!_ " She exclaimed, pushing away from Metalicana.

" _It is true_." Metalicana stated, taking her back into his arms as he held her to stop her from struggling. " _He found where she was being kept, but she had already passed...She passed during childbirth._ "

" _He has a child? Is it...?_ " She began, trailing off as he nodded. " _He has an Heir...? Where is he?! Have you already taken him to the Gruhtaan family?_ "

" _He is still in Fiore, but I believe this female can persuade him to take his place_." Metalicana explained, smiling softly down at his Pura. " _His name is Natzu_."

" _Metalicana, I think you have too much faith in me! Truly! How would I persuade Natsu to come here?! I cannot even return to Fiore!_ " Levy gasped, earning everyone's attention.

" _You would not be alone, but you could at least translate and help him learn our language_." Metalicana nodded, giving her a reassuring smile. " _And do not worry about not being able to return to Fiore – we have connections in high places!_ "

"What Kurkar means is that we can take advantage of the Princess' recent kidnap; she can make almost any demand she wants. If we ask her to, she may send for Natzu for us." Gajeel explained quietly, his rubies focused on his mother's.

"Fiorian? Gajiru?" His mother frowned, tilting her head slightly, her long, loose plat falling forward over her shoulder as she did so.

"Vkrepr has taught me Fiorian, as I have taught her the language of our people." Gajeel smirked proudly, squaring up his shoulders as he straightened up.

"I would tell you off, but I assume your father already has?" She sighed, looking between the two of them. "What do you plan to do with her? I recognise your crafting skills in everything she wears but the hairpiece."

" _I intend to make her my Pura before the end of spring_." He returned, resting his chin on top of Levy's head, much to her annoyance.

" _Before the end of spring? Gajiru, that is five and a half moons!_ " His mother exclaimed, clearly ignoring Levy's pout. " _How do you plan to persuade her family?! Are you on good terms with them?!_ "

" _We are not on good terms_." Levy answered for him, becoming more than a little annoyed at the fact she was apparently invisible.

" _I intend to ask her Uncle. He is the male who looks after her and, when he learns of who I am, he will practically throw her at me!_ " Gajeel smirked, ruffling Levy's messy blue waves.

" _Gajeel! I am exiled! I abandoned my family! For you! Why would he say yes to you?! How do you even plan to speak to him?!_ " Levy interrogated, turning around to glare up at him with her arms folded across her chest.

"I am a Head's heir; I am a 'Nobleman'."


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA!**

 **HEY! The lack of updates last week was because I was pretty busy on my two days off - my boss had unintentionally given me both my mother's and my birthdays off. He didn't realise until halfway through my shift on Saturday that it had been my birthday at some point last week! XD**

 **Ok, there's an announcement I've been told I'll have to make, but I think I'll put it off for another week...**

 **Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Levy sat, nervously watching the much larger female. The female was on the opposite side of the small fire, ignoring Levy completely. Ithunzi apparently did not wish to acknowledge her. They had found themselves in complete silence since the two males had left them. Metalicana had ordered her to stay in the cave with his Pura and Gajeel had asked his mother to watch over her since he could not. His mother had not been happy. She had stopped threatening Levy and her glares were fewer, but Levy certainly did not feel welcome.

She sighed, staring into the flickering flames. What could she say to the other female? She could easily understand why she was upset – she had every right to be – but if they were to be in each other's company constantly, they would have to learn to accept each other. How long would it take for her and Gajeel to be able to become Purav? It would be one moon before Gajeel's ceremony took place, but how long before they gained the permission needed? Both Metalicana and Ithunzi had sounded sceptical, but what, exactly, made it so unlikely?

"You should not frown so much."

" _What?_ " Levy frowned, looking up at the other female.

"I said that you should not frown so much – your forehead will become wavy like your hair." She replied, a flicker of a smile in her beautifully cut rubies.

"Oh, sorry...Your Fiorian is very good." Levy smiled back, regretting her response as Ithunzi's face darkened again. "I was just thinking about Gajeel...He seems so confident, but both you and Metalicana seem to think that our situation is impossible."

"You cannot even say their names right." She returned, a bitter hiss waving through her words. "Your situation is impossible."

"Gajiru and Metarikana." Levy sighed, returning her gaze to the small flickering flames. "It is from habit that I called them 'Gajeel' and 'Metalicana' – I misheard Gajeel...He has a thick accent..."

"He does." Ithunzi nodded, a soft smile across her lips. "I am Ithunzi of the Ragkiz family, previously of the Dnoavkrepr family. I assume you know that the Ragkiz family is a hunting family?"

"Yes...and the Dnoavkrepr family is the healer family." Levy replied, trying to hide her pride at having remembered something which might impress Gajeel's mother.

"You are clearly a good listener, but can you tell me how many families there are? What are their names? Their position amongst our people? How did our people come to exist? What is our language?!" She spat back, her black slits boring into Levy's soul.

"...I do not know...I know of the Drirtirrar, the Hraorink, the Rkerakiz, and the Gruhtaan. I know the origins of the Gruhtaan family...and I know that the Drirtirrar are the only fishing family, while the Hraorink and Rkerakiz are both rival hunting families." Levy returned, trying not to sound bitter or upset by Ithunzi's disgusted interrogation.

"Rival? Child, you know nothing." Ithunzi snorted condescendingly. "The Rkerakiz do not even spare time to think of our family. They are the family directly under the Gruhtaan family and act as if we do not exist. They were in uproar when Igniru chose Updar to be his Pura. As for the Hraorink, it is just idiocy to think them our rivals."

"I would hardly call it idiocy! When we were at the Drirtirrar camp, there was clearly a strong rivalry!" Levy glared angrily down at the older female as she stood up.

"A strong rivalry...? Do you mean between Gajiru and Pioret? Their rivalry is not shared by their families!" Ithunzi laughed, shaking her head at Levy. "They are always getting into fights! They are cousins, my dear girl, and share an almost brotherly rivalry! Gajiru does not have any siblings and I often sent him to be with Pioret and Vuppo! Pioret is only a quarter of a moon younger than Gajiru and their rivalry is them just trying to better one another! Our families hardly cross paths!"

"Oh..." Levy blushed, smiling bashfully back at the other female. "Em...Why- Why do they 'barely cross paths'? Are they like the Rkerakiz?"

"The Hraorink? Their range does not border ours and their prey differs greatly! Between the Ragkiz and the Hraorink are the Drirtirrar and the Drirtdauxar. The two families lie along our western border. The Hraorink lie along the western and northern borders of the Drirtdauxar and along part of the northern border of the Drirtirrar." Ithunzi explained, watching in amusement as Levy sat back down. "We have no problems with them and they have no problems with us. I have actually suggested to Metarikana several times that we should try to form an alliance, but he says that they are too far away...We should strengthen our alliance with the Drirtirrar though...We have had no support from them since my Pura left..."

"Oh, things are fine! We just came from there!" Levy chimed happily, glad to finally be able to give the other female some positive news. "Gajeel and I have apparently strengthened the bond to greater than an alliance. We have actually made friends amongst them. In fact, Vupoan has actually asked Gajeel and I to become his child's Vakirutrv when it is born!"

"Vupoan did? As in Vupoan of the Drirtirrar? The Heir of the Head of the Drirtirrar?" Ithunzi gasped, her ruby eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes." Levy nodded, smiling happily back at the other female as she remembered Gajeel's reaction to such an honour. "I stayed with his parents and younger brother while we were there. They are all so kind and friendly! They actually made me feel like a part of their family!"

"Nuha...welcomed you...into her home? She treated you as her own daughter...? I know the Drirtirrar are as friendly as their creature, but she was not born Drirtirrar...She is normally the suspicious one of the two of us...She was Drirtdauxer? She truly treated you as her own daughter?" Ithunzi murmured in wonder.

"...I do not know if Nuha quite considered me as a daughter, but I was certainly welcome? She taught me how to make a new bandana and offered to show me how to do my hair like hers..." Levy replied shyly under Ithunzi's searching gaze.

"...Then your situation may not be impossible; your parents must agree to the match before you may become the Pura of my son-"

"Then our situation is impossible!" Levy interrupted, her eyes likely showing her despair. "My parents died years ago! How can they agree if they are no longer of this world?!"

"I am very sorry to hear that, my child...truly..." Ithunzi soothed, reaching a hand across the low fire to clasp Levy's hands. "I must assume that you were raised by another family in their place...? I am sorry to have to ask, but what would they think of the match? Is it as likely as Gajiru suggests that they will agree?"

"I do not believe it is...I have likely angered my uncle by running away like I did. My cousins and aunt are likely hurt by my choosing to follow Gajeel over staying with them - I cannot see them agreeing...I doubt they would come here to be a part of the Pureth ceremony, never mind coming here to say that they agree to the match..." Levy replied, trying to fight off the threatening tears. "If they did come, it would be to take me home with them."

"Levy, your home is where your Pura is. I have not had a home in many years, but I had to stay strong...Metarikana will be furious when he sees what has become of our family in his absence...Not even I will be able to appease him...I do not even wish to. His brother deserves death for what he has done in the name of my Pura...but that is not my point. I wish to say that if you truly love my son and he truly loves you, you are home to each other. Neither will be happy if you are separated." She explained quietly, squeezing Levy's hands as they clenched in her lap. "Fiore is not your home unless Gajiru is there."

"I had to try to live without him after he left me in Crocus...No matter how hard I tried to pretend that nothing was wrong, my family could tell that I was miserable...I know that Gajeel is my home. I have no desire or energy if he is taken from me." Levy agreed, her gaze on the two blue, wavy lines that encircled Ithunzi's wrist like twin bracelets. "He says that my uncle will agree to the match when he discovers Gajeel's position, but as far as my uncle is concerned, Gajeel is just some barbarian that he had kept as a slave."

"Barbarian?" Ithunzi hissed, her entire body tensing. "He kept my son as his 'Barbarian Slave'?"

"Yes...We argued about it before I ran away...It will not help us...I could not think of another way to be with Gajeel and I could not be without him; running away was my only option. My uncle had to lie to save me...yet I argued with him and abandoned him...I do not deserve his forgiveness." Levy mumbled, a tear finally rolling down her cheek.

"You are not the one who needs forgiveness, child. He should have seen that he was wrong, not you. You showed true strength in fighting for what you believed in and doing what you had to in order to be with my son. It must have taken a lot of strength and courage to leave your family behind." Ithunzi replied softly, squeezing Levy's hands again. "We can find a way around the problem of your previous family. I was doubtful since it required finding a new family to accept you. Normally my previous family, the Dnoavkrepr, would be the most likely to accept you – they often accept parentless children. It is actually how the Dnoavkrepr continue. It is the females who are healers, not the males. The adopted males are expected to take one of our females as a Pura...Our females rarely take a Pura who would take them from the family...My previous family is not best pleased with me..."

"Then how did you manage to become Metalicana's Pura?!" Levy gasped, her eyes shooting up to meet Ithunzi's.

"That is not important, my dear child. What is important is that Nuha treated you as her own daughter." Ithunzi smiled softly, a proud look sharpening her rubies as they flickered in the firelight. "If your Fiorian family will not come here or accept the match, I am sure that the Drirtirrar will accept you as one of their own. In fact, if Nuha herself accepts you, you will be the child of the Head of the Drirtirrar. A match between the Heads of the Ragkiz and the Drirtirrar families would be greatly smiled upon."

"Gajeel and I can finally be together?" Levy asked hopefully, taking one of her hands back to wipe her tear-stained cheek.

"If your family agrees, as well as the Elders, then you may be together in a few moons, but if they do not and we cannot get a family to accept you...It will likely take over thirteen moons...If Nuha accepts you, it would only be a few moons. If no-one in her family will, it may only be my previous family that will accept you. If they are the ones to accept you, you can never be with Gajiru. You cannot become the Pura of someone of the families of your parents." Ithunzi explained, a hint of sadness to her beautiful voice.

"Then I must hope for either the impossible or the dream that I lived in while Metalicana recovered." Levy sighed, her gaze dropping back to the rippled waves of the older female's tattoos.

"Metarikana? What was wrong with him?" Ithunzi frowned, her slits flicking between Levy and the mouth of the cave.

"He got hurt when he and Gajeel were hunting a boar? We actually thought he would die before we found you." Levy answered, surprised that Ithunzi had not noticed her Pura's bandaged shoulder and raised arm.

"That was not an old wound?! Why is he moving if he is so badly injured?! I must get hi- No, I will see to it myself after the feast, but now, child, you must tell me everything. Do not leave anything out! You must tell me of your shared past with my son and of what happened to our King! Do not dare try to hide details from me of your time with my son or of how my Pura became so grievously harmed!" Ithunzi demanded, straightening up and trying to draw Levy around to her side of the fire.

"I am not su-"

" _Aunt_ _Ithunzi? Metarikana has asked me to let you and our guest know that the feast is ready?_ " Kinev called nervously in through the cave mouth.

Levy smiled reassuringly up at the young male that had been so happy to see Gajeel's return. She noticed his matted, tawny hair was easily as long as Gajeel's, making her question her first guess at his age. When did they start growing their hair? If they started at birth, then the three young males they had seen the day before must have all lost fights recently. That seemed more than a little unlikely, but this male must have started growing his around the same time as Gajeel. How could a male so much smaller than Gajeel be about the same age? She internally laughed at herself as she remembered the older male that Gajeel had easily defeated.

It was so typical of her that she would choose one of the largest males of his people.

" _Excuse me...Revy...? Gajiru, em, he said your name was Revy? Then he started ranting and getting annoyed with himself for never being able to get it right...? He- He told me that, em, he- he wanted to...you know?_ " Kinev mumbled awkwardly, flicking nervous glances at Ithunzi.

" _Her name is 'Levy', Kinev._ " Ithunzi chuckled, shaking her head at the young male. " _She is indeed to be the Pura of Gajiru. Levy, this is Kinev. He is the eldest son of Akigit, the eldest younger brother of my Pura. Akigit is the fool that is trying to kill off our own family._ "


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hiro Mashima created and wrote Fairy Tail!**

 **Hey...so...this is the last BETAed chapter I have. My IRL friend has now** (about a month ago) **told me I should be asking if anyone would like the role as my BETA, even if I'm being weird about it. They also suggested I hold a competition since I'm worried about the style changing. This is what I've been muttering about for the last couple of weeks. I'll post Chapter Eighteen next week and see what you guys think? Please enjoy this latest chapter.**

 **300 followers for this story?! And it's a sequel?! THANK YOU! Are you still enjoying it?!** (I still don't know exactly where the first chapter of Mountains to Dust came from! Did anyone see us getting here?! I didn't!)

 **Thank you, MakeItHale, for BETAing this and putting up with my ranting, not to mention prodding me into action and nagging me when I needed it! Love you loads!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Levy followed Ithunzi, who now stood a whole head taller, towards a giant fire, staring in awe as its flames seemed to lick at the sky. She glanced around at the faces of the males from earlier, their Purav and children now by their sides. Their attention was focussed on Ithunzi as she walked through them, her head held high with pride. Metalicana suddenly stood up and instantly appeared by his Pura's side. Levy looked away from the two intimately nuzzling people standing in front of her. Her eye was caught by the grin of Kinev as he watched her standing in obvious embarrassment. He waved her over, giving her an excuse to move away from the female she had arrived with.

" _They have not seen each other in a very long time_." Kinev replied with an obvious note of amusement. " _They will be cursing you for keeping them apart tonight_."

" _Not as much as they are cursing your father._ " A familiar voice added from behind Levy.

Levy spun around to come face to chiselled chest with Gajeel. She grinned up into his warm rubies as they looked back into her hazel eyes. Gajeel smirked back down at her, his eyes showing a tenderness that his expression did not. She could tell that he was just as eager to hold her as she was him, but they both knew they could not. They had to act almost indifferent in front of his family. She missed him already.

"Gajeel, happy birthday." She stated, unable to keep her face straight as she tried to act indifferent. " _You must be happy to have made it home in time for tonight_."

" _I was already home_." He murmured quietly so that only she could hear him before raising his voice. " _My family has actually made the fire twice the size since there is so much to celebrate; they actually had to move the tents so that we could all sit around it._ "

" _Only twice? But there are more than two things to celebrate! You and your father are home, you have just completed your thirtieth lone hunt, it is your birthday, and your parents have been reunited._ " She teased, causing a snort of laughter to escape Kinev.

" _They will have that celebration once they are finally alone together_." Gajeel smirked, rolling his eyes as Metalicana glared across at him. " _As for celebrating my maturing, it will be done in one moon, as is custom._ "

" _I_ _shall look forward to seeing all the attention being on you._ " She teased, her smile faltering as Gajeel looked away from her. What had he not told her? Surely they would not force her to sit in Ithunzi's cave just because she was Fiorian?!

" _Vkrepr...You-_ "

" _Because you are not a member of the Ragkiz family, you cannot be here for his ceremony..._ " Kinev answered for him. How could that be fair? It was not her fault she was not part of his family yet! " _You will be when he makes the announcement half a moon later though? I am sure everyone has already guessed...It is very obvious that he likes you, even if he is as serious as ever, and you lit up the moment you heard his voice._ "

" _You know I have not already taken her._ " Gajeel growled, glaring down at his cousin.

" _I am not the one you have to convince! I know you have not! My observation means nothing with the Elders though!_ " Kinev snapped back bitterly. " _If they think that you took her under false_ rraratkav _, you know what will happen...I hope you can convince them, I truly do. I would not wish that fate on her and I do not wish to lose the cousin I look up to as a brother_."

" _What will happen?_ " Levy frowned warily, looking between the two males.

" _...It is not considered good to talk about._ " Gajeel replied, not returning her gaze.

" _Gajeel, you will tell me now. If you do not tell me, you will be making things more difficult. I need to know the consequences of what will happen if they do not believe us._ " Levy replied, making sure that the giant, guilty looking male heard the sternness in her voice.

". _..I will be exiled...and you...It will be made impossible for you to bare children...It is cruel, but it is considered the greatest sin to try to mate before both families have consented. They make it impossible for the female to mate to make sure she understands how much she has failed by allowing a male to take her...and to stop the female following after the exiled male to start their own family...as has happened in the past..._ " Gajeel explained reluctantly, still refusing to meet her eyes.

"You may not be barbaric, but that definitely is." Levy returned in disgust, turning her gaze angrily towards the roaring fire. "Who left to form their own family?"

"The Ragkiz." Gajeel stated, finally looking back at her, a cold anger lighting his eyes.

"Well, I am truly glad they did. Someone needs to sort that disgusting punishment. The founder of the Ragkiz may have been wrong by taking his Pura when he should not have, but for the other families to create that rule to prevent it happening again?" Levy replied, her own anger threatening to bubble over. They had to convince some pathetic bunch of old men that they had not had sex or they would be treated with a truly barbaric punishment?! "I think it sounds very fitting that the family not involved in forming such a pathetic, disgusting rule should be the ones to prove that the others are wrong, do you not?"

"Definitely." Gajeel growled, pulling her closer to him to press his forehead against hers.

" _Ehem, Gajiru...? What were the two of you just saying...?_ " Kinev asked nervously, reminding them of his presence.

" _Making enemies of the Elders will not help you._ " Metalicana's voice stated over Gajeel's shoulder.

" _Gajiru! Please do not start saying stupid things again! You just got back! Please?!_ " Kinev pleaded, startling Levy.

" _We are_ _not going to make enemies of them, just make sure they know that they are barbaric fools_." Gajeel grunted, turning to look back at his father.

" _Calling them barbaric will upset our own family as much as anyone else, Gajiru_." Metalicana warned, holding Gajeel's fiery gaze with his own chillingly icy one.

" _They uphold a barbaric rule, even if they themselves are not barbaric._ " Levy returned, hearing surprised murmurs from the males and females around them as she spoke back to the Head of their family.

" _My child, be careful, please. I admire your fire, but you must be careful about who you anger. I cannot protect you alone and we only have one ally. Our family is not large and some are suspicious of you; you cannot expect all of them to stand behind me if I need to protect you against the other families...Some may choose the side of the Elder, rather than me...Especially if they see our odds. The Drirtirrar are the smallest family and ours is only slightly larger. There is only one other family smaller than us and they are the reason our people are called barbaric...We hunt in pairs, they hunt alone. Against them alone, even though we are a larger family, it would be murdering my own people._ " Metalicana sighed, cupping the side of her face to make her hold his gaze as he made sure she understood.

" _Then we must make more allies, Kurkar._ " She smiled reassuringly, leaning into his large hand.

" _First you must convince a Prince to leave behind everything he knows and the female he loves to take his rightful place. Then you must hope that that truly convinces the Elders and Heads that you are one of us...and pray that your uncle accepts my son as a worthy suitor for his favourite niece._ " Metalicana mused, shaking his head fondly at her.

" _I am hardly his favourite!_ " She laughed, deciding to act as if the other two were ridiculously easy feats.

" _He cares for you as his own daughter, my dear child_." Metalicana replied softly, gazing deep into her hazel eyes, startling her with his words and sureness of their truth. " _He saw that his men were going to lose and tried to run to protect you. He was going to give his life in order to save you. He seemed to think we were truly after your blood...I'm afraid I had to injure him more severely than I wished to make sure that the three of us could escape. He will survive his injury, but even as he lay potentially dying, he was pleading with us to spare your life...I can only hope to be able to show such strength when you are placed in front of the Elders and other Heads..._ "

"My uncle..." She trailed off, dropping to her knees in shock.

He had been willing to die for her, even though that would have left his family to take care of themselves. She had betrayed the man that had thought of her as his own child and he had still tried to exchange his life for hers. She had hurt him and his family – her family – and abandoned them for the sake of being with the man she loved. She could never expect their forgiveness; she did not have to right to ask for it. Was Lucy married to Captain Loke by now? Had Gray been forced to move his own marriage forward because of the Fiorian King's death? How would Coco and Wendy be coping with Lucy's household duties?

" _He will not be angry with you when he sees you; he will just be glad to see that you are alive and well._ " Metalicana soothed, kneeling down in front of her and cupping her cheek again.

"I do not deserve his forgiveness, I deserve his fury..." She replied, a tear rolling down her other cheek.

"You do not need his forgiveness; you already have his love. He will be more than happy that you are alive and proud of you for surviving the western Boscan forest, for saving the life of my father and for becoming such a strong woman." Gajeel stated, surprising her as she realised he was holding onto her. "You are no longer the little girl he knew, but a strong independent woman."

"I have not changed that much, Gajeel." She smiled softly, leaning back into him.

" _If I ran into the forest with you now and abandoned you there, you would know exactly what to do and survive as if you had never lived a day out of our world. You are intelligent and strong, Vkrepr. You have grown and matured during our journey here – even your skin has begun to harden to the sun! You are the fiercest of females and I am proud that I will one day be able to truly call you mine._ " Gajeel smiled softly, nuzzling the tear from her cheek.

" _Jerk_." She mumbled, feeling her cheeks heat in embarrassment at his words.

" _He did not say that he would actually abandon you in the forest?_ " Kinev offered, making both her and Gajeel laugh.

" _She did not really mean that he was a 'jerk', more that she was trying to hide her embarrassment_." Ithunzi explained from above Metalicana.

A ripple of quiet laughter moved through the people within hearing distance of Ithunzi's not so quiet words. Levy lowered her head to avoid everyone's gaze as Metalicana released her and stood back up. Gajeel nuzzled into her neck and released a heavy sigh, causing the tendril of blue hair that lay in front of her ear to flutter. She leaned her head against his and closed her eyes, indulging in his comforting warmth and scent as they enveloped her.

"I thought we were supposed to try to act indifferent in front of your family?" She murmured quietly, running the pads of her thumbs across the studs along his forearms.

" _After what I have just said to you, only a fool would consider what we say to be a lie. We may look like we have already become Purav, but why would I say that I looked forward to being able to truly call you my Pura if we already were?_ " He whispered roughly, running the studs of his nose along her jaw. " _Everyone could tell how much I meant those words, Vkrepr...I need you to know too..._ " He finished huskily, placing an almost too gentle kiss in the curve of her neck.

"- _and with that said, let us celebrate our return and the arrival of the darkness that brought me my son! Everyone! Let the feast begin!_ " Metalicana yelled, startling Levy as she realised he had been speaking.

An almighty roar erupted from the Ragkiz as they sat around the towering mass of flames that threatened to consume the stars that shone down upon them. Levy cheered, trying to join in with the haunting howls and barks of Gajeel's family. She had no idea what their noises were supposed to sound like, but she had fun trying to imitate them herself; especially once Gajeel and Kinev took it upon themselves to start tutoring her.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

 **Hope you're ready for this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Levy snuggled deeper into the warm furs as she felt a cool draft tickle her back. She heard a quiet growl and felt something gently shake her shoulder. She groaned and tried to move further into the furs, refusing to get up yet. She was sure she had only had a few hours' sleep. She smiled to herself sleepily as she remembered Gajeel's tender kiss as he had left her with his mother. Ithunzi had even personally wrapped her up in the heavy, pale, mountain goat pelts before curling up with her.

"Levy, my dear child, you must awaken." A soft voice called, causing her to shift deeper into the warmth. "My Pura calls you. You must go, child."

"Hmm, where?" She mumbled quietly as she fought off a yawn.

"To the home of the King." Ithunzi whispered, causing Levy's eyes to suddenly open wide.

"I am to travel to Melt Water Valley? We only just arrived – how could our presence be known of already?" Levy rushed, keeping her voice quiet as she suddenly became aware of the other females in the cave. When had they joined them? Who were they?

Another low growl echoed eerily through the cave.

"Metarikana will explain, I promise, but you must go now." She replied, her hushed tone sounding urgent. "My Pura is becoming impatient."

Levy nodded silently and slid herself up out from under the pelts. Ithunzi smiled reassuringly down at her as she helped Levy to her feet. Levy blinked, trying to get her eyes to focus in the darkness. She heard another growing rumble of thunder and began to shuffle towards it carefully in her blindness. Ithunzi snatched her arm, pulling her backwards. The older female sighed behind her before releasing a quiet growl into the darkness.

"I shall lead you before you stand upon the nieces of my Pura." Ithunzi frowned as an answering growl called softly from the direction of the cave mouth.

"I am sorry, Ithunzi...I am afraid I cannot see in this darkness..." Levy explained sheepishly, staring down at where she knew her feet must be.

"And you wish to bear the children of my son? What if they are born with your eyes? How can a hunter hunt if he cannot see?" Ithunzi hissed as she began physically directing Levy around her nieces.

" _I do not know_." Levy murmured, trying to hide the fact that she had been worrying about that herself.

" _What do you not know, my child?_ " A rough male voice carried through the darkness.

" _Kurkar._ " Levy smiled softly as she felt his hand on her shoulder. " _Ithunzi was asking me how any children I bear could see in the night._ "

" _My child, if it was not your child, I would have worried._ " He smirked, squeezing her shoulder. " _The two of you have managed so much already, a child will cause you no more trouble than anything you have already been through._ "

" _Metarikana, you give her false hope_." Ithunzi lectured quietly, Levy sure she was frowning at Metalicana.

" _You should hear your son_." Metalicana snorted as he began to gently pull on Levy's arm as Ithunzi released her. " _He is as much in love with this girl as I am you. On which matter, I should have already left with this girl if we are to make it in time. If we are late, they will think that it is a sign of guilt._ "

" _How can we be late_?" Levy frowned, trying to ignore the burning of her cheeks.

" _My brother left yesterday, before we arrived, to reach the home of the King. The younger brother of Igniru and the boys who spotted us went with him. His son and Gajiru left after you said your 'goodnights'. Ithunzi and I agreed that you should get some rest, it will be a long day._ " Metalicana answered quietly as he lowered himself in front of her. " _Climb on or we shall be late. I could not wake you earlier – it just seemed too unfair after you have been through so much getting here."_ He continued, still crouching in front of her as Ithunzi rolled her eyes at them and walked back into the cave. _"I must thank you...I would have left my Pura alone if you had not been here. According to my brothers, my Pura was already weakening...Everyone was in awe of her last night. She was her strong, fiery self!"_

 _"She is a very impressive female._ " Levy agreed, padding his ego more than she knew it needed. " _However I will walk. I will not allow you to carry me while your shoulder is still healing!_ "

" _My shoulder is fine, girl._ " Metalicana grumbled, still hunched over in front of her.

" _No, it is not, Kurkar! If you are so determined, could another not carry me?_ " Levy pleaded, sure that she could still see the support over his left shoulder in the dark.

" _And how would my son react to that?_ " He challenged as Levy felt him narrow his eye at her over his shoulder. " _Allow me to carry you._ "

Levy sighed and cautiously climbed onto his back, slipping her fingers into his silver mane to secure herself. She felt Metalicana carefully raise himself up from the ground using his left arm. She glanced up at the sky, searching for some sign of light that would allow her to walk. Levy felt his expanse of muscle ripple under the heavy mane as he began to stride forward into the darkness. His back was much wider than Gajeel's, allowing her to lean more to his left. Metalicana paused under her as light flickered over the edge of the cliff, catching a movement on the path far ahead of them. A flash of red lit the dim, dawn light again.

"What was that?" Levy whispered, holding herself stiller than she had ever thought possible.

"Ragkizav. It is a good sign. Today may go well for us." Metalicana grunted, beginning to move again.

" _What is a 'ragkiz' exactly? I had not realised it was something?_ " Levy frowned as she watched the light filtering onto the path. " _The creature was 'red', so is it a 'red something'? I know 'rag' is_ 'red' _, but I had not realised you use colours in your names? In which case, 'Drirt' is 'brown'...Rkera is 'white'...Wait, does that mean that both your family and the Rkerakiz family have the same...'creature'?_ " She frowned, glancing up at the side of the cliff thoughtfully.

" _Neither of our families considers the red kiz or the white kiz to be the same, but we accept that they were once one, as were our families._ " Metalicana grumbled with an obvious reluctance.

"So that is what Gajeel meant last night! The Ragkiz were originally Rkerakiz! When the first Ragkiz was driven from his family, he was forced down the mountain to the forest! A red 'kiz' is a forest animal, is it not?! While the white 'kiz' belongs on the mountain?!" Levy babbled in excitement from Metalicana's back.

" _Child, I have no idea what you have just said_." He sighed back.

Levy blushed as she realised that she had not only switched into Fiorian, but had also picked up her pace. Should she try to repeat herself in Gajeel's language? She could, but she was sure she was correct. Perhaps the Rkerakiz were particularly proud? Were they so ashamed of what one of their family members had done that they had 'persuaded' the others to agree to the new law? Perhaps the 'barbaric' family of lone hunters, that had persuaded Boscans of Gajeel's people's 'barbaric' nature, were not the real barbarians after all? Perhaps it was the prideful families at the top, rather than the animalistic families at the bottom?

Levy felt Metalicana go still under her once more. Now what could be wrong? She studied the path in front of them and smiled. She could see the path. She began fidgeting to get down, assuming that that was why he had stopped. He grabbed her side, holding her in place. She froze, a flashback of the evening-escape from the Fiorian palace interrupting her thoughts. She shook her head, refusing to accept such a reoccurrence. She was sure that Metalicana considered her to be family as much as Gajeel did. He would not just start trying to hurt her.

Something moved.

She stared over Metalicana's shoulder, realising she was staring at the gap in the rock wall that she and Gajeel had looked through only the morning before. It had been almost exactly a whole day ago, but it could have been weeks. Gajeel had defeated an older male who had challenged him. She had met his mother and made friends with one of his cousins. She had celebrated Gajeel's birthday and they had managed to persuade his entire family that they had not broken a law. Now she and Metalicana were on their way to the home of the now passed King.

And something was blocking their way.

" _Metarikana, you have left your camp at last_." A deep male voice called, a hint of poorly-hidden distain in its tone.

" _Ivan._ " Metalicana growled back, beginning to cautiously walk towards the other male as he pulled himself up straight.

" _Now, now, old friend,_ " the other male smirked, stepping back so that he was on the far side of the wall, " _that is no way to greet someone you have not seen in many seasons! How many has it been?!_ "

" _Get out of my sight before I rip you to shreds, Rkerakiz!_ " Metalicana snarled, sending vibrations through Levy's entire body.

" _Enough with your empty threats, Ragkiz. You have a child on your back and I can see you have no use of your right arm._ " Ivan snorted, crossing his arms across his broad chest. " _Rumour has it, you challenged a boar and lost. I do mean your arm, not the fight._ "

"Revy, get down. I want you to go hide; I do not want you to see this." Metalicana ordered quietly over his shoulder. " _There is nothing wrong with my arm, Duvrurg._ " He continued, lowering himself so that Levy could get off as he kept his icy blue eyes on 'Ivan' or 'Duvrurg'. Levy was not sure which the male's real name was.

" _Is the child the Fiorian?_ " The other male smirked as Metalicana tried to remove Levy from his back.

If she got down, Metalicana would attack the other male. Levy was not about to let that happen. She knew that he still could not truly use his arm. She had noticed his fingers twitching at times, but she was sure that he could not use it. She was not even sure if he could move it, never mind use it to 'rip someone to shreds'. Why was Metalicana so upset with this male? Surely it could not be the difference in 'class' that Ithunzi had hinted at? She had made it sound like the Ragkiz and the Rkerakiz did not bother with each other?

"Revy, get down." Metalicana repeated, a hint of annoyance creeping into his voice.

" _No, I will not! You cannot fight him! Not as you are!_ " Levy argued, tightening her grip on his hair. " _You have a responsibly to your family, Metalicana. What would happen if you lost? You are not as capable in your current state. You could die and you know it! How would Ithunzi feel? Or Gajeel? Or the rest of the Ragkiz?! I will not let you fight him!_ "

" _The child has some sense._ " Mused the other male as he watched them. " _I'll go on ahead to let your brother know that he is not yet Head. Although, by the end of this meeting, the fool will be. The moment you are out of the way, I shall make sure to crush your family. I have already managed to break their precious spirit._ "

" _GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I MAKE SURE YOU JOIN YOUR PURA!_ " Metalicana roared, his words echoing off of the rock walls and through the valley below.

An echo of laughter bounced back as the male disappeared into the trees that held the steep sides of the valley firm. Levy wrapped her arms around Metalicana's neck, her entire body shaking, as she silently prayed from him to calm. What could she say? What had the other male meant? How could he have crushed the spirit of the Ragkiz? The Ragkiz had seemed so happy and full of spirit while they had been barking and howling eerily last night! Their spirit could not truly be broken, could it?

"Meta-"

"I am fine." He cut her off, leaning his head back to rest lightly against her shoulder. " _Thank you. I am sorry that you had to see that._ "

" _May I ask what he has done? And who he is?_ " She frowned into his hair, refusing to release him just yet.

" _He is Ivan of the Rkerakiz. He is their Head. After his father became the eldest in his family, he became the Head. You will meet his father at the meeting, assuming he is still going strong. Makarov is the eldest of all our people; none have lived so long before._ " Metalicana explained quietly, Levy hearing the soft smile in his voice as she buried her face deeper into his mane. " _As for what Ivan has done...My sister, she had a habit of wandering. She was last seen on the western edge of the Hraorink range. It was not until my sister had been missing a full moon that Ivan came forward to say that he had seen Fiorians take her from there. Igniru, Rurmu, and I had been furious with him...Both Igniru and I were distraught, as I am sure you can understand._ "

" _He is the reason that you lost your sister?_ " Levy uttered, pulling back to try to look back at him.

" _And the King. It was also him that told my Pura that I had been captured by the Fiorians at the border_."


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

 **Merry Christmas!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

Levy stared up at the cave mouth. They had arrived here almost exactly at noon and now Levy stood on the north-eastern bank of the lake. Around her, the trees were thick, green pines towering high above even Metalicana's head. She knew if she could see past them, the almost leafless trees would lead up the steep sides of the valley and onto the flat plains of the mountains to the north and south. In front of her was a tall mound of rock covered with more trees and a thin layer of grass and moss. She even knew that the giant peaks of the taller mountains lay to the far east of the valley, having seen them above the mist of the valley floor as Metalicana had started his descent down into the valley.

She had been glad that Metalicana had been carrying her as he had attempted to walk down the rough path that had been formed by years of people walking between the two families' camps. He had seemed quieter than usual, but Levy had not been sure whether that was due to Ivan's appearance or the concentration it took not to stumble. If the giant male had lost his balance, they would have tumbled down the steep valley side until they collided with a solid tree. Levy did not want to consider the chances of surviving such a collision.

Now she stood next to Metalicana as he spoke with two younger looking males. She could not help but stare into the stone-lined burrow-like cave entrance. It looked like it went on for miles, but as she stared in she found her eyes increasingly unable to penetrate the engulfing darkness. Were they really going to go in there? How could they see in there? Even if these people could see in the dark, surely even they would be blind in there?

"-vy? Revy!"

" _Yes?!_ " Levy squeaked as she realised someone was saying her name.

" _I need to introduce you now_." Metalicana sighed, shaking his head at her. " _Revy, this is Erik, heir of the Drirtretarat._ " He continued, his voice hard and emotionless as he gestured to the first male.

" _Nice to meet you, Erik._ " She smiled back, feeling pleased to have found a name she was sure she was saying correctly.

The male was tall, perhaps as tall as Gajeel, as he stood watching her sceptically. His hair was the colour of the rich, dark red wine that her uncle so dearly loved to indulge in. It spiked backward in thick spikes, while two long sideburns framed his tanned, almost pointed face and a small tuft fell forward over his forehead. His irises were small, dark garnets that seemed to look deep into her soul. Above his right eye, a thin, delicate-looking pale bone pierced through his thin eyebrow.

" _You have interesting thoughts_." The male hissed back as he finally offered her his hand, revealing a pine cone tattooed in black on the inside of his wrist.

" _Why? It is not as if a girl like her could even think of anything more than mating!_ " The man next to him snorted.

" _Revy._ " Metalicana growled quietly in warning before she could argue. " _This is Zting, heir of the Hraorink. You have met his older cousin, Pioret. Zting is only fifteen autumns. This is his first gathering; his older brother was one of the first to die of the current sickness amongst his family. He has been staying with the Ragkiz, rather than the Drirtirrar, since the outbreak._ "

" _I am sorry for your loss._ " Levy nodded towards the male, carefully raising her eyes to study him.

He stood only half a head above Levy herself, perhaps just a little shorter than her cousin Gray. If he was fifteen years old, he would easily end up much taller than her before he finished growing. Would he manage to be as tall as Gajeel? His pale blonde hair certainly attempted to make up for his currently shorter height. It spiked in a more vertical direction than his fellow Heir's. His eyes were the deep blue of the lake Levy had sailed upon only days earlier. They seemed to have an almost playful look hidden behind his mocking gaze.

" _Glad to hear it_." He laughed, the mocking of his expression easily matched by his tone. " _It was your people that let the disease into our family. I can only hope that your precious Gajiru has brought it back for his own family._ "

" _In which case, perhaps you should be more careful of how much you mock me?_ " Levy returned with a smile, ignoring Metalicana's growled warning. " _You never know, I may just have some sickness held within me to give to anyone I choose_."

She heard a chuckle escape Erik as the young blonde male backed off slightly. She could see the smirk playing across Metalicana's lips and knew that if she looked into his pale blue eyes, that amusement would be echoed there. The blonde turned his head away from her sharply as he realised the other two males were quietly laughing at him. She noticed a sharp fang dangling from Sting's left ear and frowned, trying to remember any such ornament on Pioret. Her frown deepened as she noticed the tattoo of a wolf's head on the blonde male's left shoulder. Pioret definitely did not have a tattoo.

"Metalicana, may I ask a question?" She began quietly, hoping that the other two would not question her sudden change to Fiorian. "What does his tattoo mean?"

" _Now, which one, my child? Erik has two and Zting has one._ " Metalicana returned, clearly amused as he let the two younger males know what she had said. " _The tattoos on the wrists of Erik show him to be part of the Drirtretarat, as does his_ retarat _bone piercing above his eye. Zting has the tattoo of the head of a_ rink _on his shoulder to show he is a mature male of the Hraorink family, while the_ rink _fang hanging from his ear shows that he is the Heir._ "

" _I told you the girl had interesting thoughts, Zting._ " Erik mused, a small smirk curving the edge of his mouth.

" _May we enter now, boys?_ " Metalicana asked, his question sounding more like a demand.

Sting snorted and walked up to the cave entrance. He yelled something into it, his voice echoing almost unbearably back at them. Erik cringed next to him and glared at the younger male, seemingly ready to murder him. Levy giggled quietly before returning her attention to the cave mouth. She froze as a set of ruby eyes appeared through the darkness. They almost seemed wary of the people outside the cave as they came closer. The eyes flicked towards Sting before a boy emerged from the mouth.

He stood at the same height as Sting, but his resemblance to Gajeel was almost eerie. Levy was sure that Gajeel was an only child, but this boy just looked too similar. He seemed to have the same ruby eyes as Gajeel and Ithunzi, as well as the heavy, black, shadow-like hair. It was not the length of Ithunzi's plait or Gajeel's giant mane. It seemed more the length of her own short waves, only his was straight. It fell over his right eye, covering the end of a scar that stretched across the bridge of his nose. Levy shifted awkwardly as she looked away from the scar, remembering the viciousness of Metalicana and Gajeel's fight and the seriousness of Gajeel's fight with the other male. That older male had lacked his mane when she had caught a glimpse of him at the feast; perhaps that explained this younger male's shorter hair?

" _Raiozu_." Metalicana grinned, an almost fondness in his expression. " _Revy, this is my youngest nephew, the son of my second brother! His name is Raiozu. You may remember seeing him as part of the scouting party?_ "

" _I do, Kurkar._ " She smiled back, offering the boy her hand. " _It is nice to meet you. Metalicana and Gajeel have both mentioned you._ "

" _Gajiru mentioned me?_ " Raiozu frowned suspiciously, running his visible eye over her as she nodded. " _He has never mentioned you._ "

" _Have you seen him since his return? You were not there at the feast last night._ " Levy returned, feeling strangely defensive. It had just been a statement, not an accusation. She had no reason to be upset, no matter how fond of this boy Metalicana appeared to be.

" _I was just speaking to him before Zting called me out. I am still not sure why he called me; my uncle knows his way through these underground caves better than I do._ " He shrugged, seemingly unfazed by her attempt to defend herself.

" _My child, we need to be inside_." Metalicana sighed heavily as he gave Raiozu a sympathetic smile. " _Which hall are they in? We are already becoming late._ "

" _The largest since the heirs are here too._ " Raiozu nodded as he turned to walk back inside the cave.

" _Raiozu,_ " Erik began, his voice strangely quiet, " _stay out here so that we can join the meeting. I will send out some runners to keep watch,_ " he continued as he turned to the mouth of the cave, " _if I remember._ " He smirked back over his shoulder.

" _Do not worry, Raiozu, I will remember!_ " Sting called back, throwing the black haired boy an almost apologetic look as he began to follow after Erik.

Levy offered the boy a shy smile as she walked past him towards the mouth of the cave. His ruby eyes darted away from her as a pink tinge seemed to dust his cheeks. Perhaps Gajeel had mentioned her? Why else would a boy blush at her when she smiled at him? She was not exactly Lucy, so she doubted it was due to his own thoughts. What had Gajeel said to him? She frowned as she stepped into the endless darkness, suddenly unable to see. She glanced back over her shoulder. The young male now stood like a boy in the middle of a circular painting. The light did not even breach the cave entrance. The male seemed to wave shyly at her, almost as if he were saying goodbye.

Levy stumbled forward as she held her hand out in front of her, searching for the feel of Metalicana's thick, silver mane. She could not even tell if he was still in front of her. She tripped over something on the cave floor, causing her to fall forward. An invisible hand gripped at her shoulder and pulled her backwards. A warm breath tickled over the pale skin of her neck, making her shiver. She lifted a hand up to touch the rough one on her shoulder. There had not been anyone behind her moments before, so where had this person come from?

She leapt forward out of reach of teeth that momentarily grazed her shoulder. The person had tried to bite her! Who was it? Was Gajeel playing games with her? She silently prayed that it was him. If it was not, what sort of game was this stranger playing? Gajeel had only nipped her a few times and had been severely scalded by Metalicana for it, so why would a strange male do such a thing? She took another step back and tensed as she collided with something warm and solid. It seemed to move rhythmically, as if to someone's steady breathing. Was it the male she had just tried to escape? Or was it Metalicana who had been in front of her. Why did they not speak?

"It is me, Vkrepr." A gravelly voice whispered, only to echo through the darkness.

Levy let out a heavy sigh that she had not even realised she had been holding. She felt a large, masculine hand squeeze her shoulder and recognised it as Metalicana's. She closed her eyes and steadied her breath, picturing herself standing with her back against Metalicana, picturing his height and his tanned skin pulled tight over his muscular stature. She listened to her memory of Gajeel's whisper, trying to picture him a meter in front of her as she decided upon a distance. She held her hand out flat and took half a step forward. The palm of her hand met with Gajeel's warm abdomen just as she had expected. She dusted her fingers over the groves and grinned to herself as she realised she had pictured everything perfectly.

His hand gripped her wrist and pulled her close. She felt him nuzzle her jaw as his mane tickled her nose slightly. She tilted her head and nudged the corner of his jaw. She could see him perfectly in her mind's eye as he moved to press his forehead against hers. She watched as he nuzzled her nose and returned it at the very moment that he did it. She watched as his face tensed with the power of the love he felt for her and the strength it took to hold it back. She slid her hands up into his thick mane and clenched them into fists. They had already spent too much time apart but something told her that this time, it truly was goodbye.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

(Ok... Anyone want the job of nagging me into updating? The benefits aren't great, but you get to be two or three chapters ahead of everyone? And, if I'm writing something, you might get random emails with "this is what I'm working on, what do you think so far? I'm not sure about this twist? IS IT IN CHARACTER?" along with lots of GIFs. Because communicating in GIFs is fun. And you pretty much get to decide when the next update is happening? _(I have no motivation to post on days when I start at 5pm, even though I have time... I tend to just be thinking about starting work... but if you tell me that's when I'm updating, I'll have a deadline and it will be done)._ You will also be subjected to my terrible sense of humour. We had some jokey Lion King-Mountains to Dust crossover joke moments...)

 **We're _finally_ on Chapter Twenty! _(And whose fault is that? Mine. Sorry.)_ So, thank you for enjoying the last chapter and for putting up with me for this long, hanging around for updates that take half a year to appear (oops...). And I'm glad Sting went down well! XD We're not done with him yet.**

 **Anyway, enjoy! Have fun character spotting in this one!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

Levy gulped as she followed Metalicana and Gajeel into a giant, torch lit cave. It seemed to almost be the shape of an egg, but where the rounded point lay to her left, the wall smoothed perfectly into the tunnel she currently stood in. The other edge of the tunnel was almost sharp and she quietly made a mental note not to find out if her suspicion was true. Who would create such a room? A creepy laugh echoed through the cave, accompanied by a deep, almost bellowing chuckle. Levy nervously glanced around the room, finding about forty males sitting in groups of threes and sixes.

Someone seemed to wave at her and she grinned as she recognised Vupoan towards the point of the cave. She waved back at him and his father sitting to his right shook his head at her almost fondly. Rurmu sat on Vupoan's left and seemed to be having a silent conversation with the giant silver haired male in front of her rather than acknowledging her. She felt a glare directed at her and realised that Sting sat less than six feet from her friend. With Sting, there were two much older males with the same wolf's head tattoo on their left shoulders. They seemed to be watching her warily, but if Sting's whole family suspected Fiorians of bringing illness to their family, she could not blame them.

" _Metarikana, it is good to have you back._ " An aged voice grinned. " _If you do not mind, we would like to begin._ "

" _As you wish, Makarov._ " Metalicana bowed his head and gestured to Levy to take a seat against the wall to her right.

She walked in front of Gajeel to where Metalicana had gestured and carefully lowered herself down onto the surprisingly warm cave floor. She could feel the stares of the men in the room and drew her arms around her bare stomach. The cave was eerily silent as no-one dared to speak. Levy flicked her eyes up to glance at Gajeel, only to find him staring straight forward at a strangely short man. In fact, the man did not even seem to come to Metalicana's knees. How could anyone be so small? Was that the man that Metalicana had bowed to? He was certainly the oldest in the room, she realised as she looked around her at the gathered males.

" _Please, sit_." A deep voice seemed to command as a man behind Makarov started to stand up.

Levy gasped as the man became visible above the heads of others. She stared up at him, unable to believe her own eyes. This man had large dragon scales tattooed up both of his arms and around his thick, muscular neck. They looked almost real in the light of the cave, seemingly coating him in armour. That was not what had startled her. She almost felt as if she knew this man. His cherry blossom pink hair rose up smoothly like flickering flames. His eyes were made of the purest gold and held a calm, serious expression as they focused on Metalicana. This man was a taller, broader, muscular version of Natsu. This man could only be Atorizu of the Gruhtaan family, Natsu's uncle. Not even the most stubborn of people could deny Natsu's connection to these people if they met this man.

" _As you wish, my Prince._ " Metalicana replied, taking a seat in the centre of the room.

" _What is your report on my brother Igniru?_ " Atorizu asked, his voice perfectly serious. Levy could not help staring as she recognised the similarity between this male's behaviour and Natsu's. He had the same seriousness that Natsu had, but did he have the same light-hearted spirit?

" _He and his Pura are no longer of our world; they fly now with the great dragons._ " Metalicana stated, almost chantingly.

" _How came your sister to her fate?_ " Atorizu returned, remaining neutral as Metalicana seemed to flinch.

" _She died in the mountain fort to the far west of Fiore._ " Metalicana replied bitterly. Levy's heart clenched in her chest as she fought the urge to move and comfort the giant male.

" _And how could a heavily pregnant female find herself so far from home? She may have been known for being adventurous, but she was not a naive female._ " Atorizu demanded, seemingly wishing to step towards Metalicana where he sat under the inspection of the other males.

" _You already know that, so I do not understand why you are asking?_ " Metalicana frowned, turning his attention towards Ivan who was sitting to the Prince's left. " _Ivan was the one to report that he had seen her being taken. I have yet to get an answer from him as to why he withheld that information for a full moon._ "

" _I gave no such report._ " Ivan stated, a smug glint in his dark eyes.

" _You were the one who came to Igniru, Rurmu, and I when we were discussing where we should search next. You told us that you had seen her being taken near the western border of the Hraorink range, but you could not fight their numbers._ " Metalicana bit back, glaring at the black haired male. " _You were the one who told us that she would already be dead. You were the only not trying to persuade Igniru to stay and form some sort of plan. It was your carefully said words that goaded him into running off to search for her alone!_ "

" _Metarikana, these are very strong accusations._ " Atorizu interrupted, gaining Metalicana a smirk from the Rkerakiz male. " _Rurmu, do you agree with his words? Did Ivan report to my brother, but not to the families?_ "

" _He did, my Prince...What Metarikana says is true._ " Rurmu confirmed, a slightly uncomfortable tone to his voice.

" _In which case, why did you not come forward? Did you consider his report to be false?_ " Atorizu frowned, studying the Drirtirrar Elder.

" _My family is small and my words have no sway amongst our people, you know this, my Prince._ " Rurmu explained, his tone becoming bitter. " _It would have been my word against the word of Ivan. Metarikana was too concerned with finding them to report in and then he lost another son, during which he almost lost his own Pura. The families were already starting to search for Igniru, so you can understand why we would hope and assume that you would find out from Ivan._ "

" _How many sons has that boy cost you now, Metarikana? You should have just drowned him!_ " Ivan sneered, causing Metalicana to snarl and Levy felt Gajeel tense next to her.

" _Ivan, do not provoke Metarikana; you will not win._ " Makarov sighed, suddenly reminding Levy of his presence amongst the giant males. " _What lead to the death our King, boy?_ " He directed at the seething Metalicana still sat in the centre of the room.

" _The girl I bring with me knows the truth better than I, for she knows it from someone who was there. I will, however, speak on her behalf in the presence of the pig-headed fools who believe themselves above females._ " Metalicana returned, throwing a glare at Ivan as he finished.

Levy heard murmurs of disapproval begin to echo around the cave, creating an almost deafening din. A male with a strange thick blade of cobalt blue hair travelling back from his forehead and more tufting out from above his ears laid a hand on the shoulder of a muscular blonde haired man. The blonde seemed to glare at Metalicana, but did not move to speak. He had the same strange tattoo across his left pectoral and shoulder as Ivan and Makarov, suggesting to Levy that he must be the Rkerakiz heir.

Makarov lifted a single, small, wrinkled hand and the cave fell instantly into silence.

" _Igniru arrived at the fort and demanded to have his Pura returned, however it had apparently taken him almost five winters to get there._ " He began, gaining the attention of every male in the room. " _He was met with confusion, while the people inside the fort were ordered by the Fiorian King to ignore him. One Fiorian male took an interest in him and investigated on his behalf. He paid the price for his so-called treason, alongside our King who had been provoked into attacking to prevent his own capture. The Fiorian male was Ariztair of the McGarden family and I bring you his only child. This girl that I bring you is his daughter, Revy of the McGarden family. She may only be a young female, but she has given up everything she knows and cares about to come here. I will happily confirm her to be stronger than any male here, including myself._ "

" _Her father was the man who tried to help our King?_ " Ivan mused, running his eyes over her. " _Was he also a miniature human?_ "

" _You of all people should know that size does not matter, Ivan._ " Gajeel growled from beside Levy, startling her with the sudden sound of his voice. " _Only a fool would challenge your own father._ "

" _Gajiru, you are not part of this._ " Makarov sighed from his place directly in front of Metalicana. " _That shall be taken into account when her turn comes, Metarikana. Thank you for your report on our King, however, you are yet to explain the death of your sister? Do you have anything to report?_ "

" _She died during childbirth, Makarov. It cannot be confirmed, but that is what I found out from my time in Fiore and Revy has been told the same._ " Metalicana replied, holding his voice steady.

" _And their child? Did it survive?_ " Atorizu demanded, a light flickering in his golden eyes.

" _It did. It was smuggled from the fort by an unknown female. Revy grew up not far from it and is a close friend. My son has met the boy._ " Metalicana explained, a small smile curving the corner of his mouth as he told Atorizu of their nephew.

" _Where is he? Did you not bring him back?_ " Atorizu rushed, his seriousness gone with the instant appearance of a grin that resembled Natsu's.

" _He would not have come with us._ " Metalicana stated, casing a glance over at Levy. " _However, Revy may be able to persuade him to return to his true home._ "

" _Metal-_ "

" _Revy._ " Gajeel growled quietly, reminding her that she was not allowed to speak.

" _You give us more to take into account._ " Makarov mused, nodding his approval at Metalicana. Were they having a conversation that no-one else could understand? Or had she missed something important? " _Now your report is complete, perhaps you could explain the length of your absence so the gathered males have something to guild their judgement?_ "

" _Yes, Makarov._ " Metalicana sighed, standing up from the stone floor. " _Upon hearing rumours of the death of our King from the Boscan Princess, I took leave from my family to find out if the rumours were true. All of you approved of this, if I remember correctly?_ " He began, his icy glare moving from male to male in search of anyone who would dare argue. " _When I reached the border of the war-torn area next to Fiore, the Boscan army ignored me, as I expected. I tried to find a safe crossing point where I would not be discovered. However I was spotted and a young '_ Generar' _and his men challenged me. When I heard the name '_ Dragon-man' _, I assumed I would be able to discover the truth about our King if I went with them, so I let myself be captured. I spent many seasons as the slave of the Fiorian King until my son and the girl appeared. I decided to leave with the male that had appeared at the home of the Fiorian King before I had even learned he was my son._ "

" _So you did not befriend any Fiorians or give any information to them about our people?_ " Atorizu interrogated, suddenly serious once more as he scrutinised the older male.

" _The only Fiorian I have befriended is here with us. I do not approve of the other Fiorians that I have met._ " Metalicana returned, ignoring the second part of the question. " _Her father appears to have been a good male; if I could thank him for what he did for my dearest friend, I would._ "

" _Is there anything else you wish to say in your defence before your son is brought forward?_ " Makarov asked quietly, holding Metalicana's gaze.

" _Other than to tell you that my Pura says go easy on our brat? Not really._ " Metalicana smirked back, causing a few of the other males to chuckle quietly amongst themselves.

Makarov silenced the gathered males again and shook his head at the silver haired male. Metalicana nodded to the Prince and stepped back to join Levy and Gajeel sitting against the wall. He smiled reassuringly at Levy as he sat down on the opposite side of Gajeel. Levy smiled back with a confidence she did not feel as the eldest of the Elders gestured to Gajeel to come to the centre of the cave. Gajeel silently stood up and walked forward to stand, towering, over Makarov. The tiny man smiled up at him and a small smile pulled at the corner of Gajeel's lips as he lowered himself down to sit on the cave floor.

" _Gajiru, why, exactly, did you leave your family last winter?_ " Atorizu demanded, his gold eyes boring into Gajeel's hardened rubies.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

 **Hi, guys! Less than a week since the last update...? If you hadn't noticed the update earlier this week, I do recommend reading the last chapter (or you might feel a bit lost, as least when the next chapter is posted...).**

 **Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

" _Gajiru, why, exactly, did you leave your family last winter?_ " Atorizu demanded, his gold eyes boring into Gajeel's hardened rubies.

" _Perhaps you should ask yourself why you did not._ " Gajeel returned, holding the Prince's gaze. " _The Princess is the reason we are left in peace by the Boscans and yet you did not try to help her when she was captured._ "

" _How did you come to learn of her capture?_ " The Prince sighed in obvious frustration. Was he already losing patience?

" _Again, you ask me to repeat myself._ " Gajeel snorted in clear annoyance. " _I found her guards lying defeated where I expected to find her. They kept saying '_ die Prinzezzin' _repeatedly, so I went to get a Drirtretarat. They told me that the guards seemed to be saying that the Princess had been taken._ "

" _Do you remember the name of the Drirtretarat?_ " Makarov asked, his voice strangely soft.

" _No, but he will remember me. He was not all that willing to help._ " Gajeel shrugged as he glanced across at Erik and the two older males with him.

" _We shall ask the Drirtretarat if they know his name, however we still need to know why you left._ " Makarov pressed gently.

" _I went to my mother, who said that while my father was gone my uncle was the one to speak to. I went to him and he sent me to Ivan, since he has no spine!_ " Gajeel hissed, glaring across at the man that must be his uncle.

Levy flinched as she heard a low rumble echo through the cave. The male's eyes glared at Gajeel as sharp, white fangs rippled between two thin lips. His eyes were almost like Metalicana's, only they seemed to have a purple tint to them, softening their coldness. In fact, they were more a soothing lavender than an icy blue as they appeared out of the stray strands of thick, tawny hair. Apparently Gajeel was not the only one to suffer from strands of hair falling forward onto his face. Levy felt eyes studying her and glanced over at Erik. He was watching her again. What was he thinking?

" _Enough_." Makarov barked, looking between the two males. " _Gajiru, continue._ "

" _Ivan just laughed and sent me away again, so I came here to find the Prince. He called a_ kiorr _and it was decided that nothing should be done. Ivan approached me after and told me that I should just go if it bothered me so much._ " Gajeel sighed as he flicked his eyes up to look at Atorizu. " _My mother was not pleased when she found out what had happened, especially when she heard the words Ivan said to me. She approached my uncle about me leaving to search for my father and he was more than pleased that I wished to leave._ "

" _These are some strong accusations, Gajiru, Heir of the Ragkiz._ " Atorizu frowned, watching Gajeel carefully with his golden eyes.

" _The mane of my uncle is proof enough that he is a traitor. Our family has thrived under my father, but my uncle constantly challenges him. The moment he had to take charge of the family, he became the_ rorrar _of Ivan! He has caused death to stalk our family! We have lost half our children, many of our females, and six males! He is a fool that wishes for power and stupid enough to weaken us as he tries to take it! It will take more than just my children and grandchildren to repair the damage that he has done!_ " Gajeel snarled and rose to his feet to glare up at the Prince. " _The Ragkiz were finally becoming strong and were finding their place amongst this_ kiorr _, but he has put us back at the feet of the one who would kill us all if it meant he would be King!_ "

" _ENOUGH!_ " Metalicana's roar echoed off of the walls of the cave, dislodging the few loose stones there had apparently been. " _Why can you not give us peace from your rambling?_ " He continued, his voice almost inaudible as he stared down at the cave floor directly in front of him. " _This is not about the plans of others, Gajiru. You are yelling about plans to overthrow and kill when you were asked why you left._ " He sighed, finally raising his head to look up at his son as pain flickered through his pale blue eyes. " _How would your mother feel if she could see you? She still feels guilt over the death of her sister – stop trying to force her to regret her choice._ "

Levy watched as Gajeel's glare melted away under his father's gaze as the ice put out the sparking fire. What had just happened? She heard a murmur begin to echo around the cave as the males began talking amongst themselves. She glanced across at the three Drirtirrar males as they sat watching Gajeel unnervingly closely. Vupoan seemed to notice her and smiled back at her. She nodded to him and offered him her best attempt at a confident smile. He shook his head at her and nodded towards Gajeel. She frowned and looked towards her future Pura in the centre of the cave.

He was staring right at her.

" _My mother told me that the only one who could persuade our people to help the Princess of Bosco was my father and granted me leave as long as my uncle agreed._ " Gajeel stated calmly as he turned back to the tiny, elderly male. " _When I reached the border to Fiore, I had no idea where I should start looking. I had been hoping to find him on his return journey through the Western Forest, but I did not. I came across a group of Fiorians and they attempted to fight me. One of them was a '_ Captain Roke _' who will soon be related to Revy. I decided to let them capture me while I decided what to do. I thought they would take me to the capital...Instead I was handed over to the '_ Generar _' of '_ Captain Roke _', who sent me to his farm to look after his family and his animals._ "

" _This '_ Generar' _, he trusted you with his family?_ " Atorizu asked suspiciously as he stepped forward, moving past the two heavily tattooed males sitting around his feet. Levy could only guess that they must be his sons as she recognised the dragon scales up their arms and their golden eyes appearing from beneath tufted, walnut coloured hair. The eldest could not be any older than Levy herself.

" _It seemed so. He had me sent there in a cage. His Pura released me and gave me somewhere to sleep. She also provided me with strange food, but she expected me to look after her animals in return. Her son constantly watched me and her eldest daughter was nervous of me, as were her younger sisters, when we were first introduced._ " Gajeel explained as he glanced back over his shoulder at Levy. " _Revy was a cousin of the children and the niece of the '_ Generar _'. She does not have parents in this world._ "

" _So you decided to bring her home?_ " Ivan mused as he smirked up at Gajeel.

" _Ivan, this is not your place to speak._ " Makarov began, a hint of what seemed to Levy to be anger playing through his words. " _You may voice your thoughts and worries when we leave for the other hall._ "

" _That is not why I brought her with me._ " Gajeel replied calmly as he lowered himself back down to the cave floor. " _I spent many moons with her and her family. She asked me to become her family, even though others thought me a_ barbarian, _and taught me her language. If she had not, I would never have found my father. She also helped us escape the castle by acting as if we had captured her. I would not be standing here right now without her._ " He finished as he turned his head to smile softly back at her. " _I have come to feel very strongly about her and wish for her to become my Pura._ "

" _On that matter, you must also be questioned_." Atorizu sighed as he finally cast his golden gaze in Levy's direction. He was definitely related to Natsu with those eyes. " _How much does the female understand of what I say?_ "

" _Revy has understood almost every word of what has been said in here since arriving._ " Gajeel smirked back. Levy blushed slightly at the look of pride glinting in his beautiful rubies.

" _Then we shall begin._ " Makarov nodded as he offered Levy a strangely kind smile. " _Gajiru, have you lain with this female?_ "

" _I will not deny that I have shared my warmth with her to protect her from the night._ " Gajeel answered as his face regained its unreadable mask that she had seen so many times since she had first met him. " _However, I have not taken her as my Pura._ "

" _How do you explain witnesses that say otherwise?_ " Ivan smirked from where he sat.

" _If they say otherwise, they are mistaken. I have not taken Revy as my Pura; I only wish to take her as my Pura. Perhaps they are referring to our behaviour? My own father has commented on the fact that we already give the appearance of Purav._ " Gajeel offered eerily calmly as he turned his emotionless gaze towards Ivan.

" _Once again, Ivan, you speak out. If you continue to do so, I will remove you from this_ kiorr _._ " Makarov stated as he stood facing Gajeel _,_ not bothering to look back at his son _._ " _Gajiru, do you deny that you mated with her in a fit of rage at the Drirtirrar camp after she showed interest in the youngest son of Zikar?_ "

" _I did not._ " Gajeel returned, a slight hiss to his voice.

" _Are you sure? He is closer to her age and size, according to the witnesses._ " Atorizu pressed as he took another step to stand directly behind Makarov. " _Apparently they were seen to be very friendly and you were furious to find out that the rumours were true. You terrified this female and she fled while you began shouting at Vkkur before going after her. I believe you forced your way into the home of Zikar and his Pura, where you trapped this female and took her to stop anyone else from having her._ "

"Th-"

"Levy, hush." Metalicana hissed almost silently as a few glances were cast in their direction.

" _I may have lost my temper when I saw them being so friendly, but I had not seen her in seven days._ " Gajeel admitted, his glare burning into the cave floor by his feet. " _She was hurt by my suggestion and ran off. I let my frustration out on Vkkur and went in search of her. We talked things out and fell asleep. Neither of us had slept well the night before and we were both just relieved and happy to see each other again after so long._ "

" _What disturbed the sleep of a hunter?_ " Atorizu frowned as he looked down at Gajeel from his vantage point.

" _My cousin, Pioret, had been pestering me for seven days with reports on Revy that I did not ask him for. I am all too aware of how foolish I was to let him get to me._ " Gajeel admitted awkwardly as he continued to stare at the floor. " _All that became of letting him bother me was an angry Revy. I would have been equally offended had she suggested the same of me._ "

" _So she was offended by the suggestion of being interested in another male? Were there males in Fiore for her?_ " The Prince continued, his eyes narrowing slightly.

" _There were, but she turned them away. She would not be with a male she did not love_." Gajeel explained as he raised his head and looked back at Atorizu with a strong air of pride surrounding him.

" _So she chose you as the male she loves?_ " Makarov asked simply, preventing the Prince from continuing. Levy bit her lip as a small, happy smile crept onto her lips at the sight of Gajeel's nod of confirmation. " _Then you accused her of being changeable? Is that not unfair?_ "

" _I am not proud of my behaviour, as Revy knows. I should never have let Pioret get his words into my head._ " Gajeel sighed as he glanced over at her.

She smiled back up at him and watched as her smile became reflected back at her. She was not sure why she was smiling so happily, but to see Gajeel smiling back at her filled her with confidence. As long as they were together, they were unstoppable. They were truly in love and no-one could make her believe otherwise. This group of men could not convince her that her feelings were a lie. Not even Lucy had managed to do that. If Lucy could not make her believe something, then some old men would never win.

" _Perhaps we should call her to the centre to speak?_ " Ivan offered in an almost polite tone. " _If there are any flaws in their tales then this girl is the weakest link. In my belief, the truth can only be established by questioning the girl._ "

" _You have already been repeatedly asked to remain quiet, boy._ " Makarov hissed towards his son. " _However, it will be getting late; we shall discuss our opinions on the offered information over dinner._ " Makarov nodded as he looked around the gathered males. " _Firstly, we must speak with the girl._ " He continued as he turned to look across at her. " _Come here, my child._ " He called gently to her as he offered her his hand with a kind smile.

She took his hand and felt the warmth of his smile in the touch of his hand.

She stood up and stepped towards the centre without a single fear.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

 **Hey! I'm just going to put something here...**

Levy sat quietly on her sofa, her book open as a warm breeze drifted in through the open window. It was a particularly hot day and she was using that fact as an excuse to read her book, for what else should she do while she lazed in the shade? She had been reading all morning, much to her aunt's annoyance, but there was little else she wished to do. She could go get some wool to spin for making new clothes, like her aunt had suggested, but her book was more interesting. Her books were usually more interesting than her life, really.

 **That was where this started...almost 3 years ago. And in the story, it's been pretty much exactly 5 months, give or take a day.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter!** (And I really need to PM someone! I haven't forgotten, I just haven't had time... I had a deadline yesterday... Sorry...)

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

Gajeel took his place against the wall once more as Metalicana levered himself up off of the ground with his left arm. He nodded reassuringly at Levy as she stood in the centre of the cave with every male in the room staring at her. They clearly varied greatly in size, she realised. There were three gigantic males with three thick black bands around their biceps on the opposite side of the opening in the wall. The largest easily dwarfed Metalicana, while the youngest seemed likely to be the same since as the Ragkiz Head. Next to them, the Drirtirrar looked almost tiny at their average of six foot. In fact, they almost looked like they had no muscles as they sat next to the terrifyingly large males.

She and Gajeel definitely could not escape the decision.

On the other side of the Drirtirrar sat the three Drirtretarat males with their bone-pierced right eyebrows. Erik seemed to have finally stopped watching her as he sat with his eyes closed. Even they were taller than the Drirtirrar she noticed. They seemed to have the same build, which only made the first three males seem even larger. Levy could not see any tattoos or piercings on three of the next group of males. Two families seemed to be sitting as one, forming a group of six. Three of them looked slightly shorter than the Drirtretarat, closer to the height of the Drirtirrar, but they had the build of the first group of three males. These males appeared to have a similar idea for their hair as the Ragkiz, but it seemed to be held as a ponytail by a thick binding of very dark brown leather.

Levy easily recognised the family they were mixed with. Even if she had not seen the large wolf's head tattoos on their right shoulders, she would have recognised their Heir, Sting. He was sneering up at her from beside his family. His family had the smaller build, but the two full grown males were definitely over six foot. She smiled over at Sting and he laughed as he elbowed the youngest of the family they were mixed with. She did not bother trying to guess what he had said, but she was curious to speak with his family. Perhaps she could gain the Ragkiz another ally if it was a disease she knew of? If she knew what it was, perhaps she could help their healers? Or maybe ask some Boscans if they have anything that could treat it?

The family next to them seemed to lack markings, but Levy noticed a skull attached to the twine of their skirts. She had no idea what animal the skull could belong to, but they clearly did not like her looking at them. They seemed to shuffle closer to the wall as they stared back at her warily. She offered them a small smile, earning her a glare from them. She looked away from them and hoped that she had not just made an enemy by smiling.

Between them and the two young, tattooed Princes were three very strange looking males. They were shorter than the Drirtirrar, but their strange hair added an extra few inches. Two of the males had bright green hair while the third had a deep hickory colour. They each had two strange spikes rising up from their hair, while the youngest that looked to be about the same age as Gajeel had the shortest spikes. His hair was actually the longest of his family's and, unlike the rest of the males with long hair in the cave, was well kept. He kept looking over at the giant Heir of the Rkerakiz every time the strange male next to the blonde Heir elbowed him. Was he annoyed at the lack of respect or did he want to know what was being said?

On the other side of the young Princes were the Rkerakiz Head and gigantic Heir. While the Head had greasy, black, slicked back hair, the Heir had a particularly bright blonde that spiked backwards, bar a few short strands that fell forward over his forehead at the centre. This male was at least the height of Metalicana, if not taller. He had thick muscle under every inch of visible skin, which there was plenty of. Levy certainly did not want to upset this male; that much she was sure of. The last thing she wanted was to upset someone so terrifyingly large and put Gajeel in a situation where he would likely lose.

Directly next to the Rkerakiz Heir sat the strange looking male she had noticed attempt to comfort him at Metalicana's suggestion of pig-headed males that did not care about females. The two males with him did not share his strange hairstyle, but appeared to have the same unusual tattoo. Across the bridge of their noses, stretching onto their cheeks and foreheads, was the stylised tattoo of a human. The youngest male kept sticking his tongue out whenever he seemed to share a joke with the Rkerakiz Heir, giving her plenty of chances to notice a particularly strange thing about him. Levy was not sure if the other males had the same tattoo on their tongue, but she was not sure why anyone would want their tongue tattooed at all.

Levy's face lit up as she spotted Kinev sitting behind two large males who, judging by the lip-ring, had their thirty piercings. She had not thought to look for him when she had come in, but she certainly could not have seen him while she had been sitting. The Ragkiz sat directly to the right of the males with the tattoos of humans. Levy was not sure which the more unusual design was: a tattoo of a human or twelve pieces of metal. The Ragkiz Elder seemed smaller than Akigit, but he had the same tawny mane. His eyes were a peculiar colour that resembled the pale colour of an apricot. She did not know his name yet, but this was the male that held almost as much power within the Ragkiz as Metalicana. His face held the first signs of forming wrinkles, but Levy would not say he much older than forty-five.

Kinev waved shyly at her, drawing her attention away from the Ragkiz Elder. She nodded to him, not daring to lift her hand. She could not risk getting him into trouble. Their fun evening of feasting, howling, and barking together seemed so long ago as she stood in the centre of the cave. She just had to convince these men that she had not done anything against their laws and she could return to the Ragkiz. What should she say? Was she actually allowed to speak? Or did she have to stand in silence while they threw accusations at her?

" _Metarikana, you truly wish to place your faith and name on this Fiorian child?_ " Makarov asked, his expression completely serious as he looked up at the giant male standing next to Levy.

" _I trust her with my son and look forward to her raising my grandchild, so my faith and name are easily given._ " Metalicana smirked as he folded his studded arms in front of his chest.

" _Assuming she is not found to have already been taken, I wish you many strong grandchildren._ " Makarov grinned back before smiling to Levy as her cheeks began to heat. " _Do not be embarrassed, my child! Metarikana is wise for his years and a good friend of our late King; if he talks so fondly of you, you should feel pride! Not many humans gain his approval._ " He explained, his smile still in place.

" _My son tells me that she is_ 'cute' _and_ 'adorabre' _, which are things we do not have words for._ " Metalicana added. Levy was sure her face was crimson with embarrassment, but she knew Gajeel would likely be the same.

" _I believe those may be great complements, my boy, judging by the reaction of the girl and your son._ " Makarov chuckled as he looked between her and, she assumed, Gajeel. " _Perhaps we should continue with the task at hand?_ "

" _Yes, or neither will speak to me after._ " Metalicana smirked.

" _Right, Revy, does the report Metarikana gave match what you know?_ " Makarov asked, his face suddenly serious.

Levy nodded, unsure if she was allowed to speak. She glanced up at Metalicana and he nodded back to her with a gentle smile before nodding his head towards the tiny Elder. She smiled awkwardly towards the Elder and opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head slightly. She sighed and smiled back at him. She had been right to not speak. How was she supposed to answer his questions?

" _Who did you find out your information from?_ " Atorizu asked quietly from behind Makarov. Levy had to tilt her head back to look up at him. She frowned and looked up at Metalicana.

" _You may speak to me, but not to the others._ " Metalicana explained, keeping his voice low.

" _Thank you._ " She nodded, letting out a sigh of relief, much to the amusement of a few of the males in the room. " _My uncle. He was at the fort with my father during the time that your King was there, as were my mother and I._ " She frowned as she spoke the last part, wondering what had made her point out such a trivial fact.

" _Her uncle was at the fort with her father and has told her of his time there._ " Metalicana answered for her.

" _She said that she and her mother were there as well,_ " Atorizu continued, narrowing his eyes at Metalicana before turning to look down at her, " _did you see any of this for yourself?_ "

"A strange man was being dragged into the fort..." She hummed, her gaze dropping to the floor. What was she saying? Why could she picture this now of all times? "My mother was screaming...and my uncle shouted at her to get me back inside...He said that no child should see what was about to happen...My mother...she grabbed me and ran to the gate...It was not the big one...but there was a carriage there...She said something about a box...I do not know...I think- I think I am just remembering leaving the fort...I do not know if this is anything to do with your King..." She sighed, a frown fixed across her features as she looked up at Metalicana. Was she really able to remember all that? She had been four at the time?

" _Child, you said that in Fiorian? Can you repeat that in our language? As you know, my Fiorian is not perfect._ " Metalicana pointed out as he glanced apologetically at the Prince and the Elder of the Rkerakiz.

" _I- I do not know? I-_ "

" _She saw the King being dragged into the fort and her uncle told her mother to get her inside so that she did not see the execution of her own father. Her mother took her to a carriage to escape the fort, rather than hide her._ " Gajeel stated over her shoulder, startling her slightly with his closeness. " _The memory is not clear as she was only a child of four springs, but that is what she remembers._ "

" _Gajiru, you should not have spoken for her_." Atorizu sighed as he glanced around the room.

" _My Fiorian is better than my fathers and, having spent a few moons talking to one particular cousin of Revy, I am certainly much better at translating broken or rushed Fiorian._ " Gajeel grunted as he bowed his head to the Prince.

" _We will excuse you this time, but do not do it again unless asked._ " Makarov frowned up at him before turning back to Levy. " _What do you plan to do now that you have found our people?_ "

" _I chose to come here so that my knowledge of your people could not be taken from me._ " Levy began as she turned to look up at Metalicana. " _In doing so, I gave up my home and my family. I did this because I love Gajiru and could never wish harm upon him or anyone he cares about._ "

" _Revy came here so that she could not be used against us because she loves my son and, therefore, she would never want to endanger us._ " Metalicana stated loudly as he looked around the room.

" _Has this love you have for Gajiru led you to mate with him?_ " Atorizu demanded, pulling himself upright in an attempt to make himself seem terrifying. If it had not been for his likeness to Natsu, he would have frightened away her embarrassment at such a forward question.

" _I- I have not ma-mated with him!_ " She squeaked, tripping over her words in her embarrassment.

Her face burned hotter as more than half the males burst into raucous laughter. She dropped her gaze to the floor while wishing she had not put her bandana on. She just wanted to hide, but she was trapped in a cave filled with more than forty giant males. She did not doubt the likelihood of more being scattered through the tunnels to guard the Prince and his family. She would just have to hold her ground. She felt Metalicana squeeze her shoulder.

" _I believe you have just convinced them of your innocence._ " His voice grinned down at her as she tried to shrink.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

 **Hey! Sorry, the past few months have been a horrible rollercoaster, but my phone reminded me at midnight that today was exactly 3 years since I posted the 1st chapter of _Mountains to Dust_ , which was literally just some vague idea that came into my head and I had zero direction planned for it when I posted that chapter. I had no idea how anyone would respond, but apparently you guys liked it? I'm really proud of _Mountains to Dust_ and hopefully everyone is still enjoying it ** (when I post...between work and life, I seem to have practically zero time... You guys got to read what I did when I last managed to write something. I still need to write the last couple of chapters for this, but you're still fine for chapters, don't worry!)

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm not sure whether this counts as a good "anniversary chapter" or not, but thanks for still being here 58 chapters later!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

Levy sat silently against the cold, damp cave wall with her bowl of stew that a short haired young male had brought her. Gajeel and Metalicana currently stood in the centre of the cave with their own steaming bowls discussing something in low voices. She picked out the occasional word, but the echo interfered too much for her to make sense of anything. Raiozu had sat down next to her with his stew when he had arrived in the cave moments after the others had left. His uncle and cousin had not bothered acknowledging the boy. She had smiled at him but he had remained silent. Was he shy or did he just not like her?

"Vkrepr?" Gajeel grunted, dragging her from her thoughts. "You did werl." He nodded, giving her a little smile. "And you seem to be making more friends." He smirked as he glanced at his younger cousin.

"I do not know if we are friends; he does not seem to want to talk to me." Levy frowned, refusing to give away their conversation by looking at the object of it.

"I know rittle Fiorian." Raiozu mumbled as he deliberately turned his head away.

"I am so sorry! I did not mean to be rude, honestly! _I do speak your language fairly well though. I promise I did not mean to be rude._ " Levy rushed as she turned towards the young male. " _I would like to be your friend though._ "

" _He is shy, so he will not say much_." Metalicana added quietly as he walked over towards the tunnel. " _This decision is taking far too long – there is something they are not telling us._ "

" _The Drirtretarat brought something from the Boscan King_." Raiozu explained as he watched his uncle closely over the side of his bowl. " _They do not know what it is, but it is flat and white with black ink on it._ "

"A letter?" Levy offered in Fiorian since she had no idea what it would be in their language.

" _You know what it is?_ " The boy frowned, his watchful gaze now fixed on her.

" _Yes, and I believe I will be able to tell you what it says._ " She smiled back.

" _It does not speak._ " He snorted back, shaking his head at her.

" _I know it does not speak, but the ink tells of the words someone wanted to say._ " She replied as she carefully tried to avoid the words that she was not sure they even had.

" _Like the_ 'pages' _of one of your_ 'books' _!_ " Gajeel grinned and Levy nodded.

" _I shall go speak to Gereon._ " Raiozu nodded and was out into the tunnel before Levy realised he was standing.

She smiled up at Gajeel and he smiled back, only it did not reach his eyes. His eyes shone with worry as he looked down at her with his beautiful rubies. His smile faltered as hers began to fade. What was he worried about? Metalicana was confident that she had convinced them that she and Gajeel had not yet mated, so what else was there to worry about? They had given their reports honestly and, as far as she could tell, there was nothing in them that was necessarily bad. Her chain of thought was broken as voices began to echo through the tunnel and into the cave. The Heads and Elders began filing in through the opening of the tunnel as Metalicana moved to sit back down next to her. The Heads and Elders sat back where they had been before they had left, but the absence of the Heirs was particularly noticeable.

"Where are the Heirs?" She frowned as she looked up at Gajeel.

"They wirl not return to this hall now that the decision has been made." Gajeel grunted as he sat back down on the other side of his father.

" _What were the two of you talking about?_ " Makarov frowned, narrowing his eyes at them as he stood in the centre of the cave.

" _Revy was asking why the Heirs have not returned._ " Gajeel shrugged, holding the Elder's gaze.

" _They are no longer needed to judge the male who would be Head of the Ragkiz during their time_." The Elder explained before turning to the two males with her. " _Would both of you come to the centre?_ " Gajeel and Metalicana stood up as one and walked to the centre with expressionless faces as they awaited the verdict. " _Neither of you have been found guilty. However, Metarikana, in your current state, you cannot lead your family; Akigit will remain as Head until you recover._ " Makarov stated as he completely ignored the anger that flashed through the silver haired male's eyes. " _Gajiru, you will return to your family and remain there until a new King is to be crowned._ "

" _What do you mean? I do not know if tha-_ "

" _It means that you will not see Revy of the McGarden family again until the new King is to be crowned, be it the son or the brother of Igniru._ " Makarov explained as he cut Gajeel off.

Levy stared at the tiny male, unable to comprehend what he had just said. She had to have misunderstood him. How did he plan to separate them? Did she have to stay with another family? She must have just mistranslated a word. She looked up at Gajeel and froze. He was staring at the Elder in stunned disbelief. She had not misheard him. He was really going to separate them. How lo-

" _How long will it take for a new King to be crowned?_ " Gajeel demanded, sounding completely lost as his eyes searched Makarov almost disparately for any sign that he was not serious.

" _As long as it takes Revy to return here with the son of Igniru._ " Atorizu answered for the Elder without a glimpse of sympathy. " _She will travel to the home of the Boscan King and ask for the demand of our Prince to be returned to us to be given to the Fiorian King. There will be four of our people with her, so she will not be travelling alone. She will have a female companion, so I will hear no arguments. You will lead her to the entrance where she will meet with the three male Heirs and the female._ "

" _Gajiru, do not argue._ " Makarov warned as he waved them towards the wall where Levy sat. " _Now, Revy, please come forward._ " He smiled, gesturing to her to approach him. Levy rose to her feet and moved to the centre. " _I believe you understood everything that I have just said?_ " He asked, earning a nod from Levy. " _If you wish to become the Pura of Gajiru, you will have to prove yourself. In order to be accepted amongst our people, you must return with the son of Igniru. If he does not wish to return to his people, his uncle will become King, but only once he has come to say that he will not be King._ _Do you understand? You may speak._ "

" _Yes, Makarov, I understand._ " She smiled, cursing her eyes for threatening to water. How could she persuade Natsu to come here? She could not return to Fiore! How could she speak to him in the first place?

 _"You must also either gain the permission of your uncle to mate with Gajiru or find a family who will accept you as their own. On which note, I must add that Zikar will offer you a place in his home, should you need it. He has no objection to you being with Gajiru, but you must first return with the Prince or you will not be accepted into our people._ " Makarov finished, watching her carefully.

" _Yes, Makarov. I must bring Natsu here before I can be welcomed._ " She returned, her voice wavering slightly as bitterness began to sink in. They had come so far and now she had to begin another journey just so that she could be with him. It was not fair!

" _Unless anyone has anything they wish to bring to our attention, everyone may return to their own camps until it is time to gather again._ " Atorizu exclaimed, suddenly looking weary. " _Revy, you will be the last to leave._ " He added over the din of the males beginning to move.

Levy watched as Vupoan slipped into the cave just as almost thirty males made their way out of it in an impressively calm procession. He kept waving the other males past him as he stood on the other side of the stream of giant people. He smiled over at her before circling around the tail end of the group to approach her. She jumped as someone tapped her shoulder, much to Gajeel's amusement. She glared up at him before turning to find a cheeky grin directed at her.

" _I did not mean to scare you_." Kinev mused, his brilliantly white fangs on show.

" _Careful with her, I need her in one piece._ " Vupoan's voice laughed over her shoulder.

" _Revy, Raiozu tells me that you can make sense of this thing?_ " Makarov's voice cut through the din.

"Everyone wantz zome of your Vkrepr." Metalicana grinned, clearly talking to Gajeel.

" _I believe I will be._ " She smiled as she ignored the silver haired male's words.

Makarov handed her the large piece of expensive paper. At the top was the official stamp of the Boscan royal family. This did not surprise her given what she had been told about it. It was written in Boscan in a plain, but delicate hand and addressed to the Prince. She quickly read through the short note written by the Boscan Princess before raising her attention back to the males that had gathered around her. She felt Gajeel's eyes searching her as she avoided looking directly at him. How could she tell them what the letter said?

" _My child, you must translate for us._ " Metalicana urged quietly as he laid his left hand on her shoulder to squeeze it.

" _It is from the Princess of Bosco...I am to be returned to my family by the end of this moon._ " She continued, exchanging 'month' for 'moon' due to the lack of 'months'. " _Metalicana is to give himself over to be tried for the assassination of the previous King of Fiore. As long as both requests are carried out, the Fiorians will not bring war to your people. Both Metalicana and I are to go to the Boscan_ 'palace'."

" _The home of the Boscan King,_ " Gajeel explained for her, " _and if you are going there to be taken back to Fiore, I will not allow it!_ "

"And what about Kurkar!? Do you not care that he is being summoned to his death!?" Levy exclaimed, glaring angrily at Gajeel.

"Of course I care, but I know he wirl not go! They cannot force him, but they would be abre to take you even if you do not wish it!" He returned, folding his arms defiantly across his chest.

"I need to speak to my uncle in order to become your Pura – this is a perfect chance! You were the one who said he would happily allow me to be with you if he found out who you were!" Levy snapped, mirroring his stance. "I have to go anyway, so why are you arguing? This way I can try for both the things I need to do!"

" _Gajiru? You realise you are talking in Fiorian?_ " Kinev interrupted, embarrassing them both.

" _Sorry, Kinev. I was saying that I would not let her go if they were just going to take her away when she wants to stay._ " He replied awkwardly as he looked around the gathered males.

" _I must go, Gajeel...I will not go with them though._ " She soothed, taking hold of his hand. " _I think I may be able to use this to our advantage...but it would be easier if you were there. I do not know who will be with me on my journey there, but perhaps I can persuade my family to come here once I arrive there? I could ask the Princess to send word to my uncle that he must bring Natsu. As she is your friend, surely she will help?_ "

" _I do not know...She does not say much, but perhaps she will take a liking you? She...She is not like your Princess._ " He frowned as he gently rubbed circles on her hand with his thumb. " _You would be away for a very long time if you are going to wait?_ "

" _I need ink and a feather._ " She grinned as she raised the piece of paper up to show Gajeel, earning a confused look from him. " _I can explain that Natsu needs to be there by using this,_ " she continued, waving the paper again, " _and Makarov or the Prince can have it delivered to the home of the Boscan King ahead of us!_ "

" _I will go ask Atorizu if he has any spare tattoo ink!_ " Gajeel nodded, his rubies beautifully bright as he rushed out of the cave to find the Prince of the Dragon People.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Fairy Tail Belongs To Hiro Mashima!**

 **Hey, so I need to do a little explaining. A couple of unforeseen circumstances have occurred in the past few weeks.**

 **Last week, I actually found myself having no choice but to go collect my new car on Monday (it would have been today if I hadn't...) - those who've managed to talk to me in the past 2 or 3 months will know my car was dying.** My work is just over 10 miles from where I live, so after a 20 mile round trip, I was having to top her up with water. My oil filter went the other day. Parts of my car were breaking repeatedly due to an underlying problem with my engine. Here's where the argument of using public transport doesn't work for me comes in: I work evenings and the last bus back to my village from the town is 4:30pm. Get a taxi, you say? £24+. It's £3.60 to get in on the bus. That would be £27.60+ to get to work and back, or hope there's someone I can pay £10 a day (literally just for petrol) to drive me back and forward to work. I'd have to work a minimum of 3.75hrs to cover the cost of getting back and forward if there wasn't. If I start at 5pm and we don't see anyone on a weekday evening, we're closed by 8pm. **I need a car or I'd honestly be better quitting my job.**

 **The week before, I had to take my granny to get a new black skirt on the Monday before we left on the Tuesday to go to her twin sister's funeral. We were away for three days and then I was at work until the Monday when I went for my car. I've been working all week since, except for Thursday when I went to see Nickelback. I will apologise for not managing to let you guys know what's been going on, but I won't apologise this time for not having updated. I haven't stopped for a day since I last updated and I'm currently very upset over the death of my granny's sister, which might seem bizarre to you, but I'm close to her family.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm away to Ireland next Sunday evening for a few days to visit a good friend over there. I'll try to update on Sunday, but my parents are planning to take me out for lunch for my birthday. It might end up being Saturday night when I get in from work if I have the energy. If not, it'll be on the 21st.**

 **(P.S. I found out tonight that** _Mountains to Dust_ **is less than 5,000 words shorter than _Philosopher's Stone_ and **_Mountains to Dust: Becoming Purav_ **is over 9,000 words** _longer_ **than** _Chamber of Secrets_ **and I've not even finished it yet! Currently feeling some level of achievement right now - thanks, everyone, for making it possible!)**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

Levy watched as the young male dashed off through the trees, leaving the group of them standing outside the cave. At the speed he was going, she could easily believe that he would be at the palace in a couple of weeks. She had no idea how long it should take, but hopefully that would take some time from how long they would have to wait there for Natsu's arrival. She smiled up at Metalicana. He snorted in amusement and turned back to the young group.

" _Do you know where you are going?_ " He asked quietly, authority clear in his voice.

" _Of course I do._ " The giant blonde returned from where he leant against a tree.

" _Look, if you do not get there by the end of this moon, there will be a war here! It will not be at the border, but here!_ " Gajeel growled. He already was not happy that Levy was going, but she knew he understood, at least about not starting a war.

" _Gajiru, I promise we know what we are doing._ " The young green haired male with the two strange spikes in hair soothed, laying a hand on Gajeel's arm. " _We will be there before your ceremony and back in time for you to announce her as your choice._ "

" _Really?_ " Gajeel snorted as he glared down at the much smaller male. " _I know you will not be. Unless you plan to run most of the way, you will not manage it. I know none of you are capable of running that distance!_ "

" _We plan to travel into the night._ " The male with the strange blue hair from earlier cackled.

" _Revy cannot walk at night._ " Gajeel shook his head, beginning to look frustrated.

" _We planned to carry her from the start, fool. If we let her walk, it would take us a moon and a half just to get there._ " The blonde grunted as he nodded over at her. " _You must have spent a long time carrying her yourself to have made it back so quickly._ "

Gajeel turned away from the group with a growl and stalked into the cave. She moved to follow, only for a wide chest to appear in front of her. She looked up to find a tattooed tongue dangling a few inches above her head. The giant grinned down at her and she had to fight the urge to step back. His shoulders were broad, but as she looked over him, she realised he was not nearly as muscular as the other males. He would be terrifying if he was with his height and shoulders. She took a deep breath and raised her head up to look back into his eyes. She wished she had not. They were the colour of dried blood and staring back at her as if he wanted to lick every inch of her with that lolling tongue. She shivered and he burst into a loud cackle.

" _Hrixzroh! Stop scaring the girl or this will take longer! I have no intention of going looking for her if she runs off to get away from you!_ " A tall, busty brunette female snapped as she appeared through the trees.

" _Both of you behave._ " The blonde growled as he pushed himself up off of the tree. " _We need to start moving. I believe you said your goodbyes to Gajiru before you joined us earlier._ " He continued, his sharp, stony coloured eyes finding hers. She nodded as her throat began to close up. How could he have known about that? " _Hrixzroh will carry you until we make camp and then you will stay with_ Evergreen _. Understand?_ "

"Evergreen?" Levy frowned, wondering why he had changed into Fiorian. He clearly did not understand the meaning of the word since his sentence made no sense. Did he mean that she was supposed to stay in the trees?

" _The female, kid._ " The blonde smirked back, before jabbing his thumb in the direction of the blue haired male. " _Get on his back so that we can leave._ "

Levy nodded and marched up to the tall male, determined not to shiver as he ran his eyes over her. He lowered himself down to rest on his knees and leant forward so that his back lay almost flat. It seemed more than a little exaggerated. Was he mocking her or showing off his flexibility? She was not sure. She sat down on his back with a leg on either side of his narrow waist; it still did not seem to match with his broad shoulders. She felt him start to move and tightly wrapped her legs around him. He cackled again and began to sit back up, giving her seconds to wrap her arms around his neck so that she would not fall off. She raised her head, only to have to lower it again as the dark world of the night became an instant blur.

...

Levy looked around at the green moss covered rocks with tufts of grass rising out of it. At some point during the run, she had fallen asleep. Apparently that had severely annoyed Laxus. She had almost fallen off and the blue haired male had had to hold onto her, slowing him down considerably, therefore slowing down the whole group. Levy was not sure how Evergreen had kept up, but she was not amused by how far they had only managed to travel before breakfast. As far as Levy could tell, they were halfway down the southern side of the mountain. She could see the grass beginning to thicken and a few sparse trees that fought to find what they needed in the cracks of the rocks. The mountain was certainly more weather beaten down this side than where the Ragkiz had their camp.

" _Have you ever seen the_ vau _before?_ " The green hair male asked as he sat down on the boulder next to her, handing her a small bowl of stew.

"'Vau'?" She echoed, frowning at him.

"'Vau'," he repeated, pointing off into the distance, " _the large blue thing you can see. It seems like little more than a line from here, but I assure you, it is the_ vau."

" _Oh, I know what you mean,_ " she smiled back at him, " _we call it the_ 'sea'."

"Zea." He nodded, only to frown at his stew. "Zea...Zhea...Sea? Sea."

" _That is correct. Are you good with languages?_ " She asked as she began her stew.

" _I do practise,_ " he nodded, glancing over at the giant blonde listening absently to Evergreen, " _but I have not had much opportunity to learn Fiorian. I speak both Sevenish and Boscan though._ "

" _Are we near Seven?_ " She mused, wondering how far he must have walked to try to learn its language.

" _Revy, we have just left Seven. Melt Water Valley is in Seven, although the southern Lower Plains are in Bosco. The northern is in Seven as well. The rock wall is the border between Seven and Bosco according to the Princess._ " He explained as he finished his stew. " _We will be moving again soon, but I would not advise falling asleep on Raxuz._ " He suggested quietly before standing up and reattaching his bowl to his hide belt that encircled the top of his red-brown skirt. What animal had he used to make it? It certainly was not goat or boar skin like most of the others.

" _Does everyone remember the plan?_ " Laxus called out unnecessarily loudly as he stood up.

" _Run to the bottom at full speed!_ " The blue haired male cheered, clearly overly enthusiastic about it.

" _From there, we will walk to the home of the Boscan King._ " Evergreen finished for him as the back of her hand slapped against his bare chest.

" _Evergreen, you will be walking from there. Hrixzroh and I will continue taking turns to carry the kid._ " Laxus continued, his cold stony eyes focused solely on Levy as she stood trying to reattach her bowl to her piece of twine. " _I will put it on mine,_ " he snapped as he strode up to her and snatched the bowl from her hands, " _just get on so we can start moving again._ "

Levy nodded silently and stared at the ground as the giant lowered himself so that she could climb on. It was not fair. She was not the one who had decided they had to make this journey. She was not the one who had given them a deadline. She was not the one threatening to start a war. Was she the one that had caused it? Her uncle had persuaded her to explain that it had been Metalicana that had killed the King. Would they have realised that if she had not? What if they were using her supposed kidnap as an additional motive rather than let him go because he was in another country?

" _Just get on already._ " Laxus growled, sending a chill down her spine.

She climbed on as quickly as she could, not wanting to anger him further. Perhaps she could ask the male with green hair? He seemed nice. She turned her head to look for him and was yanked backwards as the world became a blur once more. Levy could not wait until they reached the forest where they would finally slow down. The forest was calm and beautiful, while this cold, hard landscape that was flying past her felt impenetrable and unwelcoming. Hopefully the Ragkiz will have moved down from the mountain before she returned.

...

Levy stretched her arms out as she yawned. She had fallen asleep again, but at least they were not running anymore. The blue haired male squeezed her thighs and she squirmed, earning a cackle from him. Was that all he ever did? She had never known anyone laugh so much and she knew Natsu! Was everything just a joke to him? She already felt too exposed on his bare back, never mind with his hands holding onto her thighs. She was sure her 'modesty' was not being protected in her current position, but perhaps she was just thinking too much. She certainly missed her underwear, although she would have been just as embarrassed if someone had seen it.

She looked down at Evergreen walking next to the blue haired male whose back she was on. She could ask her? That would at least break the deafening silence. Silence had never really been something that had bothered her before, but this one was heavy, as if everyone was refusing to speak. What good was having a fellow female to keep her company if they did not speak? She threw away the idea of starting a conversation as she remembered this particular female's sharp tongue and need to lash out. Maybe she should try talking to the cackling buffoon?

"Em... _Bixslow, was it?_ " Levy asked awkwardly as she tried to look over his shoulder at his face.

" _Hrixzroh,_ " the male corrected, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he looked back at her, " _but you can call me whatever you want, baby!_ "

" _Hrixzroh, behave!_ " Evergreen snapped as she slapped his arm.

" _Getting jealous?_ " Bixslow smirked, wagging his tongue at the female.

" _Will you two be quiet?!_ " Laxus growled back at them from the front of the group.

They both fell silent instantly and the female picked up her pace to join the giant blonde, leaving Levy alone with Bixslow at the back of the little group. The female was such a wonderful companion, deciding to leave her with this giant, perverted male. He was easily taller than Gajeel, perhaps closer to Metailcana's height. His hair only made him look taller still. If the other two that had been with him at the meeting had had such hair, she would have assumed it was to do with the family he belonged to. From seeing the three males together though, she knew that the tattoos belonged to his family. She just did not understand how his tattoos linked him to any creature.

" _May I ask a question?_ " She began, biting her lip slightly.

" _Ask away, baby! It is going to be a long walk!_ " He cackled, his hand sliding up her thigh to squeeze her bottom. " _I will miss your company when it is time for Raxuz to take a turn carrying you!_ "

" _It is about you tattoos,_ " she continued as she wriggled slightly to remove his hand. Gajeel had never been like that to her when he had carried her! Was this why Metalicana had been so determined to be the one to carry her the morning of the meeting? She hoped not, " _how do they link to your creature?_ "

" _The one on my tongue is the head of a boar. The human between my eyes,_ " Bixslow smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes, " _is where a human ends up when a boar charges!_ " He finished, his bellowing laughter echoing off of the surrounding trees.

" _So the creature of your family is a boar_?" She continued, trying not to flinch as the tip of his tongue brushed her arm.

" _I am the Heir of the Dnukmdiur._ " He grinned back at her, his tongue still dangerously close to her arm.

" _You are an Heir?!_ " Levy gasped, earning another cackle from the blue haired giant.

" _So are Raxuz and Vreed! You saw them in the meeting, right?!_ " He laughed, ignoring the glare that Laxus threw back at them. " _Evergreen is the daughter of the Head of the Dnukmrinxareta!_ "

Each of these males had the same standing as Gajeel. Of course they were. Had she not already deduced so much herself? Perhaps that was why he had not made a fuss about coming? He had seen who was going and decided to trust them. She was not sure he should have trusted Bixslow at this particular moment in time, but if he trusted them, they were likely good people. Freed was quiet and gentlemanly, while Bixslow was livening up the tense silence. Evergreen was there to be her companion. Laxus was there to lead the way. In silence.

This was going to be a long journey.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Hey, hope you guys enjoy this update!**

(It might get edited at some point... I'm not sure if there's a typo in here... I need to check my timeline for this and I can't find it. *sigh*)

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

Levy stared blankly into the flames, wondering what Gajeel was doing at that very moment. She had had plenty of time to think over the last two weeks, but thinking was starting to become lonely. Freed spoke to her and they had interesting conversations, while Bixslow was always ready to entertain them, but the other two just kept their almost constant silence. Right now Evergreen was just watching the bushes that Laxus had disappeared into. It had been a long time since she had spent this much time away from Gajeel, but what was a Pura to the people from other families? Were Evergreen and Laxus Purav? She certainly seemed to spend a lot of time with him, but he did not look at her with love.

" _What are you thinking about?_ " Freed frowned over at her, concern clear across his face. He seemed to lack the sharper features that seemed so common amongst his people, but that did not mean that he was not handsome. That much she could agree with. " _Are you still longing for Gajiru?_ "

" _I feel almost lost without him, but I have spent longer apart from him._ " She explained quietly, suddenly aware of Bixslow's eyes turning to her rather than the piece of wood he was carving. " _I was just wondering if every family had the same ideas about Purav._ "

" _The same...?_ " Freed mused, glancing over at Bixslow, whose tongue was now falling out of his wide grin. " _You must choose your Pura wisely. For a male, he must choose someone who can provide him with strong children and, when possible, be able to add something to your family. For example, Metarikana provided his family with a Healer by taking Ithunzi as his Pura. Unfortunately there were consequences, much to their despair._ "

" _What were the consequences?_ " Levy began, shifting slightly as she felt Evergreen's eyes fix on her.

" _They are not your concern._ " Laxus' voice boomed from behind her, making her jump slightly. " _They involve the Ragkiz, Rkerakiz, and Dnoavkrepr. You are not a member of any of them._ "

" _I will become a Ragkiz when I become the Pura of Gajeel._ " Levy returned, tensing as Laxus' stony glare fixed on her.

" _After so long a time apart, how can you know that he has not decided to take another? It is almost time for his ceremony – many females of other families will be trying to persuade him to choose them._ " Laxus smirked down at her as he raised his arm to dangle something in front of her. " _From what I remember, there was almost one from every family present for him leaving._ " He finished, running a claw across the throat of the red coated fox.

Levy watched in horror as the blood splattered onto the ground at her feet. It continued to pour down over the muzzle out of the deep cut, staining the beautiful white a haunting red. Levy gulped as she felt her mouth fill with saliva. Her stomach clenched, her head beginning to spin. Bixslow's cackle echoed through her head as green flashed in front of her fading vision. Something grabbed her as Laxus' bellowing laughter taunted her. It was just blood. It was just a dead animal. She had seen them before. She had watched Gajeel slaughter and carve up both a pig and a wild boar.

She took a deep breath.

" _-vy? Are you ok?_ " Freed's voice cut in as her mind began to clear.

" _I am fine, really._ " She smiled back weakly, raising a hand to her forehead as she steadied herself. " _I am still not used to the sight of so much blood._ "

" _Then what good are you to a hunting family?_ " Laxus returned, apparently now sitting opposite her next to Bixslow. Even Bixslow had returned to carving his piece of wood.

" _Little girls like you should stay in the comfort of their homes._ " Evergreen smirked mockingly over at her.

" _Evergreen, enough._ " Laxus sighed, suddenly losing his enthusiasm for making fun of her. " _Kid, you want this pelt._ "

" _Excuse me?_ " She frowned, wondering why he would suddenly say something so strange to her.

" _Do you want this pelt?_ " He reiterated, clearly not amused. " _You said that you are going to become a member of the Ragkiz by becoming the Pura of Gajiru. A red kiz is supposed to be good luck to members of the Ragkiz family, as any creature is to the family it is for. You can give Gajiru this pelt when you return._ " Laxus mumbled as he looked away awkwardly.

" _Thank you!_ " She smiled back at him, giggling as a faint rosy line appeared across his cheeks. " _You have seemed so serious since we met, but you are really very kind, are you not?_ " She continued, beaming across at him as he finished freeing the fox carcass of its skin. At least she finally knew what a 'kiz' was. " _You are more like your grandfather than your father._ "

The air thickened. Levy began to feel uneasy as she looked around the tense bodies of her four travelling companions. What had she said? She watched as Laxus' skilful claws started to silently remove the meat from the bones. Bixslow took his carving back up again, refusing to lift his attention from the piece of wood held tightly in his hand. Freed poked at the fire with a stick, sending sparks up into the air. Her eyes followed them up towards the night sky, drawing them towards the stars.

She gasped as they met with the sight of the full moon. It was the second one to rest in the sky since the night that Gajeel had told her that he loved her, but this one was special. She closed her eyes as she tried to imagine the great fire in the centre of the camp and the sound of the Ragkiz's barks and howls. She smiled softly up at the moon as she opened her eyes again. Tonight was Metalicana's birthday. She had missed it this year, but next year she would be by Gajeel's side as they celebrated the silver haired male's birthday together as a family.

" _You should go bathe._ " Laxus' surprisingly soft voice cut through her thoughts. " _The smoke from the fire will draw attention to us. If someone is sent to find out who we are, we may be taken to the home of the Boscan King. You may not have another chance._ "

" _Come with me._ " Evergreen snapped as she suddenly stood up.

Levy nodded and got up, glancing back down at Freed at he stared into the flames. She truly must have said something upsetting. She nodded to the males before following after Evergreen. She slipped into the bushes, careful not to make a sound. It was almost effortless now, especially when she considered her first few hours running through the forest. It seemed so long ago now, but she knew it had only been about a month and a half ago. She had managed to escape her uncle and hide in the hollow of a tree. She had impressed Gajeel with her abilities. She giggled to herself as she thought about how amazed he had been. She hoped that he was still taking good care of her book now that they were apart again – he had last time.

" _Your mind is elsewhere._ " Evergreen's voice frowned, startling Levy. " _It is with your Gajiru._ "

" _Tonight is the birth night of his Kurkar._ " Levy nodded awkwardly as she found where the other female's voice was coming from.

Evergreen's black and white fur dress lay abandoned on the bush next to Levy as its owner stood waist deep in the partially formed oxbow lake. Levy glanced nervously around her as Gajeel's warning about being found bathing naked echoed through her mind. How could Evergreen stand being so exposed? She was calmly standing there completely naked as the water drifted around her.

" _You should be more careful about what you say._ " Evergreen began, glancing up at her as she ran her wet hands over her lightly tanned skin. " _Raxuz does not like talking about his family. He is proud, but he is not stupid._ "

" _I did not think that he was?_ " Levy returned as she sat down on the bank to begin lowering herself into the water.

" _You appear to be. Take those off and wash yourself properly._ " Evergreen snapped back in exasperation. " _As for Raxuz...Do not talk about his parents or the parents of Gajiru in front of him._ "

" _Why?_ " Levy pressed as she nervously untied the strips of rabbit fur. She had not untied them since she had put these clothes on in the cabin. It felt wrong removing them now in such an exposed place, especially considering Gajeel's reaction to the idea of her changing out here in the forest.

" _The thickness of the rabbit fur makes your breasts look larger._ " Evergreen mused as she ran her eyes over Levy, causing Levy to internally squirm as she wriggled out of her skirt. Only Lucy had seen her this exposed since her mother had passed. " _How much do you know about the past of Ithunzi and Metarikana?_ "

" _It was unheard of for a female of the Dnoavkrepr family to become the Pura of a male from a hunting family, but that is all I know._ " Levy explained quietly while sliding into the water as quickly as she could.

" _Metarikana somehow persuaded Ithunzi to fall in love with him, but her parents would not agree to let her go to a hunting family, especially the Ragkiz. Obviously, being Heir of the Ragkiz, Metarikana could not leave his family to become a Dnoavkrepr._ " Evergreen murmured, her gaze focused somewhere beyond the water she stared down at. " _Her sister, Khaneiza, offered to present herself to the Heir of the Rkerakiz so that the Dnoavkrepr could not be accused of favouring the Ragkiz...Ithunzi was uncharacteristically happy and told Metarikana of the suggestion of her sister. The Head of the Ragkiz found out and mentioned it to Makarov. Makarov did not approve of the idea of Khaneiza giving herself up, but understood why she was, so he agreed._ "

" _So their parents agreed?_ " Levy gasped as she stared back at the female in disbelief.

" _No, but after they found out that Makarov was giving their daughter the honour of being the Pura of his only son, they could not refuse._ " Evergreen frowned into the water. " _Khaneiza became the Pura of Ivan first to prove that she would go through with her promise. She was made to carry the child of Ivan and, as you have seen, she succeeded...but it cost her life. Raxuz was just too large for her to bring into this world. Ithunzi, as heartbroken as her family was, was given to Metarikana as agreed. She lost her first child to Metarikana, but she managed to give birth to Gajiru. She almost died doing it though._ "

" _Is that what they were talking about during the meeting?_ " Levy rushed, stepping closer to the other female. " _Ivan pointed out that Metalicana should have drowned Gajeel? He said something about Gajeel costing him sons?_ "

" _Gajiru costing him sons? I think he was referring to his ability to become jealous._ " Evergreen nodded, clearly amused. " _He would become jealous of the attention the bump gained from his parents and become grumpy. He has lead to several of his siblings being born long before their time...The ones that make it until the correct time are either born dead or almost kill Ithunzi as they try to leave her. She is a large female, but her hips are apparently too narrow to bare the children of such a large male._ "

" _So what happened to the ones that were born alive?_ " Levy frowned, watching Evergreen closely as she let her hands drift to her own hips. Would they be large enough to carry Gajeel's children?

" _They were all born sickly...Gajiru is the only child they have managed to raise and he has been a curse to them._ " Evergreen sighed, finally raising her eyes back up to meet Levy's. " _All of the families believe him to be a curse and the likely bringer of the end of our people, but his family? They believe him to be a good omen! How can such a demon be a good omen?! I do not care if he was born on the dark of the first moon of winter with hair as dark as deep shadows! He brings death!_ "

" _During the time that I have known him, he has not brought death to a single person._ " Levy returned, glaring defiantly back at the other female.

" _Are- Are you...a child of the spring?_ " Evergreen stumbled, stepping back from her slightly.

" _Yes?_ " Levy puffed, annoyed at the sudden change of conversation.

" _You belong to the first moon of spring...You are the beginning of life, leading the darkness out of him, the boy born as the beginning of death._ " Evergreen murmured, falling back against the other side of the oxbow lake.

" _What are you talking about? How did you know that I was born during the first moon?_ " Levy interrogated, stepping towards the gaping female.

" _Evergreen! Get back here now! They are coming!_ " Laxus' voice boomed, drawing their attention back towards the trees.

" _The Boscans have come looking for us already?_ " Evergreen frowned as she snapped back to her usual serious self. " _They must have been waiting for us. Come._ " She ordered as she waded over to the bank where Levy's clothes lay. " _We will be in the company of the Princess by nightfall the day after tomorrow._ "

Levy pulled herself out of the water and desperately tried to pull her skirt up her wet legs. She jumped as arms wrapped around her chest, earning a scowl from the other female. Evergreen tied her top in place and helped her pull on the skirt. Levy turned to help her, only to find the badger skin dress already covering Evergreen's smooth looking skin. She did not have time to ask how she had managed it so easily as Evergreen vanished into the trees. She ran after the older female, unaware of what awaited her at the Boscan castle.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

 **Hey! Double chapter update today! Thank you so much to everyone still waiting for updates that have yet to give up on me *insert awkward laughter*. My plans for tomorrow have been cancelled, but some of you liked the idea of a double update today to make up for me (originally) being unable to update tomorrow or Monday, so I'm still giving you it! Hope you enjoy! We get to meet a couple of new characters today and you guys have to put up with my _very_ rusty German! *nervous laugh*.  
**

 **Thanks for sticking around this long!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

" _How did you know they would come?_ " Levy murmured quietly to Bixslow as she was lowered carefully from the tall, sweat-soaked ebony horse.

She and Evergreen had reached their camp only minutes before the Boscan soldiers emerged from the bushes to surround them. Laxus and Bixslow had instantly thrown the two females between them and taken a defensive stance, silently daring the Boscans to try attacking them. Freed quickly had begun a rushed explanation of who they were and where they were going. The soldiers did not seem surprised by the presence of four dragon people and a Fiorian girl or the fact that they had been summoned to see the Princess.

The soldiers that had been on patrol had calmly asked them to come quietly, which Freed had then translated to the others. They then helped Levy and Evergreen onto horses, sitting each on the saddle directly behind a soldier. Upon the soldiers trying to coerce Laxus and Bixslow towards horses, Freed had explained that Laxus and Bixslow would run alongside the horses since they could easily keep up and were far too large to ride upon the horses alongside the soldiers. However, Freed himself happily positioned himself on the back of a horse, even if he did eye the soldiers as suspiciously as the other three dragon people.

After a night of riding, they had reached a small camp. Apparently the Boscans had been waiting for them, while also watching out for any Fiorans that may try to recapture the recently returned Princess. It seemed a little unlikely given that the new King would have just released her. However, waiting for the appearance of a giant silver haired dragon man and a little blue haired Fiorian was certainly a plausible excuse to have made a camp in the middle of the forest. On foot, it would have taken them almost another week, but, according to the Boscans, there were only another two camps between them and the Capital – each little more than half a day apart by galloping horse.

" _They knew we were coming, baby!_ " Bixslow cackled back, not bothering to keep his voice low.

Levy flinched as Laxus shot a glare back at them. They were standing on the edge of a gigantic wooden bridge that had chains attached to both edges of the bridge. Levy followed the chains back towards the tall, grey, stone wall and smiled silently to herself. If Gajeel had not told her, she would have wondered how the Fiorians had captured the Princess in the first place. The drawbridge was made of thick oak and allowed passage over a moat that stretched out for what looked to be twenty feet before meeting the towering grey stone walls. This certainly was not Crocus. This was a gargantuan fortress in the middle of a vast green forest, not a flower filled city in the middle of the greenest part of an almost desert like country.

"Die Wachen werden ihnen nehmen zu die Prinzessin." The soldier next to Laxus explained, his body impossibly tense. Levy could not blame him. The top of his head barely reached the bottom of the giant blonde's tattoo.

"Rkur geg oio rovr vuo?" Laxus frowned down at him, his expression suggesting he had at least understood a few words. Or maybe just the word 'Princess'.

" _He said that the guards would take us to the Princess._ " Freed explained helpfully as he gestured to the Boscan men standing at the far end of the drawbridge watching them closely.

"Was sind sie sagen?" One of the soldiers with them muttered quietly to the one next to him.

" **Laxus asked what the other soldier had said, so Freed explained to him that he had told us that the guards would take us to the Princess.** " Levy sighed, offering the soldier a sympathetic smile. They were just as confused as her travelling companions.

" _You speak Boscan?_ " Evergreen asked, her eyes narrowing on Levy.

" _Yes. I speak Sevenish too._ " Levy replied, giving Evergreen the brightest smile she could. She did not need Evergreen to be any more suspicious of her than she already was. " _I like languages._ "

" _Stick together when we get to the home of the Boscan King,_ " Laxus began, looking around at the four of them, " _this could be some sort of trap. Do not just wander off._ " He finished, throwing a glare at Levy.

Levy nodded and silently moved to follow after the guards. A hand squeezed her shoulder, forcing a smile out of her. She turned her head looked back at Freed, only to find it was Bixslow looking down at her just as reassuringly from next to the green haired male. Had she made more friends? Freed shared her interest in languages, but did he consider her a friend? Bixslow was certainly particularly perverted, but maybe she could call him a friend as much as Freed? She certainly hoped so.

They walked through the stone archway, the spikes of the portcullis reminding Levy that she came from a country that had, until recently, been at war with this one. There was no escape if Laxus was right. If this was a trap, the portcullis would drop and the drawbridge would rise. They would be trapped. The image of Gajeel sitting on the estate wall flickered into her mind and she glanced up at the top of the wall where more guards marched. Not even Gajeel could get over that wall safely. Not with its height and guards.

Levy smiled at the guards standing watch by the city entrance as she stepped into the cobbled street. The rich smells of baking bread and mouth-watering roasting pork drifted lazily through the cool air as people chatted away merrily in Boscan, their breaths misting. Levy wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her chilled skin. She had not noticed the cold while she had been pressed against Bixslow's warm back. It must be late December by now, surely? She glanced over at Freed and noticed him shiver slightly. At least she had some form of top, although she was not sure how much benefit it was really giving her. Did Gajeel's people have winter clothes? She certainly felt the need for them.

Levy felt a thousand sets of wary eyes sharpen on her at once. She tensed as she continued walking, avoiding the eyes of the locals. Laxus was suddenly in front of her, seemingly walking along casually, unaware of the stares. She glanced back over her shoulder to find Bixslow grinning lecherously down at her. To her right, Evergreen stared straight ahead, refusing to look at her. Freed walked along on the left, completing the diamond of protection. Knowing that Evergreen came from the Dnukmrinxareta, Levy did not doubt that she could handle herself in a fight. Why were they trying to protect her though?

The buildings seemed to become larger and a few even had decorative designs as they continued to walk through the city. She had never thought she would get to see the Boscan Capital since the war had lasted as long as she could remember. Inside those foreboding walls that still towered over the houses, even though they were getting further and further away, the city was not really any different to Crocus. Grey limestone was used to build houses, rather than the bright, colourful orange sandstone of Fiore. Bosco was constantly under threat from its neighbouring countries, so it was not really all that surprising that they would build a fortress to protect the castle and its surrounding city.

The street suddenly opened up, the shops now creating an edge to the giant square. While Crocus seemed almost soft with lots of curves, Legnaselva was made with sharp, deadly edges. Why were they fighting such a formidable seeming enemy? It had taken the Fiorian army almost a decade to move the border a mile or two and it had only managed that once Stella had attacked Bosco's eastern border. The soldiers and guards Levy had met were not exactly friendly and they were supposed to be welcoming Levy and her companions!

Silence fell throughout the square, snapping Levy out of her thoughts. Laxus stepped to one side as Levy looked around at the Boscans who had been milling around. Even the ones that had bothered to stare at their little group now all stared elsewhere. Every person in the square stared in one direction. Levy followed their gaze, tensing as she felt the heaviness of the young woman's presence. The air seemed to thicken, making it hard to breath. It felt like she was drowning as her lungs begged for oxygen.

A tall young woman stood upon the gateway of the tall curtain wall that formed the fourth side of the square. Her long blue hair curled tightly in on itself at the bottom to create a pipe of hair that rested upon her shoulders. She wore a thick, heavy fur coat that had been dyed an impressively bright navy, a few shades darker than her cobalt hair. White perfectly fluffed fur lined its edges as it reached down to somewhere below the top of the grey stone curtain wall. The wall came halfway up her waist, but Levy was still perfectly aware of the height of this young woman. She could be as short as Levy, but she would still seem as tall as Gajeel.

" **You have arrived at last. Juvia's father was beginning to question Juvia's certainty that you would answer her summons.** " A female voice stated in a perfect monotone. Levy glanced around at the other people, wondering whose voice it had been. The woman's mouth had moved, but surely she could not sound so emotionless and hollow? " **A room has been prepared and your family will be here to collect you in a little over a week. Juvia will make sure that you are comfortable until then.** " She finished before suddenly vanishing as if she had never been there.

Levy blinked, unaware that her jaw had dropped of its own accord in her surprise. Who was this person? Even from such a distance, she had seemed beautiful and confident; how could she have such an empty voice? It was completely devoid of anything. Was this the air of a Boscan servant? But she had been so finely dressed? She had mentioned the Princess, so she clearly had some sort of connection to Gajeel's friend.

" _She is kind, despite her exterior_." Freed smiled softly.

Laxus continued walking through the centre of the square as if they had never stopped for the words of the strange woman. A deep breath entered her lungs as the air thinned once more. The crowd returned to its previous state of murmuring, shopping, and laughing as she started to follow the blonde giant. The diamond formation of her companions held steady as they approached the sturdy wooden gate of the curtain wall. It creaked open slowly to reveal the tall blunette in the centre of what looked likely to be a large floral courtyard, had it been summer. Levy had been right about this woman being much taller. She seemed even taller as the air began to thicken and swirl once more.

" **Juvia is very curious about you. You came to Bosco with Gajiru when he returned with his father? Juvia had hoped to thank them in person, however neither has come. Juvia has missed Gajiru greatly.** " The blunette nodded, her voice still eerily emotionless.

" **Yes, I did. However, I am sure Gajiru would have been here if he had been allowed.** " Levy smiled, hoping to get a smile in return. Now that she was much closer, Levy could see that her eyes were the same navy of her bright coat, but as dull and empty as her voice.

" **Gajiru has never been stopped by rules before. He has always visited whenever he wanted. He is Juvia's friend.** " The woman returned, the hollowness of her voice becoming almost creepy.

" **Your Highness, perhaps Levy could be taken to her room?** " Freed began, startling Levy. This could not be the Princess, surely? She kept referring to the Princess as if she were another person! " **It has been a long journey and we are all tired.** "

" **Of course. Juvia will have the servants take all of you to your rooms. Juvia assumes you would all like to stay close together?** " The Princess continued in her third person monotone.

" **If that is possible.** " Freed bowed, offering the Princess a smile. " **If Levy and Evergreen could share a room, that would be much appreciated. Gajiru would be unhappy if she was let out of our sight. It is not a slight against you, however her people and yours were at war.** "

" **Juvia understands completely.** " Juvia nodded, still completely emotionless. " **However Juvia would like to talk privately with Levy once she is rested. Juvia means Levy no harm, but Juvia must ask Levy a few questions.** "

" **Of course.** " Levy smiled, a chill running down her spine as the thick air continued to swirl, threatening to drown her once more.

What was this presence?


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 ***** This is the second chapter update for today, so make sure you read the previous one first!*****

 **Please also enjoy this chapter!**

 _(I really need up update the families to help everyone keep track...)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Levy nervously pushed the heavy wooden door open, unsure of what she would find on the other side. The corridors of the castle were all the same cold, grey stone. The floors were made of the same stone as the walls, only the floor had richly coloured navy rugs that ran the length of them. The rugs were clearly supposed to make the castle seem warmer and more homely, but in their cold, dark surroundings, they only added to the heavy, chilling atmosphere.

" **Would you prefer speaking in Boscan or Fiorian?** " Juvia's voice asked before Levy had opened the door more than an inch.

" **That would depend on the subject matter. If you wish to keep our conversation between just us, I would suggest Fiorian.** " Levy replied, finishing opening the door.

The room was no bigger than her room at home, much to her surprise. The bed was also a normal four-poster bed like hers, however it was made from a much darker wood. Instead of the delicate, light weight, sky blue canopy hers had, there was a heavy, navy, velvet one. A sturdy, dark wood desk sat under the narrow window that looked out onto the city that stretched out beyond the castle courtyard. The window was just like the ones that lined the outer walls of her uncle's estate. It seemed all so familiar, yet so dark and cold in comparison to her home. Perhaps it was the effect of a Boscan winter?

"Then Juvia believes we should use Fiorian." Juvia continued as she stood up from her desk. "How is your room?"

"It is very comfortable. I have not slept in a bed for quite some time." Levy replied, letting her smile show in the hope of warming the emotionless girl. Now that she stood in the room with the Princess, she realised that the other blunette could not be much older than herself. Her skin was easily as pale as Levy's had been before she had trekked through the Boscan forest for the last month and a half.

"How did you meet Gajiru?" Juvia returned, her unfocused eyes looking in her direction.

"He was my uncle's servant. My uncle had me teach him Fiorian, which is why we were asked to appear in front of the King." Levy explained, wondering where this conversation was going. Metalicana had teased Gajeel about Juvia, but maybe Juvia had feelings for Gajeel, even if Gajeel did not feel the same way?

"If you were taken hostage by Gajiru and Metarikana, why have you come so freely to the castle? You do not seem to be a prisoner?" Juvia continued, the air in the room beginning to thicken.

"I was never a prisoner, Your Highness. I love Gajeel and came with him willingly." Levy stated firmly, wondering if the Princess was upset with her. "I did not wish to be separated from him and refused to endanger his people."

"You are aware that your uncle wishes you to be returned, as he believes you have been kidnapped? He threatens Gajiru's people with war if you are not returned." Juvia pressed, her empty eyes rising to look towards Levy's.

"I will not return, but I will explain the truth to my uncle." Levy nodded, offering the other girl a smile. "Metalicana also will not return to Fiore. I have no say in that matter, but I hope that I can persuade my uncle to leave their people in peace."

"Metarikana is believed to have murdered the Fiorian King. Juvia may wish to thank him for rescuing her, however Juvia must hand him over." Juvia replied, her voice still an impossible monotone.

"Do you know what he did? I still do not know how he could have murdered the King, but Metalicana told me that he would die and my uncle confirmed that his death was not natural." Levy frowned, looking back searchingly at Juvia.

"You do not know?" Juvia blinked, her voice still a monotone as her surprise flickered across her pale face for a single second. "Juvia does not know either. Juvia assumed that you would know. Juvia does not know how the Fiorian King died at all."

"Perhaps the King was actually just sick all along and Metalicana knew?" Levy suggested as she stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Perhaps." Juvia nodded as she moved over to her bed. "Why could Gajiru not come to the castle? Juvia normally meets him in the forest, but Gajiru has been to the castle before."

"Sorry, but he was not allowed to travel with me anymore. He also had to stay for his ceremony," Levy explained, letting her eyes drift to the floor as Juvia looked in her direction, "he has earned his thirtieth piercing."

"Then he is to choose a Pura." Juvia stated, her eyes seemingly beginning to search Levy. "Are you the one he wishes to choose?"

"I- I am." Levy admitted nervously, watching the Princess study her like a leg of goat.

"Juvia is happy that Gajiru is choosing a Pura for love and not for another reason. Juvia was worried that Gajiru would choose a woman based on other things." Juvia nodded, the ghost of a smile flickering across her lips. "Juvia knows that not all of the Dragon People choose their Pura for love."

"Yes, so I have been told. Most of the men I have met have taken their Pura for love though." Levy smiled reassuringly. "Is there anyone you love?"

"Juvia is too gloomy. The men who come to meet Juvia either just want to be King or cannot stand Juvia's gloomy company." Juvia explained quietly as her gaze dropped to the floor. "Juvia's father will not allow her to marry for a reason other than love. He is still young, so he does not worry about Juvia not having a child yet. Juvia is only fifteen, but Juvia knows she will not find love. Father will accept that too in time."

"I am sure you will." Levy replied as she walked up to the Princess to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You just need more time. My cousin and the Princess of Fiore have the opposite problem. They are to marry for status, rather than love. Lucy has already fallen in love, but she is to marry a Captain from the army. I do not know about the Princess."

"Lucy is your cousin?" Juvia asked, raising her head slightly.

"Yes, she is my uncle's eldest daughter." Levy smiled, happy to be able to talk of Lucy.

"Then you will see her when your family arrives." Juvia stated, a soft smile swirling in her deep eyes as Levy stared back at her in surprise. "Juvia will not let you be separated from Gajiru. Juvia is Gajiru's friend, so Juvia is your friend too. You seem very fond of Lucy, so Juvia is sure that Lucy will agree with her that you should be together if that is what makes you happy."

"Th-Thank you!" Levy stammered, unsure of what to say. The Boscan Princess herself would help them? What if it caused a war? They had only just ended the war!

"You do not need to worry. Fiore was beginning to tire, so Juvia believes that restarting the war is an empty threat. The new King does not want to begin his reign with the restart of the war he has just ended." Juvia replied, her monotone sounding almost reassuring. "However, while you are here, you must stay to your room. Juvia is not sure that the servants are happy and Juvia wishes you to remain unharmed until your family arrives."

"I completely understand." Levy mused, beginning to understand what Freed had meant. "Although, do you have a library?" She continued sheepishly.

"Yes," Juvia nodded, standing up from the bed, "you can use it whenever you like. Juvia will take you there tomorrow herself after breakfast."

"Thank you." Levy grinned back as she bounced towards the door. She was finally going to be able to read books again. She paused, a thought occurring to her. She had not read a book in almost two months. Her aunt would be proud. "I will see you at dinner then. I look forward to my week as your guest." Levy bowed as she turned back to Juvia, giggling internally as she remembered the reaction to her last curtsy.

"Juvia looks forward to it too, Levy." Juvia replied and Levy noticed the thick, swirling air from earlier was gone. Now, it was more like the feel of a warm, gentle current brushing lightly over her.

She had been worried for her friend.

" _What did you talk about?_ " Evergreen's voice cut in as Levy closed the door.

" _She asked me how much I knew about the death of the Fiorian King, asked about Gajiru, and told me that my cousin was coming with my uncle._ " Levy returned, looking up at Evergreen as the other female glared down at her.

" _I will not let you out of my sight again until we return to my people. Do not dare try to betray Raxuz._ " Evergreen hissed back at her.

" _I did not intend to_." Levy stated as she turned to walk back towards their room.

" _Hey! We were wondering why you were not back yet!_ " Bixslow's voice called from along the corridor. " _Raxuz sent me looking for you!_ "

" _You know what, I have an idea. Since you have clearly taken a dislike to me, why do you not sleep in the other room? I am sure Bixslow would not mind keeping an eye on me for you while you and Laxus enjoy getting to curl up together._ " Levy suggested upon seeing the tall male in her own annoyance.

" _Wh-What?! I could not curl up with Raxuz! Do you think he would want to curl up with me?_ " Evergreen rushed, seeming both shocked and confused. Were they not Purav?

" _Revy-baby, I will share with you if you want, but Raxuz will not share with a female!_ " Bixslow cackled as they reached him, his tongue lolling dangerously. " _Gajiru might be a little upset with us for sharing though!_ "

" _Hrixzroh, behave! She did not mean she wanted to lie with you!_ " Evergreen snapped as she slapped the male's arm in obvious annoyance.

" _I would not mind lying with her though, baby!_ " Bixslow continued, elbowing Evergreen with surprising force.

" **Is everything alright?** "

Levy spun around where she was to find a girl watching them, curiosity swimming in her large, beautiful blue orbs. She was taller than Levy, but she seemed likely to be about the same age. She had a fairly large bust paired with a narrow waist that blossomed out into a set of broad hips. Her skin was pale, like the Princess', but looked full of colour in comparison to her snow white hair. Her hair was short and lay perfectly with a slight fringe where some of the longer strands from the top fell forward over her forehead.

" **Everything? My escorts are interesting people.** " Levy mused as she smiled at the girl. " **The woman does not particularly like me and the man says and does inappropriate things. They are good people though.** " Levy continued as the girl nodded to her with a sympathetic smile. " **My name is Levy McGarden. The woman is Evergreen and the man is Bixslow.** "

" **My name is Lisanna Strauss.** " The girl replied, her smile surprisingly bright as she shook Levy's hand. " **I work here at the castle with my siblings.** "

" **It is very nice to meet you, Lisanna.** " Levy grinned before turning to her companions. " _This is Lisanna of the Strauss family. She works here at the home of the Boscan King._ " She explained as Lisanna took Evergreen's hand to shake it.

Lisanna turned to Bixslow and paused, her hand held out. He stared unblinkingly down at her in silence. Levy frowned up at him before beginning to laugh. He could not speak! He likely had a thousand inappropriate things he could say to Lisanna and he could not say a single one of them! Well if he had not teased her about liking languages, maybe she would have taught him some Boscan. As it was, she was glad she had not. She got to laugh at him for not being able to speak!

" **He does not speak Boscan.** " Levy explained as Lisanna looked back at her nervously, perfectly aware of the fact that the giant was staring silently at her. " **Normally he would have said something inappropriate but, as he does not know any Boscan, he cannot.** "

" _I am Hrixzroh of the Dnukmdiur family._ " Bixslow stated, bowing his head slightly as he took her hand to shake it.

" **What did he say?** " Lisanna frowned at her, her curiosity clearly genuine.

" **I am Bixslow of the Dinukemdiur family.** " Levy translated, blushing slightly as she heard her own mispronunciations.

" **How do you say 'hello'?** " Lisanna asked happily as she smiled back up at the giant.

"Kao." Levy stated as she watched the Boscan girl with great amusement.

"Kao, Hrixzroh." Lisanna greeted, earning a giant, tongue-lolling grin from the male.

" _We should get back to our room._ " Evergreen cut in, glaring up at Bixslow.

" **We will see you later. Evergreen wants to get back to our room.** " Levy explained as the brunette began to walk away.

" **Ok, it will be nice to have some new faces around!** " Lisanna nodded before grabbing her feather duster from the alcove next to her and disappearing in the opposite direction.

New faces were certainly interesting, but Levy could not wait for the sight of familiar ones.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

 **Hey! Next update only a week after a double chapter update? What's come over me?! XD Ok, back to being serious. I'm taking my granny to see her older sister tomorrow (it's also my granny's 89th birthday next Saturday!), so I won't be able to update tomorrow. Monday I have a session with my instructor person for my supervisor course, then I'm off to live in my bosses' house for a couple of days. I'm rabbit and house sitting as well as running a restaurant for three and a half days... I'm working 6 days this week... all of them long days bar one. I'm getting a half day on Saturday. I get to start at 5pm since my bosses are back. I might update then, I might be with my granny. Sunday I'm working. I don't know anything about the following Monday... so I don't know if I'm updating in the next 9 days or if you'll have to wait up to 16 days...**

 **Think you guys have kinda been waiting twenty-seven chapters for this moment, so please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"Ich heiβe Bixslow."

"Eeck hi-zah Hrixzroh." Bixslow frowned, carving stiffly into a piece of wood in annoyance.

"'Ich'," Levy repeated as Freed watched on in amusement, " _it comes from the back of your throat. I would have though you would have found these sounds reasonably easy. Do you know no Boscan at all?_ "

"Barbar." Bixslow grunted back, narrowing his eyes at her as he raised them from the carving.

" _Oh, very clever._ " Levy returned sarcastically. Of course he would know 'barbarian' in Boscan! " _Do you know anything else?_ "

"Erbarme _. They say it when they cower from us. It seems to be them asking us not to harm them._ " Bixslow sighed as his gaze drifted back to where his hands worked deftly on the pale chunk of wood.

" _There were likely other words with it, but that was more or less what they were asking._ " Levy mused as she studied his delicate movements.

He struggled so much with learning Boscan, but he was clearly brilliant at carving. He had already carved a small wooden boar. Apparently he had made it for his cousin's child that would be born before he returned. She had no idea what he was carving now, but the wood was becoming much smaller. If only he could put so much care and attention into learning Boscan. He had been hovering over her for several days before finally approaching her yesterday.

Now he could almost manage the alphabet, but he was struggling with a basic introduction. His 'hallo' kept coming out as 'harroh', which certainly seemed to amuse Lisanna and her sister, Mira-Jane. The two Boscan girls sat quietly at the other table with Freed and Evergreen. Freed seemed to be enjoying using his language skills. Laxus, on the other hand, stood leaning against the wall in the far corner of the library watching Levy and Bixslow as Levy gave the young male his language lesson.

" _I have never attacked a Boscan before, yet they cower from me._ " Bixslow continued, staring thoughtfully at the piece of wood which was beginning to look decidedly like a four legged animal. " _Will your Fiorian family do the same?_ "

" _It is not very likely since they spent several moons around Gajeel,_ " Levy began thoughtfully, starting to smile as she recognised the animal he was carving, " _although I believe they may be wary since Gajeel and Metalicana fought my uncle at the border._ "

" _Are you-_ " Bixslow cut off as a distant bell rang. He watched as Lisanna instantly rose to her feet and scurried out of the door. " _She is always in such a hurry when that sound calls._ "

" _That will be because the Princess is the one summoning her. She works for the Princess, while her sister works for the King now that the Queen has past._ " Levy explained quietly, resisting the urge to follow his gaze as he stared at the door that led out of the library.

"' _has past'?_ " He frowned, still staring at the door.

" _The Queen of Bosco flies with the great dragons._ " Levy smiled, shaking her head at him as he nodded slowly.

" _I thought the Boscans beca-"_

" **Levy, I am sorry to interrupt Hrixzroh's lesson, but you are to come to the great hall.** " Lisanna cut in as she reappeared in the doorway with a beautiful smile. Why was she being summoned so suddenly?

" **I will be there immediately!** " Levy burst out as excitement hit her.

She stood from her chair and laid her borrowed book down on the table before dashing for the door. She stumbled as Laxus suddenly barred her way. She glared up at him and he glared back, clearly not the slightest bit intimidated by her; who would be? She felt someone close behind her and glanced back over her shoulder to see Bixslow less than a meter from her. Directly behind him stood both Freed and Evergreen as they watched on.

" _Is there a problem?_ " Levy challenged as she folded her arms over her chest.

" _This could be a trap,_ " Laxus began, not amused, " _and we also need to make sure that they will not start a war again when they hear your decision._ "

" _They are my family. They may try to take me back to Fiore with them, but they would not start a war to get me to return. It would benefit no-one and I could be killed by accident._ " Levy returned with a nod. She may not have been the best at war tactics, but she was not stupid.

" _We will still be coming with you._ " Freed added calmly, earning him a glare from Laxus for intervening.

Lisanna's hand appeared around the side of Laxus and tapped his bicep to gain his attention. Levy had managed to forget she had been there while Laxus had blocked her from view. She gestured to him to follow and calmly walked back out of the library. Laxus growled quietly to himself and made to follow after the small, white haired girl. Levy walked out of the room and was instantly aware of the protective diamond of defence around her. Who would attack her here when she was on her way to see a Fiorian General and his family? She quietly followed as butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the prospect of seeing her family once more.

She slowly became aware of quiet voices echoing along the hallway. She glanced up at Freed as they neared the Great Hall. He smiled back down at her and nodded towards the open door that now lay only a few yards away. A harsh whisper silenced the voices instantly, alerting Levy to the presence of her uncle; only he could manage such a feat. Her stomach churned, twisting as guilt began to creep onto her once more. What right did she have to see them again? She had abandoned them to be with Gajeel and her uncle had been wounded trying to save her from him. If she had not lied, he would never have tried to stop her being kidnapped.

" **Miss Levy McGarden accompanied by: Raxuz, Heir of the Rkerakiz; Hrixzroh, Heir of the Dnukmdiur; Vreed, Heir of the Raggaar; and Evergreen, daughter of the Head of the Dnukmrinxareta.** " The giant white haired Boscan male announced as Laxus reached the door to the great hall.

"Levy!" A familiar voice cried out, forcing longing to replace any trace of guilt.

Levy ran into the Great Hall to allow her cousin to wrap her up in her welcoming embrace. Levy squeezed Lucy in desperate joy as tears began to roll down her cheeks as she buried her face in her best friend's shoulder. Her voice was lost as she began sobbing. She had missed her cousin that she loved as a sister so much she was in physical pain. How could she have just left like she had? How could she have abandoned her family?

"Levy, we have missed you so much!" Coco rushed as she and Wendy joined in the embrace.

Levy slipped an arm down to wrap around the two young girls and smiled down at them through her tears. Two tearful faces looked back up at her and she began to laugh as she realised that Coco had grown at least an inch since Levy had seen her two months ago. A quiet cough sounded from the other side of Lucy and her three cousins reluctantly released her. Levy took a deep breath as she readied herself for seeing her uncle again. Lucy slipped her hand into hers and the tension slipped out of her body. She raised her head to smile at her uncle and broke out into a grin as her eyes met with Gray's instead. Even Gray had come! Surely he should have been too busy training?!

"Gr-Gray." She stumbled, her voice breaking as she finally tried to use it.

"Hey, Lev!" Natsu exclaimed as he suddenly appeared next to Levy's eldest cousin. Everyone really was here. She could barely believe it as she stared unblinkingly at her friends and family all gathered in the Great Hall of the Boscan King's castle. "So, are you coming home?"

Levy froze, reality once more forced upon her. They were going to be separated again. She had run away after choosing to save Gajeel's people over staying with her family. They were safe now, were they not? She could take Gajeel back to Fiore to live with her family! They could live together as one family! Gajeel would choose to be with her, right? No, he had to be here. She was not important in Fiore and he was considered a barbarian, but here? Here he was important. He had people he had to take care of and she could not take him away.

"Natsu!" Lucy hushed, glaring across at him. Lucy had never doubted her and Gajeel's love. She had known from the start that Levy had not been kidnapped.

"Levy."

"Uncle, I-" Levy tensed as her eyes met with the man who had raised her.

He sat in a large, well-padded chair in the centre of the room. His midnight blue hair hung limply against his scalp, far from its usual tufted self. His formal clothes hung loosely against his previously muscular body as he leaned to his left side. His left hand clutched almost desperately to the arm of the chair while his wife stood gently squeezing his left shoulder, attempting to soothe him. His skin was much paler, but it did not require a level of intelligence as high as Levy's to realise what was wrong. The skirt of his clothes covered only one thigh. His right thigh was very clearly absent under the skirt. She could see where the stump ended, a third of the previous length of his thigh.

"It is fairly freshly sawn." Her uncle nodded, offering her a small, tense smile. "The big one got me just above my knee. Captain Loke managed a splendid tourniquet and saved my leg and my life, but infection got it just before we set out." He grimaced as he shifted slightly. "It has been sawn, sewn, and well bandaged, so it should not kill me before I return home."

"It-"

"It will not kill him unless it gets infected again." Gray explained quietly as he cut her off. "It is only Father's sense of humour. He believes that if he does not joke about it, it will kill him."

"Where is the giant brute anyway?" Her uncle mused from the chair.

"He was severely wounded by a boar while we were travelling and was almost killed. His Pu- wife would not let him travel here." Levy murmured, avoiding her aunt's gaze.

"Your aunt would not let me come either, so I do not blame him, but I could not turn down the chance to see you alive and well." He smiled gently, a strange expression swirling in his dark eyes. "I must ask if you are with child though?" He grinned, almost too playfully, before he winced in pain. How much agony must he be in for it to be visible in his body language? Levy had seen him be kicked by a horse and still seem unharmed!

" _What are they saying?! I do not like his expression!_ " Laxus growled from behind her, startling her as he reminded her of his presence.

" _My uncle is asking if I am carrying the child of Gajeel._ " Levy blushed as she tried to hold her voice steady.

"You sound more like them than you did when you left. You are starting to get the strange sounds they can make, but I suppose that is to be expected when you spend two months in their company. Do any of them speak Fiorian?" Her uncle inquired, a small smile still curving the edges of his mouth.

"I zpeak Fiorian, Generar." Freed stated as he stepped forward to stand next to Levy. "Arso, your nieze iz not with chird – it wourd be a great zin if zhe were."

"A great sin?" Her uncle echoed, watching the green haired male thoughtfully. "You look very different from Gajeel and the big brute – Met-al-ic-na?"

"Metarikana." Freed corrected with a nod.

"Metalicana? Metarikana. Right, I shall remember the name." He replied, glancing down at his leg. "He certainly has a sharp set of claws. If he had caught me any further round my leg, I would have bled out before anyone could have saved me." He nodded, his eyes narrowing. "I have two questions – there would be a third, but I knew the answer to that before I left Fiore – and I shall ask you, Levy."

"Yes, Uncle." She mumbled, nervously raising her eyes to meet her uncle's.

"I assume you came by your own design and asked for my men to not be killed. I was the most severely injured of them, but I was the only one to chase after them. The morale of my men was shattered in minutes, but broken bones were all that they left them with." He continued, almost as if to himself. "I am sorry to hear he was injured on his return and I hope he will return to his strong, proud self. I am sure your parents would be proud of your choices, as they would not be with mine. I hope Gajeel's intension is to marry you?"


End file.
